


The search for love, but finding fear.

by saturnalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Architect Alec Lightwood, Businessman Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnalec/pseuds/saturnalec
Summary: Alec es un joven arquitecto en busca de una oportunidad. Magnus es un multimillonario irresponsable que se verá en la obligación de sentar cabeza.





	1. Prólogo.

_ Caos _ . Esa era la palabra con la que Alec definía Nueva York, pero no siempre era algo malo, aunque siempre había pensado que su vida en San Diego era mucho más tranquila y llevadera, nunca había sido bueno para entablar relaciones con los demás, extrañamente prefería la soledad, pero tampoco era algo en lo que se excusara para evadir sus responsabilidades. Menos en un día como este. Había luchado tanto por conseguir este trabajo que no podía controlar sus emociones, la voz suave de aquella mujer a través del teléfono se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, había conseguido el empleo en una de las constructoras más prestigiosas del país, decir que estaba eufórico era una modestia, en lo que era bastante bueno. Había terminado la universidad hace un par de años, pero las oportunidades reales al parecer no estaban hechas para personas de su procedencia, sin ningún tipo de influencia, hasta ese momento. Volcó todo su esfuerzo, fueron noches enteras de desvelo y días yendo de un lado a otro para que alguien confiara en su trabajo. Ese día finalmente había llegado.

Todavía recordaba su torpeza y sus nervios el día que presentó su proyecto, la directiva se había mostrado escéptica ante sus puntos de vista. Salió de aquel lugar con la seguridad de que jamás le contratarían. Pero una semana después había sido notificado que su proyecto era el ganador y que por fin obtendría el trabajo por el que tanto había luchado. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, aquel era uno de sus más grandes deseos, uno de sus retos más difíciles y estaba emocionado porque por fin podría ofrecerle a sus padres y hermanos un futuro mejor, esa era su prioridad más grande; su familia.

Deshaciéndose de aquel hilo de pensamientos miró su reloj y se relajó nuevamente al ver que estaba bien de tiempo, tampoco podía permitirse llegar tarde en su primer día, eso estaba fuera de cualquier juicio para él. Le dedicó una rápida mirada al taxista por medio del espejo retrovisor y nuevamente se concentró en su vista a través de la ventanilla, hasta que aquel viejo hombre estacionó en el lugar indicado. Las bocinas de los coches que esperaban detrás no se hicieron esperar, por lo que se apresuró a pagar sus servicios y salió a encontrarse con el bullicio inevitable que causaban las personas al ir de un lado a otro sobre la acera. Trató de abrirse paso entre la gran multitud que seguía su camino sin importar nada más, era como ir nadando en contra de la corriente, sólo que el agua en ese momento sería mucho más agradable.

Pasó muy rápido, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando sintió aquel impacto detrás de él, lo siguiente que vio fue su portafolios abrirse de par en par en medio de la calle y aunque corrió para recuperar sus papeles, algunos ya habían sido estropeados por huellas de zapatos desconocidos y tampoco podía estar seguro de que estuviesen todos. Se maldijo internamente por aquel descuido, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ver quién le había causado aquel contratiempo, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado.

—Lo siento, no te vi.

Alec levantó la mirada hacia aquella voz con poco interés, pero aquello rápidamente cambió al ver la expresión preocupada del hombre, quien ahora le ayudaba a recoger los papeles esparcidos en el suelo.

—Está bien, no creo que pueda hacer nada ya —susurró, no pudiendo evitar aquel tono de molestia en su voz.

—Si tienes algún respaldo puedo solucionarlo —añadió el desconocido.

Entonces se tomó un momento para observarle con más detalle. Era un hombre apuesto, y a juzgar por el perfecto e impecable traje que vestía no era cualquier persona que simplemente pasaba. Pero lo que verdaderamente capturó su atención fueron aquellos rasgos asiáticos y la manera en que mantenía su ceño fruncido mientras observaba el desastre que había causado. Su mandíbula se tensaba y sus labios se entreabrían de una manera que encontró cautivante. Sus ojos eran de un color café extraño, su mirada anhelante y muy expresiva. Tuvo que obligarse a desviar la mirada para no seguir distrayéndose con él.

—Lo tengo —anunció, un leve sonrojo acudiendo a sus mejillas al darse cuenta del curso que tomaban sus pensamientos con aquel hombre que apenas acababa de conocer—. Supongo que sólo debo imprimir todo de nuevo —añadió, inseguro.

Se levantó rápidamente, terminando de guardar en su portafolio lo poco que logró recuperar, tratando de ignorar la presencia de su acompañante, aunque se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—No es necesario, puedo arreglármelas, sólo necesito encontrar un lugar...

Miró nuevamente su reloj y agradeció en silencio por haber tomado la decisión de salir más temprano aquella mañana, de otra manera estaría en serios problemas.

—Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, allí puedes recuperar todo lo que necesites. —La voz del hombre se percibía verdaderamente preocupada y la expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro terminó por convencerlo de aceptar la ayuda.

Caminaron sólo un par de minutos antes de llegar al lugar mencionado. Alec observó curioso como el desconocido saludaba con evidente confianza al encargado; un chico rubio de mediana estatura con una sonrisa amplia plasmada en su rostro. Se limitó a entregarle su USB al chico detrás del mostrador, le dio el nombre del archivo donde tenía todo lo que necesitaba y asintió en silencio cuando amablemente le pidió que le esperara.

El olor a café invadió sus fosas nasales y entonces sin poder evitarlo su estómago rugió. Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro. No había desayunado aquella mañana por la prisa y porque no se creía capaz de pasar bocado a causa de los nervios. Casi escuchó de nuevo la voz de su hermana advirtiéndole sobre aquello, pero como muchas otras veces sólo se había hecho de oídos sordos.

—Aquí tienes —dijo el hombre, tendiéndole una taza de café—. Te aseguró que no está envenenado o algo parecido, sólo parece que lo necesitas.

Su mirada era insistente, como si tratara de encontrar algo.

Alec tomó el café y apretó los labios antes de sentarse en una de las mesas, aceptando la invitación de aquel desconocido, quien tomo asiento en la silla de al frente. Su expresión era curiosa.

—Gracias —murmuró por fin—. Pero no era necesario sólo quería tener todo en orden de nuevo y alejarse de aquel extraño.

—Soy Magnus, por cierto —dijo, parecía pensar en algo mientras hablaba—. Y créeme, no suelo presentarme de la manera en que lo hice contigo, lo siento de nuevo.

—Alec —respondió, no muy seguro de qué más agregar—. Me estás ayudando ahora, así que supongo que te estás reivindicando.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó el primer sorbo de café.

—¿Trabajas por aquí? —preguntó despacio.

Alec tragó saliva.

—No... Quiero decir, sí... —Negó con la cabeza—. Eso creo.

Vio la comisura derecha de los labios de Magnus levantarse casi de manera imperceptible, pero él era un gran observador, uno bastante cauteloso. Podía fingir que no prestaba atención a nada, pero en realidad su mente guardaba a detalle todo lo que le pareciera importante de recordar, y por alguna razón Magnus entraba perfectamente en esa lista.  _No quería olvidarlo_.

—Es mi primer día —confesó finalmente, hundiéndose en su silla.

—Oh... —musitó él, su expresión era suave, a pesar de la evidente sorpresa—. Es mi primer día también.

Alec respiró profundo y asintió levemente con su cabeza, apenas llevaba unos segundos en silencio y no sabía qué más decirle a su acompañante. Nunca había sido una persona de muchas palabras, sus conversaciones nunca llegaban a más que un par de palabras, sin embargo, ahí estaba, con un completo desconocido en una cafetería en la que jamás había estado, a sólo minutos de que empezara su primer día de trabajo.

—Pareces nervioso.

—No lo estoy —contestó demasiado rápido como para lograr sonar convincente—. Tal vez, un poco.

—Estoy seguro de que tendrás un gran primer día, Alec. —Magnus parecía acariciar su nombre con aquel extraño acento—. Te ves muy... responsable.

Había algo en Magnus que lo tenía ensimismado, y lo ponía aún más nervioso el no poder encontrarle un nombre a dicha sensación. Él mantenía su mirada clavada en cada acción que llevaba a cabo, eso le hacía sentir incómodo, pero también se sentía  _bien_.

—Hey —Aquel eufórico llamado le salvó de tener que decir algo más—. Esto está listo —añadió el chico rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

Alec dedicó una corta mirada a Magnus y se levantó de la mesa con una disculpa. Caminó hasta el mostrador con su portafolio en mano y cuidadosamente revisó el papeleo que se le había sido entregado. No le tomó más de un par de minutos, y una vez que estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en orden, se giró en busca de Magnus para darle las gracias y despedirse, pero la mesa estaba completamente vacía y una de las meseras estaba ya limpiando lo que habían dejado. Su mirada recorrió rápidamente el lugar, pero no había rastro de aquel hombre.

No estaba seguro de si se sentía tranquilo o decepcionado.

Sacudió su cabeza con resignación, pagó al chico por todo y salió del lugar con una nueva determinación; debía concentrarse únicamente en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Las distracciones nunca habían sido un problema, eso no tenía por qué empezar a cambiar, mucho menos por alguien que había aparecido tan rápido como desaparecido.

Pero tal vez, –y sólo tal vez– le gustaría volver a encontrarse con Magnus. Algún día.

No podía negarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera historia que me atrevo a publicar. Y es porque ya tengo toda una estructura para cada cosa que quiero.
> 
> No sean tan crueles. (?)
> 
> Sugerencias, comentarios o críticas serán siempre bien recibidas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> También la he publicado en Wattpad.


	2. Capítulo 1

El lugar era más imponente de lo que imaginaba, todo en lo que reposaban sus ojos parecía un nuevo lujo más caro que el anterior. Alec se sintió pequeño, pero mantuvo su postura firme hasta llegar a la recepción para anunciarse como le habían pedido en las indicaciones dadas por teléfono. La mujer, rubia y perfectamente arreglada detrás del impecable escritorio le ofreció una sonrisa al escuchar su nombre y se presentó como Lydia Branwell. Alec repitió mentalmente aquel nombre con la intención de no olvidarlo y sin duda aquella mirada amable y brillante le ayudaría con el objetivo.

—Tú debes ser Alexander Lightwood —murmuró una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndole girar para reconocer quién era.

Una mujer morena de mediana estatura, con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus blancos dientes se acercaba para finalmente ofrecerle su mano.

Alec aceptó aquel gesto, pero no supo qué decir.

—Soy Catarina, Catarina Loss —se presentó la mujer—. Sígueme, te mostraré tu oficina.

_ Su oficina _ . Con cada paso que daba parecía estar más cerca de finalmente alcanzar uno de sus más grandes sueños. Su respiración se atascó por un par de segundos, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura, su emoción era evidente, pero no podía olvidarse de que era también un profesional. Catarina lo guió por un extenso pasillo antes de que ambos subieran al ascensor y mantuvieran una corta charla sobre el trabajo que haría, no era nada que ya no supiera, tenía más que claras sus responsabilidades, pero le parecía poco amable no seguir el hilo de la conversación con aquella agradable mujer. Si bien no era un experto en relacionarse con los demás, cuando se trataba de trabajo tenía la facilidad de transformarse y era consciente de que debía tener más aliados que enemigos en todo aquel mundo en el que era nuevo, pero que no desconocía del todo.

—Esta será tu oficina —murmuró Catarina, mientras abría una puerta y le invitaba a pasar con un educado gesto de sus manos—. Si algo no te gusta puedes solicitar el cambio, la idea es que te sientas lo más cómodo posible.

Ella le sonrió y Alec la imitó.

El espacio era perfecto, demasiado perfecto para su personalidad a decir verdad, pero se sintió incapaz de esbozar aquel pensamiento en voz alta. Todo brillaba y reposaba correctamente en cada lugar, el contraste de colores blancos y marrones entre los muebles y paredes le daban un estilo victoriano que le agradaba. Todo el espacio parecía perfectamente aprovechado por pequeños detalles, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquel espacio abierto detrás del escritorio. Dio unos pasos para observar mejor a través del enorme ventanal que se extendía delante, y la vista era increíble. Sin duda podía acostumbrarse a trabajar con aquella fuente de inspiración.

Catarina aclaró su garganta, logrando llamar su atención.

—Es perfecto —dijo avergonzado, pensando que seguramente ella se había dado cuenta de su pequeño trance—. Gracias.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, señor Lightwood.

—Alec —corrigió, dejando entrever una sonrisa en sus labios—. Por favor, sólo Alec.

—Muy bien, Alec. En una hora tendremos una reunión —respondió Catarina—. Tómate tu tiempo para instalarte y cuando sea el momento vendré por ti.

Asintió en silencio, manteniendo una calma aparente aunque el pánico le invadió de repente, así que cuando estuvo por fin solo lo agradeció. Aprovechó el tiempo para revisar todo lo que tendría a mano y para acomodar las cosas un poco más a su estilo, después tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana.

—Cuéntemelo todo, arquitecto Lightwood.

—Maldición, eso se escucha muy importante —Reconoció la voz de Jace a través del teléfono, aunque algo lejana.

—Todo va muy bien —respondió con sencillez—. Es perfecto.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, big bro. —Podía percibir la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana—. Jace está aquí conmigo, creo que está más nervioso que tú.

—Les dije que estaba bien —musitó despacio.

—Ya conoces a Jace.

Soltó una risita y negó ligeramente con su cabeza. Escuchó una pequeña discusión y con el ceño fruncido esperó una respuesta.

—Hey, Alec —habló Jace al teléfono, y Alec no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—. No has olvidado la cena de esta noche, ¿verdad?"

Lo había olvidado.

—Por supuesto que no —mintió—. Estoy ansioso por conocer a Clary, no todo el mundo logra volverte detallista.

Clary era la novia de Jace y esta noche tendrían una pequeña cena en el departamento que compartían para conocerla.

Mantuvieron una leve charla en la que mayormente trató de convencer a Jace de que todo estaba bien y que llegaría a tiempo. La preocupación de su mejor amigo le causaba gracia, teniendo en cuenta que era el mayor de los dos, pero estaba acostumbrado y tampoco podía quejarse excusándose de ser diferente.

Isabelle y Jace eran sus personas más cercanas, eran un inseparable trío y se apoyaban en cualquier cosa que pasara con el otro, a pesar de las diferencias que pudieran llegar a tener y que eran evidentes entre ellos. Izzy era su hermana menor y Jace, aunque no llevara su sangre, era ese hermano que había escogido de corazón. Se conocieron cuando eran apenas unos niños, Jace era el chico nuevo en la escuela y Alec sintió empatía por él, sabía lo que era estar siempre a un lado y no conocer a nadie, a pesar de que había estudiado toda su vida en la misma escuela. Se entendieron muy bien desde el primer momento y desde entonces habían sido inseparables, realmente ya no podía recordar un momento feliz o triste de su vida que no hubiese compartido con Jace. La amistad se fortaleció aún más cuando los padres de Jace murieron en un trágico accidente de coche, entonces sus padres decidieron hacerse cargo de su amigo, después de miles de procesos tormentosos y complicaciones repentinas, Jace había pasado a ser parte de su familia. Isabelle y Max lo acogieron muy bien, incluso Alec había sentido celos de la admiración que expresaban sus hermanos menores por su mejor amigo, pero con el tiempo simplemente logró entenderlo, después de todo comprendía aquella admiración. Alec también lo admiraba.

Después de terminar la llamada se dedicó enteramente a su trabajo, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en aquella reunión de la que Catarina le había hablado. No sabía exactamente cuál era el motivo, pero se sentía en la obligación de estar preparado. Catarina llegó como prometió, la amable sonrisa de la mujer le concedió algo de tranquilidad, pero sus emociones eran inquietas. Recorrieron el mismo pasillo por el que habían llegado anteriormente a su oficina, pero notó que esta vez el ascensor los llevaba hasta lo más alto del edificio. Quiso preguntar a Catarina un par de cosas para despejar sus dudas, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hacerlo, así que sólo se limitó a seguirla.

Cuando entraron a la elegante sala de juntas todo el mundo parecía curioso por conocerlo. Podía sentir las miradas insistentes y el escudriño al que le sometían. No estaba preparado para recibir tanta atención, las personas no solían fijarse en su presencia en una sala llena de gente. Afortunadamente después de unos minutos todo el mundo parecía haber perdido el interés.

Le presentaron a un par de ejecutivos que al parecer también habían sido convocados. Trató de integrarse lo mejor que pudo, pero su cabeza tenía ya demasiadas ideas rondándole como para preocuparse de si lo estaba haciendo bien. Al menos pudo sentirse más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando, todos parecían confundidos y murmuraban posibles razones. Alec simplemente decidió ignorarlas y tomar asiento donde le habían indicado.

—Estas reuniones sólo se hacen para cosas grandes —dijo una voz, proveniente de un hombre rubio y sonriente que estaba sentado a su lado y le miraba con curiosidad.

—¿No son muy comunes? —preguntó, aprovechándose de la amabilidad de aquel hombre.

—No —respondió, con voz más grave—. Algo debe estar pasando.

La preocupación percibida en la voz de aquel extraño puso todos sus sentidos en alerta. Ser paciente no era la mejor de sus virtudes, aunque sabía disimularlo bastante bien. En ese momento no se sentía con demasiadas opciones.

—Soy Hodge, por cierto.

—Yo soy Alec —empezó, tomando una posición más recta en su silla—. Soy el...

—El nuevo arquitecto, lo sé. —Hodge sonrió ante su mueca—. No te dejes engañar, este edifico es realmente enorme, pero todos encuentran la manera de enterarse de todo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Después de unos minutos la sala entera se quedó en silencio. Alec había pensado en tantas posibilidades, pero jamás en que el mismísimo Ragnor Fell atravesara la puerta, y a juzgar por la reacción de todos a su alrededor, no era el único sorprendido. Lo reconoció de inmediato porque había visto su rostro en muchos artículos de sociedad, conocía su nombre e incluso admiraba todo su trabajo desde antes de entrar a la universidad. Pensó en la posibilidad de verlo en algún momento después de enterarse que trabajaría en una de sus empresas, pero no de aquella manera y menos en un lugar tan reducido. Le fue imposible apartar la mirada del imponente hombre mientras conversaba animadamente con algunos de los presentes. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía paralizado y de no haber sido por Catarina seguramente hubiese perdido la oportunidad de presentarse ante él.

—Él es Alexander Lightwood —le introdujo ella—. Es nuestro nuevo arquitecto.

—El joven arquitecto del que todo el mundo está hablando. —La voz de Ragnor era amable—. Ya estábamos necesitados de juventud por aquí.

Alec contuvo su respiración por unos segundos, no entendió muy bien aquellas palabras, pero cuando Catarina y Ragnor empezaron a reír sintió el valor para tender su mano hacia el hombre, quien educadamente contestó a su gesto.

—Es un placer, señor Fell.

—Por favor, sólo Ragnor —pidió—. Señor Fell solían llamarle a mi padre, y créeme, no somos nada parecidos.

—Por supuesto que no.

Aquella voz a sus espaldas era extrañamente familiar.

Tanto que le alarmó.

—Tu padre era más carismático.

Alec giró su cabeza para confirmar la leve sospecha que se plantó en su interior y de inmediato se sintió mareado al reconocer a Magnus, quien ahora lo miraba con sorpresa, la sonrisa se había desplazado de su rostro para darle paso a un ceño fruncido que sin duda alguna le hacía parecer más intimidante. Le costó más de un minuto darse cuenta de que realmente estaba pasando. El hombre misterioso que había conocido esa mañana ahora lo miraba con una expresión que difícilmente podía explicar.

—Muy bien —interrumpió Catarina—. Empecemos con esto antes de que todo el mundo enloquezca por no saber lo que pasa.

Alec dedicó una última mirada a Magnus antes de volver a su asiento y tomar un largo trago de agua _. ¿Qué hacía Magnus ahí? ¿Por qué parecía conocer a Ragnor Fell?_  Terminó por agradecer que la sala se quedara en completo silencio segundos después, trató de no mirar demasiado en dirección a Magnus, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de corroborar cada tanto su presencia, como si temiera su repentina desaparición una vez más.

—Supongo que todo el mundo se está preguntando cuál es el motivo de esta reunión —empezó Ragnor, su tono de voz era entusiasta y sus gestos muy joviales—. Pero todos pueden empezar a respirar de nuevo, no vamos a hablar de recorte de personal ni de que estamos en bancarrota.

Un par de risitas resonaron en la sala, pero Alec sólo se permitió mostrar un pequeño asomo de sonrisa.

—Así que sin rodeos —intervino el hombre de nuevo—. Esta reunión fue convocada para anunciarles mi retiro indefinido de F&B Constructores.

El repentino silencio en la sala se lleno de murmullos y una que otra protesta a las que difícilmente pudo prestar atención. Su mirada recorrió una vez más el lugar para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Magnus, él había permanecido todo el tiempo al lado de Ragnor, eso significaba algo, pero se sentía demasiado agotado como para crear teorías en ese momento. El ambiente se sentía como si estuviesen a punto de dejar caer una bomba en medio de todos, y no podía evitar preguntarse si aquel tipo de reuniones siempre eran así.

—Calma, mis hombres. —Ragnor levantó su voz, ganando nuevamente la atención de todos los presentes—. Nada cambiará en F&B, por el contrario, confío en que mi buen amigo Magnus Bane, que como algunos saben también es mi socio e hijo de uno de nuestros fundadores, les traerá nuevas ideas para mantener nuestra innovación y prestigio.

Ragnor ahora tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Magnus, pero él parecía sonreír forzosamente, como si realmente aquel lugar fuese el último en el que quisiera estar. Recordó la pequeña conversación en la cafetería, él le había dicho que también era su primer día de trabajo...

—Él es nuestro nuevo presidente.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. Alec empezó a respirar con dificultad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí ya el segundo capítulo. Sé que probablemente el ritmo es muy lento, pero quiero dejar la historia bastante clara para después desarrollarla libremente. Háganme saber lo que opinan, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 2

> _If you listen just right, you can almost hear it. The symphony of secrecy, life, and fear._

_Ghosts/Sleeping At Last._   
  


Apenas salió de aquella sala se apresuró a regresar a su oficina. Se detuvo a despedirse sólo de un par de personas, entre ellas Hodge, quien le había dedicado una mirada desconcertante, seguramente al verlo tan afectado. En otro momento se hubiese preocupado de disimular sus emociones, pero le fue imposible. Ciertamente se sentía en una especie de broma, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia de decírselo todavía.

Trató de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero el constante pensamiento del encuentro con Magnus no había dejado de asediarlo. El mismo hombre con el que había tropezado esa mañana era ahora su jefe, el presidente de una de las empresas más grandes de Estados Unidos. Estando en otras condiciones se hubiese echado a reír, después de todo se había tomado un café en un lugar cualquiera con el ahora presidente de F&B, incluso percibió cierta intención de coqueteo en él, aunque ahora no podía estar seguro, tal vez era simplemente un pensamiento esperanzador y erróneo al que se aferraba, porque sí, no podía negar haber sentido simpatía y algo de atracción por él también. Pero Magnus Bane es un hombre atractivo, encantador por naturaleza, no necesitaba conocerlo muy a fondo para saber eso. No era difícil reconocer al tipo de persona que después de tan solo unos minutos tenía a todos encantados a su alrededor, Magnus encajaba perfectamente en ese perfil.

Después de unos minutos logró concentrarse en hacer su trabajo. Catarina había regresado a su oficina con una pequeña caja que según ella contenía todos los proyectos en los que estaba trabajando el antiguo arquitecto. La mujer simplemente le sonrió y volvió a desaparecer. Le tomó toda la tarde terminar de revisar aquel montón de papeles, pero en el fondo lo agradecía porque no había tenido tiempo para distraerse nuevamente. Magnus se alejó de sus pensamientos, al menos hasta que llegó la hora de su salida.

—¿Qué tal el primer día? —preguntó Hodge con una sonrisa cuando ambos se encontraron en el ascensor.

Alec trató de corresponder aquel gesto, pero apenas pudo curvar sus labios.

—Todo bien —respondió al fin—. El recibimiento fue un poco...

—¿Desconcertante? —inquirió él, su sonrisa se había convertido en una expresión de disculpa—. Creo que todos estamos iguales. Nadie se imaginaba que la reunión sería para el nombramiento de Magnus Bane.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, antes de detenerse a pensar siquiera—. El señor Fell dijo que era su socio y el hijo de uno de los dueños...

—Lo es, pero nunca se ha interesando mucho en los negocios familiares. —Hodge parecía estar hablando de cualquier cosa. Alec se sentía nervioso—. Es más de lo excéntrico y libertino.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No, no realmente —la seguridad de sus palabras parecía haberse disipado un poco—. Pero ya sabes, escuchas una cosa y luego otra...

—Entiendo —se apresuró a decir. Por alguna razón no quería seguir escuchando.

El ascensor se detuvo impidiéndoles seguir con la charla. Se despidió de Hodge con un leve apretón de manos y siguió su camino hacia la salida.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo recibió y pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron en su rostro. Tan rápido como levantó la mirada para confirmar que estaba lloviendo tuvo que bajarla y correr para subir al taxi que estaba estacionado junto a la acera, pero poco antes de alcanzarlo alguien más subió, dejándolo entonces en medio de la nada mientras la lluvia empezaba a empaparlo. Segundos después un coche estacionó en el mismo lugar. Alec miró con curiosidad, pero su expresión a medida que la oscura ventanilla bajaba se transformó en sorpresa; Magnus Bane estaba sentado en la parte trasera del coche, con aquella cínica sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo miraba.

—Vamos, puedo llevarte a donde necesites ir —ofreció él.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien —respondió, severamente.

—¿Así es como le contestas a tu nuevo jefe? —inquirió él, levantando ligeramente una de sus cejas.

Alec lo contempló brevemente, quería negarse, pero no tenía muchas opciones con aquel clima. Y muy en el fondo tampoco quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él. En un rápido movimiento subió al coche, ignorando por completo la mirada ajena. El aire se sentía mucho más cálido, pero la tensión era palpable entre ellos.

—Gracias —habló de nuevo, dedicándole esta vez una corta mirada al moreno—. Pero no era necesario.

Magnus suspiró una vez más.

—¿A dónde tendremos el placer de llevarte, Alexander?

Un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo ante la mención de su nombre completo con aquel particular acento. Nadie le llamaba así, ni siquiera sus padres a menos que quisieran hablar de algo realmente serio, aún así, no le había disgustado, Magnus pronunció su nombre con cierta malicia que había logrado emocionarlo tanto como aterrarlo. Murmuró la dirección de su casa al chofer que los observaba por medio del espejo retrovisor, no pudo leer ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero le pareció que era un hombre joven y atractivo a pesar de su semblante imperturbable. Evitó encontrarse con la mirada de Magnus cuando sintió que el coche se puso en marcha; fijó su mirada en la ventanilla empapada y simplemente esperó a que el hombre a su lado hablara.

—Siento haberme ido de la cafetería sin decir nada. —Magnus tomó una pausa, seguramente esperando su respuesta, pero Alec no dijo nada—. Tuve que irme y no...

—Está bien —interrumpió—. No tiene que disculparse conmigo por eso.

—Puedes seguir tuteándome.

—Es mi jefe ahora. —Se obligó a parecer tranquilo, pero a juzgar por la reacción de su acompañante no lo había logrado.

—Eso no importa ahora —insistió él. No era necesario voltear a mirarle para saber que le estaba observando de manera insistente—. Sólo quería disculparme, me alegro de tener al menos la oportunidad, pensé que no te volvería a ver.

Alec finalmente suavizó su expresión ante aquellas palabras, e incluso se permitió sonreír levemente.

—No pasa nada, fue un accidente —dijo sin más.

—Parecías perturbado en la reunión. —Alec se volvió hacia él, mirándolo directamente—. Cuando me viste... después casi huiste.

—Estaba un poco sorprendido, pero eso es todo.

Era la primera vez que lograba sentirse cómodo y tranquilo, a pesar de la compañía inquietante que le resultaba Magnus.

—Créeme, incluso yo estoy tratando de asimilarlo todavía. —Se sorprendió ante su respuesta, pero no se sintió capaz de preguntar algo más—. Pero... ¿qué tal estuvo el primer día, arquitecto Lightwood? Espero que le hayan tratado bien, no me gustaría saber que mi personal se siente mal atendido.

—Catarina fue muy amable conmigo, todos lo han sido —contestó rápidamente, despreocupándose al mostrar su emoción—. Nunca podría quejarme de un trabajo como este.

—Déjame adivinar. —Magnus fingió pensar en algo, pero Alec podía notar sus facciones demasiado relajadas—. ¿Es tu primer trabajo oficial?"

—Algo así.

Deseaba que el espacio entre ellos fuese más grande porque casi podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, y la sensación no era precisamente desagradable, sentía la necesidad de acercarse un poco más, y no le gustaba.

—No te gusta hablar demasiado, ¿hm?

—Es muy difícil conseguir un buen puesto cuando alegan que no tienes la experiencia suficiente —continuó, optando por ignorar lo anterior.

—Me alegra que F&B te esté dando esa oportunidad —dijo él, con un ligerísimo tono grave—. Pareces emocionado por eso.

—¿Cómo no podría estarlo? —inquirió, una media sonrisa tratando de ocultar su sorpresa ante la evidente insinuación de Magnus—. F&B es la constructora más prestigiosa del país.

—¿Me dices eso porque soy el nuevo presidente o porque de verdad lo piensas?

Alec se sintió ofendido por aquella pregunta.

—Lo digo porque lo pienso —respondió. Su expresión se había endurecido—. No soy un buen adulador.

Magnus le miró como si acabase de descubrir algo. Su cuerpo entero se tensó.

—Ya veo —dijo él con sencillez.

—¿Qué?

—Tú. —Magnus ladeó su cuerpo para observarle mejor—. Eres diferente a las personas que normalmente conozco en todo este mundo de los negocios.

_¿Qué significaba eso?_ Quiso preguntar, pero no lo hizo.

—No estoy acostumbrado a nada de ese mundo, en realidad —admitió, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer sin razón aparente.

—Lo harás pronto, no es tan difícil acostumbrarse y a nadie le viene mal ser ambicioso de vez en cuando.

—No creo que ese sea mi caso —insistió.

Magnus pareció perderse al meditar algo, podía observar su mandíbula ligeramente tensada, exactamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho aquella mañana. Alec optó por buscar otro punto de distracción _. ¿Era algo que había dicho?_ Más preguntas le cruzaron por la cabeza para explicar aquel momento de silencio que repentinamente les había robado a ambos las palabras. Pero no sentía que fuese algo incómodo, por el contrario, percibía una tranquilidad que le brindaba confianza. Alec podía ver cómo Magnus observaba distraído a través de la ventanilla, aunque no lo miraba directamente, no se atrevía.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y se maldijo internamente por aquella interrupción, más al observar el nombre de Izzy en la pantalla.

_Maldición_ , había olvidado por completo la cena.

—Alec, ¿dónde estás? —La voz de su hermana se escuchaba impaciente.

—Voy en camino —habló despacio—. Estaba lloviendo y no podía conseguir un taxi...

—Jace y Clary ya están aquí.

—No tardaré.

Al terminar la llamada se volvió hacia Magnus, pero éste no parecía estarle prestando atención así que se ahorró el disculparse. Se sintió culpable por el retraso, sabía lo importante que era para Jace aquella cena, junto a Izzy había planeado todo desde hace días para que finalmente conocieran a Clary. Casi podía percibir la intranquilidad en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Al mezclarse con la suya no obtenía una buena combinación.

Después de unos minutos el coche estacionó frente a su modesto edificio. Alec largó un suspiro para llamar la atención de Magnus.

—Gracias por traerme, realmente no sé si hubiera podido conseguir un taxi.

—No hay nada que agradecer —dijo él, ofreciéndole una clara y amplia sonrisa.

Respondió aquel gesto con una sonrisa más discreta y se dispuso a bajar del coche, entonces sintió un suave agarre en su brazo. Frunció el ceño sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Lo de ser tu jefe. —Magnus habló con suavidad, como si temiera romper la leve tensión que se había creado entre ambos nuevamente—. Era sólo una excusa para que aceptaras que te trajera, jamás usaría eso para chantajearte.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? —cuestionó, atreviéndose por fin a sostener la mirada ajena—. ¿Todavía te sientes culpable por lo que pasó en la mañana?

Magnus lo liberó de su agarre, pero mantuvo su mirada, expectante.

—Estoy tratando de averiguarlo —notó la incertidumbre en sus palabras—. Pero no es culpa, puedes descartar eso.

Alec contempló la suavidad de sus facciones por un instante.

—Gracias de nuevo.

Terminó de bajar del coche, obligándose a seguir su camino sin detenerse a mirar si Magnus seguía ahí o no. Una emoción extraña le canalizaba el cuerpo, su respiración era apenas regular, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien.

_Demasiado bien_.

Al entrar al departamento esperaba un recibiendo hostil y poco amable, pero en cambio se encontró con la imagen de Izzy, Jace y Clary riendo por algo que al parecer veían en la televisión. Todos se giraron a verlo cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentía apenado, pero Jace rápidamente vino a su encuentro, el brazo de su mejor amigo rodeó sus hombros y le estrechó con cierta fuerza, después vio a Clary levantarse y caminar hasta ellos con una sonrisa. Alec apenas había visto a la chica por medio de fotos que Jace le había enseñado antes. Ahora sabía que no se veía bonita sólo porque la cámara la amara; realmente lo era. Las facciones de su rostro creaban una armonía perfecta, su cabello rojizo y ondulado brillaba resaltando aún más su tez pálida y el color cálido y verde de sus ojos. Alec apenas pudo dedicarle una sonrisa cuando un movimiento poco amable de Jace le hizo recordar que tenía modales.

—Alec, ella es Clary —murmuró Jace, mirando sonriente en dirección su novia—. Clary, él es Alec.

—Mucho gusto, Alec —dijo ella, con una energía que casi logró contagiarlo—. Por fin te conozco.

Alec estrechó la mano de la pelirroja en cuanto ella se la tendió y sus labios finalmente se curvaron en una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

—El gusto es mío —susurró, desviando brevemente la mirada hacia su mejor amigo—. Y lo mismo digo, alguien por aquí no ha hecho más que hablar de ti últimamente.

—¿De verdad? —Ella ahora miraba a Jace con cierta emoción que Alec no se atrevió a describir—. Espero que cosas buenas.

No tuvo la necesidad de contestar aquello puesto que Jace se acercó a ella para darle un corto beso en los labios. Clary se mostró algo incomoda por el gesto, pero Alec le ofreció otra pequeña sonrisa, esperando que eso la tranquilizara.

Jace y Clary habían empezado a salir hace un par de semanas, según lo que Jace le contó se conocieron en un club nocturno el día que ella celebraba su cumpleaños. Alec nunca había sido de interferir mucho en los asuntos personales de su mejor amigo, únicamente cuando tenía que consolarlo por alguna relación fallida o un corazón roto. No sabía si atreverse a decir que Jace estaba sentando cabeza por fin, pero le alegraba saber que era feliz con Clary. Por su parte nunca tenía nada que contar sobre su vida amorosa, no tenía mucho que decir cuando jamás había estado en una relación formal con nadie. Izzy y Jace habían dejado de insistir después de un tiempo en conseguirle pareja, ninguna de las citas a las que fue resultó bien, así que a la larga prefirió concentrarse en su carrera y en cumplir sus sueños profesionales. Su vida sentimental poco a poco había quedado en el olvido.

Los cuatro terminaron cenando una pizza que al parecer Jace había ordenado después de probar la improvisada pasta de Izzy. Alec no pudo evitar reírse ante la historia que Jace burlonamente había compartido en la mesa, a pesar de la mirada penetrante de su hermana y la sonrisa calmada en el rostro de Clary. De hecho, Alec era quién normalmente cocinaba, aunque no era precisamente un experto, cuando empezó la universidad se vio en la obligación de aprender un poco, ahora era algo que extrañamente disfrutaba, siempre le había gustado mantener su mente ocupada y el cocinar requería de su completa concentración.

La presencia de Clary parecía eclipsar la curiosidad de Izzy y Jace por saber de su primer día de trabajo. Apenas habían tocado el tema y era algo que agradecía porque no sabía si sería capaz de omitir el pequeño detalle llamado Magnus Bane. Eso y el hecho de que no podía despejar su mente de él, incluso cuando tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar y por las que preocuparse.

Después de cenar jugaron una partida de monopolio. Al parecer Jace le había hablado a su novia sobre la suerte de Alec con aquel juego y ésta lo había retado a una ronda. No presumió demasiado, en realidad nunca lo hacía, pero al final de la noche terminó ganando no sólo una partida, sino también una segunda y luego una tercera.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Jace, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Mi madre no puede enterarse de esto —bromeó ella, fingiendo estar indignada.

—Jace y yo nos resignamos desde hace mucho —intervino Izzy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero aún creemos que algo hace para ganar siempre.

—Eso no es cierto. —Hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando—. Bueno, tal vez tengo un par de trucos...

—Bueno, Max te pateó el trasero la última vez —recordó Jace—. Y por cierto...

—No lo digas —le interrumpió, levantando su mano hacia él en modo de advertencia.

Recordaba muy bien cómo tuvo que pagar el perder aquella partida de monopolio contra su hermano menor, Max. Sólo Jace conocía la historia porque tuvo que recurrir a él por ayuda.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Izzy de repente—. ¡Lo sabía! Fueron ustedes dos quienes ayudaron a Max a robar aquellos gatos recién nacidos de nuestra vecina.

—En realidad los rescatamos —aclaró Jace, divertido—. Esa mujer los estaba dejando morir de hambre.

—¡Mamá me culpó a mí!

—No creo que mamá recuerde eso —se defendió, no pudiendo evitar reír ante la expresión en el rostro de su hermana.

Clary fue la primera en imitarlo, y después de unos segundos todos terminaron riendo.

Un par de historias más salieron a la luz y Alec finalmente pudo relajarse. Casi se habían olvidado del tiempo mientras recordaban aquellos momentos juntos que al parecer poco a poco quedaban en el olvido.

Clary se fue una hora más tarde con Jace, quien se ofreció a llevarla a pesar de que ella insistiera en tomar un taxi. La despedida fue larga y una promesa de volver a hacer algo juntos quedó en el aire. Alec realmente quería que eso pasara, habían tenido un tiempo agradable, así que no veía como un problema el hecho de que compartieran un poco más. Le había quedado más claro aún al ver la manera en que Jace la miraba y se comportaba a su alrededor, no le era difícil percibir el encantamiento que sentían el uno por el otro. Inevitablemente terminó pensando una vez más en Magnus.

—Habla. —Isabelle lo miraba curiosa desde el otro lado de la sala.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tal vez Jace estaba algo distraído con Clary —Percibió la repentina preocupación en la voz de su hermana—. Pero yo te observé toda la noche, estabas pensativo, ¿está todo bien?

Alec contempló la posibilidad de hablar con Izzy, pero desistió.

—Está todo bien —mintió—. Sólo estoy algo cansado.

Izzy se quedó en silencio, pero lo miraba en busca de algo, lo sabía. Alec caminó hasta ella y la envolvió en un breve abrazo para después dejar un pequeño beso en su frente. Esperaba que al menos eso la ayudara a sentirse más tranquila. En otro momento quizá se hubiese permitido tener una larga charla con ella, pero ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que estaba pasando, apenas conocía a Magnus y sus pensamientos ya estaban plagados de él. No recordaba haberse sentido así antes.

Por nadie.

Se encerró en su habitación a la primera oportunidad. Sentía que ya había tenido suficiente para un solo día. Su sentir era confuso; por un lado estaba su emoción porque por fin había conseguido el trabajo de sus sueños, y por otro lado estaba la confusión y aquella sensación extraña que le hacía sentir inquieto y pensativo. Repasó todo lo que aconteció ese día mientras se deshacía de su ropa. En otro momento hubiese optado por darse una ducha, pero sus párpados le pesaban y su voluntad finalmente se resumió a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Intentó mantener sus pensamientos en blanco, pero el recuerdo de Magnus le acechó una vez más.

_Estoy tratando de averiguarlo._

El tono suave de su voz y aquella mirada entrañable que le oprimía el pecho.

Minutos después cayó en un profundo sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez pueda hacer que Alec y Clary sean amigos, ¿pero Izzy buena cocinera? Perderíamos afinidad.
> 
> Puedo adelantarles, ya que les he dado tan poquito malec, que en el próximo capítulo ya tendremos la primera cita.
> 
> Muchas gracias por los kudos y comentarios tan bonitos. Me llenan el corazón.


	4. Capítulo 3

Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando atravesó las grandes puertas de F&B. Todo estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, sabía que la mayoría de los trabajadores no llegarían hasta más tarde, así que pretendía aprovechar toda aquella libertad tanto como le fuese posible. Se sentía nervioso, casi como aquel día que presentó su proyecto en la postulación para el cargo que ahora era suyo, sólo que ahora tenía la responsabilidad de toda esa confianza que habían depositado en su trabajo y quería resolver hasta la más pequeña de las dudas, odiaba dejar cabos sueltos. Confiaba en lo que tenía, había hecho las suficientes investigaciones para presentar algo casi perfecto, aún así, aquella pequeña parte de la que todavía dudaba le hacía sentir en ascuas. Decidió que necesitaba relajarse por lo que se tomó una pequeña pausa para ir hasta uno de los cuartos de descanso y conseguir una taza de café.

En cuanto el líquido humeante inundó su paladar logró calmar un poco su ansiedad.

—Buenos días, arquitecto. —Alec reconoció a Lydia de inmediato. Ella le sonreía ampliamente.

—Buenos días, Lydia —contestó, tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que lo trataran con tanto protocolo—. Puedes llamarme Alec... por favor.

Ella le dedicó una mirada extrañada, pero después de unos segundos volvió a mostrarle una sonrisa, asintiendo despacio. Pasó por su lado y se sirvió también una taza de café, quedándose después en silencio.

—Así que —habló de nuevo—. ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí?

—Cinco años —respondió ella, mirándole apenas de reojo—. Pero se siente como una eternidad.

—Es mucho tiempo, es normal.

—Sí, supongo que después de un tiempo sólo te acostumbras. —La mujer se encogió de hombros. Alec la notaba algo retraída—. De todos modos no puedo quejarme, me dan la oportunidad de estudiar. Patrocinan mi carrera desde hace tres años.

—Eso es increíble —agregó, dejando ya a un lado su taza vacía—. No tenía ni idea de que hicieran algo así aquí.

—Es gracias a Magnus. —Lydia lo miró casi horrorizada, como si hubiese dicho algo malo—. El señor Bane, quiero decir.

Alec frunció el ceño ante aquella actitud, pero no presionó el tema.

—Cuando su padre murió todos pensábamos que él tomaría su lugar —empezó ella de nuevo, y su curiosidad era demasiada como para interrumpirla—. Pero fue el señor Fell quien tomó el mando de todo, lo ha hecho bastante bien, pero creo que el señor Bane traerá un par de cambios para bien.

—En la reunión todos parecían sorprendidos... —Alec vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Lydia y no pudo terminar la frase.

—Bueno, últimamente no se ha dedicado directamente a los negocios de construcción, pero créeme, sabe mucho más de lo que todos creen.

Le causaba curiosidad la manera en que Lydia se expresaba de Magnus, aún más al recordar la pequeña charla que tuvo con Hodge el día anterior en el ascensor. Era evidente que se estaba perdiendo de algo y eran tantas sus dudas que no sabía cuál resolver primero.

—Parece que lo conoces bien —murmuró al final, concentrándose en las expresiones ajenas para guardar cualquier detalle. Se sentía ridículo, pero saber más de Magnus se le estaba volviendo una obsesión.

Lydia pareció repasar el lugar, como si temiera que hubiese alguien más que pudiera escucharla.

—De hecho, sí —contestó ella, más relajada—. Gracias a él empecé a trabajar aquí y luego gracias a él también pude entrar al programa de patrocinio para retomar mis estudios. Magnus es un gran hombre... es sólo algo difícil de comprender al principio.

—Bueno, dice mucho de él que haya hecho todo eso por ti —admitió. Pero más que para Lydia lo hizo para sí mismo.

La charla se extendió por un par de preguntas más sin mucha importancia, hasta que Lydia se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa, alegando que debía llegar a su puesto de trabajo. Alec le agradeció por la charla y le deseó un buen día antes de volver también a su oficina.

—Buenos días, Alec.

Catarina lo estaba esperando cuando llegó, su expresión era calmada pero en sus manos sostenía una carpeta que después le tendió. Alec no entendía nada, pero abrió la carpeta para saber de qué se trataba, encontrándose entonces con lo que parecían ser varios currículos de personas que estaba seguro jamás había visto en su vida.

—Necesitas a alguien que te ayude —dijo ella antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa—. Llámalo asistente, secretaría o cómo quieras... Esos son algunos de los perfiles que tenemos disponibles y que creo se ajustan un poco a lo que necesitas, en todo caso puedes decirme si no es así.

No se había detenido a pensar en la idea de necesitar a alguien que le ayudase, todavía procesaba el hecho de trabajar en F&B, así que no sabía qué decir. Le hubiese gustado rechazar aquella oferta, pero suponía que no tenía muchas opciones, no era realmente su decisión. Agradeció a Catarina por la oferta y prometió estudiar los currículos para darle algún nombre pronto. La mujer se despidió con un pequeño gesto de sus manos y Alec se dejó caer en su silla, suspirando.

Pasó las siguientes horas inmerso en su trabajo. Sólo se molestó en despejarse cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, pero tampoco pudo comer demasiado, extrañamente su estómago estaba cerrado. Estudió una y otra vez los currículos que Catarina le había entregado, y sin duda se esforzó por darle a escoger entre un personal bastante calificado, ahora, después de todo la idea de tener un asistente no le disgustaba del todo. También se tomó el tiempo para revisar las diapositivas que había preparado para presentar ese día, y a pesar de corroborar que estaba todo bien, aún lidiaba con aquel nerviosismo. Se preguntó si Magnus estaría presente en la junta, era lo más probable puesto que él era el nuevo presidente de la constructora y cada proyecto debía pasar su visto bueno antes de llevarse a cabo. Aquel pensamiento le hizo cuestionarse si el motivo de sus nervios era realmente su presentación o si lo era el hecho de que tendría que enfrentarse a aquella mirada en una sala llena de gente una vez más. Le costaba admitirlo, pero sin duda alguna lo segundo realmente le inquietaba.

Una hora más tarde ya caminaba hacia la sala de juntas. Cuando entró al lugar notó que estaba vacío, así que pudo tomarse el tiempo suficiente para organizar su presentación de manera más tranquila, colocó una copia de lo que explicaría en cada puesto que vio en la enorme mesa. Minutos después todos empezaron a llegar, apenas logró reconocer a Hodge y a un par de hombres que ya había visto en su entrevista de trabajo. Por último llegó Magnus, quien le dedicó una rápida mirada antes de sentarse casi al otro extremo de la sala, pero la distancia no suponía ningún problema si él era la única persona que le importaba en aquel lugar.

Alec les dio la bienvenida con un entusiasta saludo, pero las miradas en aquella sala eran más expectantes y tranquilas. Incluso la de Magnus, a quien había tratado de ignorar, fallando una vez más.

Hizo su presentación sin interrupción alguna, sin embargo, sabía que más de una pregunta llegaría al final, especialmente en ciertos puntos donde sintió la incertidumbre correr en el aire. No le asustaba en lo absoluto porque estaba preparado para defender sus ideas con argumentos más que bien fundamentados, pero también era consciente de que su autoridad era prácticamente nula ante la de aquellos hombres que lo observaban como si no hubiese nada más en la sala.

—Sin duda es un proyecto ambicioso, señor Lightwood. —Era Victor Aldertree quien hablaba mientras revisaba los papeles entre sus manos. Alec lo había visto un par de veces antes—. Pero es demasiado riesgoso invertir tanto dinero en la cotización de un proyecto que ni siquiera sabemos si será nuestro.

_Predecible_ , pensó Alec. Se enderezó ligeramente y mantuvo la mirada de aquel hombre, con dureza.

—He estudiado cada proyecto hecho para esta licitación, ninguno ofrece la calidad que nosotros —empezó, con voz firme—. F&B no sólo ganaría el doble por realizarlo, sería la construcción más grande que se haya hecho en Nueva York en los últimos diez años.

—Señor Lightwood, todos en esta sala sabemos lo que acaba de decir —replicó el hombre, con evidente desinterés—. Las inversiones arriesgadas no son un buen...

—Aldertree. —Todos concentraron su atención en Magnus, especialmente Alec—. Siempre hemos tomado riesgos, de hecho, las obras más grandes que tenemos a nuestro nombre han sido ideas descabelladas desde el principio, parece que lo has olvidado.

—Lo tengo presente, señor Bane —respondió el moreno, su semblante se había tornado tenso—. Pero es mi deber advertir sobre los riesgos. No tengo duda del talento de nuestro arquitecto, pero yo creo...

—¿Alguien más está de acuerdo con él? —preguntó Magnus, ignorando por completo las palabras anteriores de aquel hombre.

La mirada de Alec recorrió el lugar con nerviosismo, esperaba que todos empezaran a alegar y argumentar su desacuerdo, pero los presentes permanecieron quietos en sus sillas. Un extraño regocijo le invadió el cuerpo.

—Supongo que eso ha sido todo. Arquitecto, necesito discutir algo con usted, a solas. —Magnus miró en su dirección, pero Alec sólo fue capaz de asentir.

Luego su mirada reposó en Aldertree, como si esperara que el hombre dijera algo más, pero éste solo asintió y se levantó de su silla al igual que todos los demás. Alec esperó paciente a que abandonaran la sala para acercarse a Magnus con cautela.

—Gracias, por respaldarme.

Magnus se apoyó sobre la mesa, mirándolo con atención.

—Aldertree tiene razón —dijo él rápidamente. Alec no pudo evitar sentirse confundido—. Tu proyecto es muy arriesgado.

—¿Por qué hiciste como si te pareciera bien entonces? —preguntó, a la defensiva.

—No hice como si me pareciera bien —contestó en un tono más suave—. En realidad me gusta, se nota que abordaste cada detalle, tu trabajo es muy profesional, a pesar de no tener tanta experiencia.

Alec frunció el ceño, se sentía completamente perdido.

—Que considere que algo sea arriesgado no quiere decir que no me guste. —Magnus sonrió cálidamente, como si hubiese notado su confusión—. Hasta podría decir que me parece interesante... me estimula.

No sabía por qué presentía que tras aquellas palabras había un segundo sentido que no lograba entender. Tal vez sólo era su mente jugándole en contra de nuevo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, preparándose para ponerse de pie y retirarse.

—Profesionalmente, sí.

Entreabrió sus labios para hablarle, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo responder.

—Personalmente, te tengo una pregunta —agregó él, inclinándose un poco más para que ambos estuviesen más cerca. Alec contuvo la respiración.

—¿Cuál? —soltó sin más, impaciente.

Magnus se levantó de repente y caminó hacia la puerta en silencio. Alec lo observaba casi atónito, demasiado confundido como para levantarse también y detenerlo _. ¿A que estaba jugando?_

—Tú y yo, cena esta noche. Te esperaré en el estacionamiento al final de tu turno.

Alec quiso alegar, pero Magnus ya había desaparecido.

No logró concentrarse después de eso. Su cabeza vagaba de una teoría a otra.  _¿Magnus lo había invitado a una cita?_  Se sentía de regreso en la preparatoria, aunque en realidad nunca había experimentado aquello de salir con alguien que le gustase. Las sensaciones eran confusas al encontrarse; la emoción, la incertidumbre y los nervios definitivamente no eran una buena combinación. Pasó el resto de la tarde tratando de enfocarse en el trabajo, pero lo cierto es que su mente estaba demasiado dispersa. En un momento conseguía concentrarse, pero a los pocos segundos el recuerdo de la expresión en el rostro de Magnus lo distraía de nuevo. Había conocido a aquel hombre hace apenas unos días y le estaba dando ya completo derecho de afectarlo. A ese punto no podía negar la evidente atracción que sentía por el moreno, y también tenía la leve sospecha de que él se sentía de la misma manera, o al menos eso trataría de averiguar.

A la hora de su salida fue directamente hasta el estacionamiento. En el breve momento que estuvo en el ascensor pensó en escabullirse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no quería nada de eso, pero lo cierto es que lo quería; estaba ansioso.

Magnus estaba de espaldas apoyado sobre el coche, revisando algo en su teléfono a juzgar por su posición. Le bastó con dar un par de pasos más para que él por fin notara su presencia.

—Viniste —murmuró. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Me pareció que cuando lo dijiste no tenía muchas opciones.

—Entonces... —empezó él, ahora frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Vendrás conmigo por obligación?

—No —respondió rápidamente. La sonrisa de Magnus volvió.

Ambos subieron al coche, Alec no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver a Magnus frente al volante, esperaba ver al hombre serio y calmado de la última noche, pero ahora estaban solos. Él no tardó en poner el coche en marcha, el camino fue algo silencioso, pero no desagradable. Se dejó caer sobre su asiento y disfrutó de la vista que poco a poco dejaban detrás, no le hacía falta girarse para saber que su acompañante le miraba de vez en cuando, parecía que él ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo.

Cuando sintió que la velocidad se redujo completamente se enderezó para observar con mejor detalle a través de la ventanilla. La fachada del elegante restaurante que imaginó no estaba por ningún lado, en su lugar observó aquel familiar letrero que daba la bienvenida a Central Park. Se giró hacia Magnus confundido, pero éste ya había salido del coche, por lo que se apresuró a bajar también para unirse a él.

—¿Sorprendido? —inquirió él, aquella sonrisa burlona le daba un semblante tan relajado que Alec sentía ganas de acariciarle el rostro—. Supuse que no eras del tipo que se siente cómodo en un restaurante elegante y ostentoso.

Relamió sus labios y soltó el aire que había contenido.

—Bueno, tienes razón —murmuró, vacilante.

—Pero, ¿te gusta esto? —preguntó—. Porque si no te gusta todavía podemos...

—Me encanta —le interrumpió deprisa—. No recuerdo la última vez que vine aquí.

Magnus pareció complacido con la repuesta.

Terminaron en un pequeño puesto de comida rápida a la orilla del lago. Alec gustoso había devorado su hamburguesa mientras que Magnus había optado por un perrito caliente. Era casi irreal que estuviese con el presidente de F&B en medio de Central Park cenando comida chatarra. Un breve silencio se había instalado entre ellos y no sabía cuánto más iba poder disimular su nerviosismo. Disfrutaba del ambiente y de la compañía, pero seguía sin saber qué era todo aquello, cuál era el fin de aquel hombre al llevarlo a ese lugar y hacerle sentir de esa manera aunque ni siquiera se lo propusiera.

—Quieres decir algo.

Magnus lo miraba con un leve brillo en los ojos que resaltaba aquel color café que seguía pareciéndole extraño.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó, arrepintiéndose al instante al notar aquel anhelo en su propia voz—. Quiero decir, ¿cuál es el fin de todo esto?

Magnus estrechó sus ojos y tomó una posición más recta. Alec no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo.

—Eres muy inquietante —murmuró él—. De una manera tan genuina que realmente parece que no estás acostumbrado a que te pretendan.

—Porque no lo estoy —respondió, sus hombros cayendo en señal de derrota—. La gente rara vez me nota.

—Pero yo lo hice —enfatizó—. De la misma manera que seguramente lo habrán hecho tus anteriores parejas.

—Y tal vez por eso nunca he tenido una relación. —Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había pensado en voz alta—. Como oficial... Sólo, supongo que tampoco me he tomado el tiempo para eso.

Magnus parecía haber escuchado algo inconcebible, a juzgar por la expresión que adoptaron sus facciones. Alec deseó ser capaz de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Lo siento, no debí decir nada de eso.

—No te disculpes —dijo con suavidad—. Simplemente estás siendo sincero. Eres transparente, eso es algo bueno en ti.

_Hay algo que no quiere decirme_ , pensó.

—¿Quieres caminar un poco?

Lo miró por unos segundos antes de asentir ligeramente con su cabeza.

La noche se sentía fresca, o tal vez la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno amortiguaba el frío, un leve viento los golpeaba mientras a pasos cortos recorrían un camino que no sabía exactamente a dónde los llevaba. Había muy poca gente alrededor por lo que el silencio se hacía más imponente de lo normal y al parecer ninguno de los dos tuvo problema con eso hasta pasados unos minutos.

—Cuando era pequeño mis padres y yo solíamos venir aquí cada domingo.

Magnus señaló en dirección a un árbol con expresión nostálgica.

—Hacíamos un picnic bajo ese árbol, mi padre tocaba la guitarra todo el tiempo y mi madre cantaba mientras yo simplemente me sentaba ahí a observarlos. —Sus miradas se encontraron en medio de toda aquella oscuridad que les rodeaba—. Me encantaba venir aquí y correr por todos lados... me sentía libre.

Algo en aquel tono de voz le oprimía el pecho. Nuevamente su mente se inundó de preguntas, pero sabía que no era el momento correcto para hacerlas. Magnus le estaba compartiendo una pequeña parte de su vida, un recuerdo feliz, así que no quiso quedarse atrás.

—Extraño la playa —empezó, no pudiendo evitar pensar en aquellos días, sentía que los extrañaba más de lo normal—. Crecí en San Diego y todos los viernes después de clases iba con mi tabla a surfear. No era tan bueno, pero me gustaba.

—Apuesto a que las fiestas en la playa eran inolvidables.

—Eso escuchaba —susurró, permitiéndose soltar una pequeña risita—. Yo no era precisamente el invitado de honor.

Magnus le imitó, y Alec se perdió por un instante en el sonido de aquella risa.

—Entonces no eras el chico deportista que tenía a todos detrás de él.

—Ni siquiera podía considerarlo —respondió con sinceridad—. Ese lugar siempre fue de Jace, mi mejor amigo.

De regresó al coche compartieron un par de historias más. Alec se enteró de que Magnus tampoco había sido un chico popular en la escuela como lo había imaginado, de hecho él se había definido como parte del grupo de los marginados. No pudo evitar reír ante sus palabras, era como si un gran peso hubiese caído de sus hombros, sentía que realmente estaba disfrutando aquel tiempo y tal vez quería ser capaz de alargarlo un poco más. Lo que fue posible después de que Magnus insistiera en llevarlo hasta su casa, a pesar de que le repitió hasta el cansancio que no era necesario.

Derrotado y complacido aceptó la oferta.

Dentro del coche las historias y aquella ameba charla continuaron. De alguna manera encontraba muy fácil el hecho de hablar con Magnus sobre cualquier cosa, él parecía amoldarse a toda clase de tema y Alec no podía negar que estaba encantado con aquella nueva faceta que recién conocía del hombre que había persistido en su cabeza por los últimos días. El camino fue más corto de lo que le hubiese gustado, cuando el coche se detuvo frente a su edifico supo que ya no había manera de excusarse para seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

—Alexander.

El tono empleado por Magnus le hizo girar hacia él para mirarlo directamente.

—Gracias —dijo, su acento parecía acariciar perfectamente aquella palabra—. Ha sido una noche maravillosa.

Alec sonrió con más facilidad de lo que esperaba.

—Gracias a ti, en realidad fue tu idea.

—Entonces, ¿lo he conseguido?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido.

—Hacerte sentir más cómodo conmigo.

Un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, pero fue capaz de seguir sosteniendo su mirada, y la sonrisa tampoco abandonó su expresión.

—Eres bueno con eso —asintió despacio.

Sintió a Magnus moverse pero no fue hasta que percibió su cercanía que fue consciente de lo que probablemente estaba a punto de pasar. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, pero no se alejó, estaba completamente hipnotizado por aquella mirada y las emociones ebullían sin remedio. Cerró los ojos en cuanto el rostro de Magnus se acercó un poco más, hasta sentir la leve presión de los labios ajenos en su mejilla, casi rozando la comisura de sus labios. Apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

—Buenas noches, Alexander.

Él sonreía de la misma manera que minutos antes, pero algo había cambiado. Sin embargo, Alec no fue capaz de descifrarlo.

—Buenas noches.

Sorprendido ante la capacidad de disimular todo lo que estaba sintiendo, bajó del coche rápidamente, pero a diferencia de la última vez, se quedó en la acera, observando el coche hasta perderlo completamente de vista.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasará con Magnus? Hm...
> 
> Intenté ser lo menos teórica posible en cuanto a la parte profesional de Alec, pero en caso de que no entiendan algo por favor pregúntenme que yo con gusto resuelvo cada duda.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, por votar y comentar. No se hacen una idea de lo mucho que me anima.


	5. Capítulo 4

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Alec, y estaba agradecido porque a pesar de estar feliz con su nuevo trabajo sentía que necesitaba un par de días para concentrarse un poco más en sí mismo. Y tal vez también necesitaba tiempo para distraerse y dejar de pensar en Magnus Bane. La última vez que cruzó palabra con él fue precisamente el día que ambos habían pasado una agradable noche en Central Park, erróneamente pensó que después de eso las cosas se darían más fáciles entre ellos, pero en los días siguientes apenas compartieron un par de miradas al encontrarse en cualquier pasillo de la empresa, Magnus le había sonreído algunas veces, pero otras lo había sentido distante y hasta un poco tosco. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud por qué le afectaba tanto, después de todo aquel hombre continuaba siendo un completo desconocido y probablemente eso no cambiaría.

Preparó algo sencillo para cenar, vio algo de televisión y no supo exactamente en qué momento se quedó dormido. Desafortunadamente su sueño no era del tipo pesado, era más bien ligero y cualquier cosa podía despertarlo con facilidad. Por eso cuando escuchó el estruendo de un plato al romperse se levantó alarmado. Pero se trataba sólo de Jace.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No quise encender la luz para no despertarte.

—No importa —respondió, quejándose de un leve dolor que sintió en el cuello—. Odio quedarme dormido en el sofá.

Jace lo miró con una expresión divertida. Tenía un plato de pasta entre las manos cuando se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Alec fijó su mirada en la televisión, pero no reconoció lo que veía.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de la madre de Clary —murmuró el rubio con la boca llena. Alec le dio un leve golpe en el hombro—. Le he dicho que iría contigo y con Izzy.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

En sus planes no estaba ir a una fiesta, quería quedarse todo el fin de semana en casa y no hacer nada más.

—¡Conoceré a su madre! —Alec casi se echó a reír por el tono alarmado de su amigo.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Necesito apoyo moral, por supuesto.

Alec rodó los ojos y terminó por hundirse un poco más en su lado del sofá.

—Tú no necesitas ningún apoyo moral, Jace —aseguró, resoplando poco después al ver la sonrisa en el rostro ajeno.

—Con Clary es diferente.

Jace apartó la mirada y un cómodo silencio se apoderó de ellos mientras fingían prestar atención a lo que sea que estuviesen trasmitiendo en la televisión.

Izzy llegó un par de horas más tarde, y como era de esperarse, fue la más emocionada por la idea de la fiesta. Alec ignoró los comentarios de su hermana sobre la ropa que debería usar, realmente sólo estaba aceptando ir por Jace, y esperaba tener la oportunidad de irse una vez que su amigo se sintiera cómodo con la madre de su novia, y sabía que eso no tomaría mucho tiempo, Jace era encantador por naturaleza, las personas no tardaban en engancharse con él.

—Tal vez conozcas a alguien —intercedió su hermana.

—Iré por Jace, nada más.

—Alec —Aquel tono en la voz de Izzy significaba que algo más venía—. No puedes pretender que tu vida sea sólo trabajo, debes darte la oportunidad de conocer personas, te mereces encontrar a alguien y ser feliz.

Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana y la atrajo con suavidad para abrazarla. Aunque no lo expresaba seguido, la preocupación de Isabelle siempre lo conmovía.

—Estoy bien, Izzy —dijo con suavidad—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—Lo hago porque te quiero.

Ella se acurrucó un poco más en su regazo.

—Yo también te quiero.

El día siguiente fue un completo caos en el pequeño departamento, y al parecer Alec era el único que se estaba tomando con calma la dichosa fiesta. Isabelle se había despertado muy temprano para arreglar su cabello y Jace había desaparecido toda la mañana. Entrada la tarde el rubio entró por la puerta cargando algunas bolsas. Alec no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, Jace no era del tipo que se iba de compras por tanto tiempo. Pero más se sorprendió cuando su amigo le entregó lo que parecía ser un traje perfectamente envuelto. Parecía nuevo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, apenas atreviéndose a sostenerlo.

—Tu traje para esta noche —respondió Jace, mientras sacaba cosa tras cosa de aquellas bolsas.

—Pensé que habías dicho que era una fiesta...

—Es una fiesta. —Jace por fin se había detenido a mirarlo—. Una fiesta formal.

—¿Vendiste tu coche para comprar todo esto? —inquirió Izzy con una sonrisa burlona.

—Buen chiste, Izzy. —Jace se acercó a ella con una bolsa más pequeña en las manos—. Esto es para ti.

Alec no se quedó para descubrir lo que Jace le había obsequiado a Isabelle, pero escuchó la voz emocionada de su hermana y estaba seguro de que después sabría algo sobre aquel regalo. Se encerró en su habitación y una vez más observó aquel traje que aún sostenía entre sus manos, se sintió incómodo de sólo pensar en cómo se le vería. No era experto en cuestiones de moda, pero la pieza parecía auténtica y costosa, quiso salir de nuevo y preguntarle a Jace si el traje era alquilado, pero cuando lo desenvolvió lo primero que vio fueron las etiquetas; el saco y el pantalón eran de un color azul grisáceo que combinaba a la perfección con la impecable camisa blanca. Realmente no podía negar que le gustaba, sin duda sería un traje que se permitiría comprar. Jace lo conocía bastante bien.

El resto del tiempo se quedó en su habitación; leyó, escuchó música y se permitió revisar un poco de trabajo en su computadora. Estaba tratando de mantenerse ocupado para evitar pensar en Magnus, al menos podía admitírselo a sí mismo. Las palabras de su hermana la noche anterior lo habían dejado algo pensativo, y no era que no hubiese meditado sobre lo que le había dicho antes, pero la presencia de Magnus en su vida y aquellas extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba, le hacían cuestionarse si tal vez era sólo un efecto más de su soledad. Posiblemente Isabelle tenía razón, debía dejar de resumirlo todo al trabajo y tomarse un tiempo real para probar si podía conocer a alguien. El problema era que su mente no pensaba en alguien como cualquier persona que pudiese conocer, pensaba en Magnus, en sus palabras y en la manera en cómo parecía tan interesado los primeros días. Alec se sentía confundido porque no sabía qué había pasado después, por qué el hombre parecía haber pedido el interés de un momento a otro. Eso debía tranquilizarlo, no tendría que lidiar o rechazar a su jefe por querer algo más, en cambio se sentía decepcionado e inquieto.

—Alec, ¿todo bien? —La voz de su hermana lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. Jace se fue para ayudar a Clary, vendrá por nosotros en un par de horas, deberías empezar a arreglarte.

—Estaré listo —respondió secamente.

Jace cumplió su palabra. Un par de horas más tarde había regresado al departamento vistiendo un perfecto traje azul oscuro con bordes brillantes en zonas estratégicas que resaltaban aún más el color de sus ojos y el tono dorado de su cabello. Para Alec era demasiado, pero sabía perfectamente que Jace se sentía orgulloso de su apariencia. E Izzy no se había quedado atrás, su vestido rojo llegaba hasta el suelo y presumía un discreto escote que se apreciaba mucho mejor al ver su cabello recogido en una perfecta coleta. Alec se veía más sencillo, su cabello estaba como siempre, pero aquel traje sin duda resaltaba mucho más su atractivo y le hacía lucir diferente.

El tráfico no fue un gran problema a pesar de que era sábado por la noche. Seguramente Jace había tomado alguna vía alternativa, conocía demasiado bien Nueva York y podía permitírselo. Todavía recordaba el día en que Jace había llegado emocionado a casa con su nuevo coche, acababa de conseguir su licencia y estuvo ahorrando desde los catorce. Alec se había sentido muy orgulloso al compartir su alegría.

Estacionaron detrás de una larga fila de coches lujosos. No había entrado todavía al lugar, pero no era necesario para saber que sería una fiesta elegante y seguramente llena de personas importantes charlando sobre temas que no le importaban en lo absoluto. Trató de recordarse que estaba ahí por Jace mientras bajaba del coche y caminaba del brazo de su hermana. Jace murmuró sus nombres a una mujer que parecía la encargada de darles la bienvenida y luego un mesero les ofreció champán; Alec se negó, pero Jace e Izzy tomaron cada uno una copa. Se sintió ofuscado de inmediato, el lugar era espacioso y estaba perfectamente decorado con flores blancas y velas por todas partes, la música era tranquila y afortunadamente lograba escucharse por encima de los murmullos.

—Nunca había estado en una fiesta como esta —dijo su hermana, y la sorpresa en su voz le hizo volver su atención a ella.

—Deberías acostumbrarte, Izzy —intervino Jace—. Ahora tu hermano es un importante arquitecto, frecuentarás lugares así más seguido.

Alec no estaba seguro de que eso fuese cierto, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Minutos después Jace se disculpó para ir en busca de Clary e Izzy se ofreció a acompañarlo. Agradeció que no insistieran en que fuera con ellos, después de todo podría saludar a Clary en algún momento de la noche, la fiesta recién empezaba a juzgar por la compostura que mantenían todos los presentes, aunque no sabía con exactitud si simplemente esa era la etiqueta que adoptaban todas las personas de sociedad. Sabía que Clary pertenecía a una familia solvente, pero estaba sorprendido, el lujo en cada detalle de la fiesta era casi ridículo. Su mirada se paseó más pacientemente por todo el lugar y finalmente accedió a tomar un cóctel que le ofreció uno de los meseros. Al menos era mejor idea que el champán.

—Alexander.

Al principio pensó que se había confundido, su obsesión lo estaba llevando am punto de alucinar, pero para su desgracia había memorizado muy bien aquella voz. Nadie más había pronunciado su nombre completo de esa manera. Su respiración se volvió un lío, pero se obligó a girar sobre sus pies para encontrarse con aquella expresión que tanto había anhelado en los últimos días.

Era Magnus.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Vine con Jace e Izzy, mis hermanos —respondió, no muy seguro de haber logrado ocultar su sorpresa al verlo.

—No pareces sentirte cómodo. —Magnus le sostuvo la mirada con un ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No suelo frecuentar fiestas —dijo secamente.

—¿Mi presencia te incomoda?

Repentinamente se llenó de rabia. Aquel hombre había estado ignorándolo por días y ahora sólo se acercaba a cuestionarlo sobre algo que no era de su incumbencia.

¿Qué le importaba a Magnus Bane por qué y con quién estaba en una fiesta?

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

—Has estado ignorándome desde aquella noche —soltó por fin—. Y ahora sólo te acercas a hablarme como si nada.

Tomó una corta respiración y apartó brevemente la mirada, buscando mantener aquel valor recién surgido, que sospechaba, no le duraría demasiado.

—No sé si es tu costumbre tratar a la gente así, pero...

—Alexander. —Magnus le interrumpió—. No es... yo no...

—No, Magnus —intervino de nuevo—. Sólo déjame, no lo hagas más, cada vez que te acercas a mí... me confundes... y luego sólo te alejas de nuevo, y eso me vuelve loco.

Esperó por la respuesta de Magnus, pero él no habló.

Alec decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Pasó por un lado del hombre sin pronunciar palabra y se alejó todo lo que le fue posible.

Volvió a encontrarse con Izzy y Jace después de un rato. Conversaban felizmente con Clary y otro chico que no pudo reconocer. Jace notó de inmediato su presencia y lo unió al grupo. Saludó a Clary con una pequeña sonrisa y estrechó la mano del chico extraño que al parecer se llamaba Simon. Trató de seguir el ritmo de la conversación durante las próximas dos horas, tomó un segundo y luego un tercer cóctel y se obligó a olvidar el encuentro con Magnus. No podía evitar preguntarse si había reaccionado de manera exagerada, pero lo cierto es que ya no podía hacer nada. Pocas veces se permitía actuar por impulso, aquel había sido uno imposible de reprimir. Todas las emociones que Magnus le causaba eran confusas y no estaba seguro de hacia dónde lo estaban llevando, lo único que sabía era que no le era fácil deshacerse de ellas. Le consumían, y aunque había optado por alejarse, internamente quería buscar a Magnus de nuevo en medio de toda aquella masa de extraños.

Clary finalmente les invitó a conocer a su madre, una mujer elegante y hermosa que lucía el mismo tono rojo de cabello que su hija y que se había presentado a sí misma como Jocelyn Fray. Alec mantuvo su mirada todo el tiempo en Jace, pero como ya se lo esperaba, después de unos minutos su amigo tuvo la situación girando completamente a su alrededor. Buscó a Izzy con la mirada y su ceño se frunció ligeramente al ver que bailaba con Simon. No creyó necesario despedirse en ese momento, seguramente Jace le insistiría para que se quedara un poco más, así que poco a poco se alejó e hizo su camino hacia la salida.

El frío de la noche lo abrazó de inmediato y el viento terminó por arruinar su cabello, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero apenas pudo dar un par de pasos cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo. Se giró alarmado, pero su expresión se descompuso aún más al ver que se trataba nuevamente de Magnus. Entreabrió sus labios para reprocharle, pero entonces tuvo que arreglárselas para no dejar que él cayera al suelo.

—No quería que te sintieras mal por mi culpa —empezó a hablar, confirmando así la leve sospecha de Alec.

—Estás completamente borracho.

—Sé lo que estoy diciendo, no lo hago porque esté borracho —presionó con fuerza el agarre en sus brazos—. Escúchame, Alexander...

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con Magnus en aquel estado? No podía simplemente deshacerse de él e irse como si no le importara, porque de hecho lo hacía, y se maldecía internamente por eso. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de Magnus, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho para evitar que se deslizara al suelo, pero lo único que salía de sus labios era disculpa tras disculpa, a las que ya no sabía cómo responder.

—¿Dónde está tu chofer? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Raphael está en su día libre —respondió él—. Pero está bien, puedo llegar a casa solo.

—Apenas y puedes sostenerte en pie —reprochó, aunque su tono de voz era suave.

—Puedes meterme en un taxi y llegaré a casa sin problema.

No. Alec no se atrevía a dejarlo solo.

—Vamos, yo te llevaré a casa.

Lo sostuvo con más fuerza para facilitarse a sí mismo el caminar con él hasta uno de los taxis que permanecía estacionado a la espera seguramente de algún cliente. El hombre amablemente preguntó a dónde se dirigían y Magnus balbuceó con cierta dificultad la dirección, afortunadamente el taxista pareció entenderle porque de inmediato se puso en marcha sin decir o preguntar nada más.

Veinte minutos después habían llegado a su destino. Se las arregló para tomar su billetera, a pesar de que Magnus permanecía aferrado a su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse demasiado. Pagó y agradeció al taxista antes de dirigirse casi a arrastras con él hacía el edificio. Un hombre de tez morena y músculos marcados se acercó a ellos con una clara expresión de sigilo, pero esta se suavizó en cuanto reconoció al hombre evidentemente borracho entre sus brazos, adoptó enseguida una actitud amable y los guió hasta un ascensor que según su explicación, los llevaría directamente hasta el loft de Magnus.

Y así fue.

Alec no tenía las palabras correctas para describir aquel lugar, pero sin duda alguna le parecía que Magnus se había encargado de cada detalle. Los colores cálidos combinaban con otros vivos e incluso llamativos. Jamás había pensado que tales tonos podían verse bien juntos, hasta ese momento. Era espacioso y algo rústico, y aún desde aquella distancia podía observar la privilegiada vista que Nueva York les brindaba.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. —Magnus se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo y extrañamente no se sintió incómodo.

—¿Dónde está tu habitación?

—Eso ha sido demasiado rápido. —La risa que brotó de él lo distrajo por unos segundos.

—Por favor, quiero ayudar, pero necesito que tú me ayudes a mí —pidió, largando un suspiro.

Magnus apenas pudo levantar uno de sus brazos para apuntar brevemente con su índice en dirección a una puerta.

Alec siguió su señalamiento, cuidando de no caer, y una vez que atravesaron la puerta no tuvo mucho tiempo de detallar aquel espacio, se apresuró a dejarlo sobre la enorme cama, le quitó los zapatos y después, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, empezó a deshacerse de su ropa.

—Eres tan hermoso. —Magnus susurró con voz cansada, pero firme—. Tus ojos... son los más bonitos que he visto jamás.

—Magnus...

—Estás sonrojado.

Aquella mención sólo hizo que su vergüenza aumentara.

—Quédate quieto —le exigió, tratando de no detenerse a admirar demasiado su torso ahora desnudo.

—Tengo tantas ganas de besarte.

Sorprendido buscó la mirada de Magnus y sintió como su respiración se cortaba al notar que los ojos ajenos brillaban mientras lo miraba. Sostuvieron aquel momento por unos segundos más, hasta que Alec rápidamente se movió para meterlo bajo las sábanas. Magnus se dejó llevar, siguió obedientemente cada movimiento, pero su mirada no había desistido.

—Debí besarte aquella noche.

—Necesitas descansar.

—Alexander —llamó él, esta vez tomando la mano de Alec como si su vida dependiera de ello—. Quiero besarte.

—Y quiero que lo hagas —dudó al decirlo, pero una vez que lo pensó supo que no se arrepentía—. Pero cuando estés sobrio. Ahora sólo descansa, por favor.

—No lo voy a olvidar... —musitó, su voz parecía desvanecerse. —Te lo prometo, no lo olvidaré...

No dijo nada más, Magnus se quedó quieto y su respiración se acompasó segundos después. Finamente se había quedado dormido.

Alec suspiró

Realmente esperaba que él recordara sus propias palabras al despertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los kudos, por los comentarios y simplemente por leer.
> 
> No me odien tanto, les compensaré en nombre de Magnus. <3


	6. Capítulo 5

Un pequeño rayo de sol se filtraba por las cortinas del enorme ventanal. Alec se removió en busca de una mejor posición, pero un ligero dolor en la nuca le hizo abrir los ojos. Le costó un poco recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y que no estaba en su cama. Estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala de Magnus. Se incorporó sin más remedio, haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza para amortiguar el dolor. Pudo haberse ido después de dejar a Magnus sobre su cama y asegurarse de que estuviese completamente dormido, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, no estaba seguro de cómo sería una resaca para él, tampoco sabía si aquel pensamiento era sólo una excusa, pero estaba preocupado, a pesar de que todo lo que había acontecido era bastante confuso todavía.

Se levantó despacio y fue hacia la habitación para comprobar que todo estuviese bien. Magnus seguía dormido, apenas pudo percibir su respiración acompasada y las facciones suaves de su rostro. Mordió su labio inferior ante el deseo de acariciarlo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, antes de que sucumbiera a la tentación.

Terminó aseándose en uno de los baños, cuidando de no mover demasiado las cosas, todo parecía estar intencionalmente organizado y ciertamente temía romper aquella armonía. Luego de unos minutos entró a la cocina, dudando de si debía tomarse el atrevimiento de preparar algo. Al final decidió que no supondría ningún problema, después todo era algo que haría para Magnus, no para sí mismo. Revisó el refrigerador y algunos estantes, y afortunadamente encontró todo lo necesario para preparar algo decente. No le tomó mucho tiempo empezar a moverse con soltura, la cocina era espaciosa y en realidad lo difícil sería no aprovecharla. Tampoco sabía exactamente qué le gustaba comer por las mañanas a Magnus, así que no se preocupó de hacer algo muy elaborado; frutas, huevos, tortillas, café y un poco de jugo de naranja.

—Buenos días.

Aquel ronco murmullo le hizo girarse de inmediato, encontrándose con la imagen de un Magnus soñoliento y claramente confundido ante lo que veía. Se sintió avergonzado, a pesar de saber que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Preferí quedarme anoche —explicó rápidamente—. Dormí en el sofá de la sala —agregó, a lo que Magnus frunció el ceño—. Pensé qué tal vez necesitarías algo o no te sentirías bien en algún momento...

—Alexander —le interrumpió él—. No me molesta que te hayas quedado, todo lo contrario.

Magnus dio un par de pasos más, acercándose, pero no llegó a invadir su espacio personal. Alec no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo llegara a sus mejillas, podía sentir sin problema alguno la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno.

—No debiste dormir en el sofá —dijo, impasible—. Tengo otra habitación disponible, pudiste haberla utilizado sin ningún problema.

—El sofá estuvo bien. —Se encogió de hombros y sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Horrible —confesó él, su rostro formando una pequeña mueca.

Alec se echó reír, pero se detuvo poco a poco al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro ajeno.

—Me lo imaginé —musitó con suavidad. Llenó un vaso con agua y se lo tendió después, manteniendo su otra mano abierta con un par de pastillas en su palma—. Esto te ayudará.

Magnus suspiró, no parecía convencido, pero terminó por tomar las pastillas y un pequeño sorbo de agua.

—Gracias —Su voz fue apenas audible—. Por todo lo que hiciste por mí anoche, no he sido la mejor persona del mundo contigo. No me lo merecía.

Observó cómo la mandíbula del hombre se tensaba y su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba.

—Deberías comer algo también —sugirió, suavizando su expresión de nuevo.

Tampoco quería que se sintiera culpable por todo lo que había dicho en la fiesta, había tenido tiempo para pensar y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez había exagerado un poco.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo.

No necesitaba preguntar para hacerse una idea de lo que Magnus estaba sintiendo. No había tenido tantas resacas en su vida, pero sí las suficientes para saber que no lo estaba pasando bien. Esperó a que dijera algo, pero parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos y no se sintió capaz de interrumpirlo, aunque se sentía claramente curioso. Sirvió todo lo que había preparado y lo acomodó perfectamente sobre la mesa. Magnus se sentó despacio, observando todo aquello con cautela. Alec se sentó frente a él después de verlo tomar un sorbo de café.

—¿Preparaste todo esto tú? ¿Solo?

—Pareces sorprendido —respondió, mirándole mientras tomaba un gran bocado de su plato.

Accidentalmente observó sus labios, y la pequeña charla que habían tenido la noche anterior revivió detalladamente en su cabeza. El leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al aceptar que quería besarlo, las suaves caricias que aprovechó mientras lo desvestía por completo. La promesa que le hizo él de no olvidarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, buscando desesperadamente una manera de distraerse. Magnus seguramente no recordaba nada de eso.

—Al parecer nunca dejaré de estarlo contigo.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Es algo bueno —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Todavía estoy trabajando en encontrar algo malo en ti.

Se debatió internamente por decir algo, pero decidió no forzarse a hablar. Era frustrante formularse tantas preguntas y apenas conseguir alguna respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho. Vio a Magnus empezar a comer un poco de fruta y se quedó en silencio, desviando intermitentemente su mirada hacia él, simplemente para comprobar que estuviese bien.

—¿Vives con tus hermanos?" preguntó Magnus, rompiendo finalmente aquel silencio.

—Sí —asintió despacio—. Hace unos años, nos encargamos los tres de los gastos de un departamento que nos regalaron nuestros padres. Querían asegurarse de que no nos metiéramos en cualquier lado al querer independizarnos.

—¿Te gusta vivir con ellos? —Alec notó su expresión descompuesta—. Lo siento, no tienes que responder nada de eso.

—Está bien, no hay problema —prosiguió, en realidad no le incomodaba hablar sobre eso—. Siempre hemos sido muy unidos, me gusta compartir mi espacio con ellos. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, como si sopesara lo que debía decir a continuación—. Tal vez últimamente he pensado mucho en la idea de irme a vivir solo.

Y se sentía ligeramente culpable por no haberlo hablado todavía con Izzy y Jace, los conocía bien, pero no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar ante la idea. Lo que menos quería Alec era herirlos y hacerles pensar algo erróneo como que ya no quería vivir con ellos cuando simplemente pensaba que era hora de tener su propio espacio.

—Yo vivo solo desde los diecisiete.

Alec se sorprendió ante aquella confesión, su entera atención se concentró en Magnus.

—Mi padre era un hombre severo, me descubrió con otro chico en mi habitación y me corrió de la casa. —Hablar de eso le resultaba difícil, lo sabía por la dureza que adoptaron sus facciones—. Nos tomó más de dos años el volver a hablar, pero al final lo hicimos... por mi madre.

—Eso debió ser muy difícil para ti —susurró, más cálidamente, no pudiendo evitar sentir algo de empatía—. Siempre esperamos que nuestros padres sean los primeros en comprendernos y aceptarnos, sin importar nada.

No pudo evitar cierta decepción en aquellas palabras. Había tenido demasiados enfrentamientos internos con aquel sentimiento.

—¿Hablas por experiencia?

—Algo así —dijo, una pequeña mueca se instaló en su rostro—. Cuando le conté a mis padres que era gay esperaba que se lo tomaran de mejor manera, mi padre no lo entendía y mi madre simplemente lo ignoraba —acotó—. Jace e Izzy lo hicieron más llevadero.

—Eres afortunado por tener a tus hermanos —dijo él, con suavidad—. Ser hijo único no es tan bueno como lo pintan.

—Ser el mayor tampoco lo es, créeme. —Percibió algo de nostalgia en su propia voz.

—Supongo que es mejor que estar solo.

No logró descifrar la expresión en el rostro ajeno después de esas palabras, pero agradeció que no se hicieran más preguntas de aquel tipo. No era un tema difícil el hablar de sus padres, pero tampoco tenía mucho que decir. De alguna manera le agradaba aquel momento que ambos habían tenido para sincerarse, conocer un poco más el uno del otro, aunque personalmente había omitido más de un detalle. Desayunaron en silencio, Magnus terminó por aceptar que realmente necesitaba comer un poco para sentirse mejor y Alec se sintió satisfecho al recoger los platos sucios sobre la mesa, ignorando las protestas de Magnus, quién alegaba que no era necesario que hiciera más. Pero no le suponía ningún problema, estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo eso en su departamento porque Izzy y Jace no eran muy dados a los quehaceres del hogar.

Magnus se quedó en silencio, derrotado. Después de unos segundos dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Aquel hombre realmente le gustaba, le atraía de una manera extraña que al solo pensamiento le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse de aquella manera, pero la emoción lograba regocijarlo tanto que imposiblemente podía desertar de ello, y si en algún momento tuvo la oportunidad de huir, ya era demasiado tarde.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana repasando un poco las reliquias que Magnus atesoraba en su biblioteca, viejas colecciones de cómics y libros de primera edición. Alec estaba completamente embelesado con todo mientras que su acompañante insistía en que no era nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, se mostraba emocionado ante cada nueva explicación que le daba él sobre los libros que consideraba más importantes. Alec era un típico soñador, aunque la mayoría de la gente lo viera más como el hombre callado y tímido sin potencial para nada aventurero. Jamás hablaba mucho sobre sus pasiones y menos sobre los deseos escritos en una pequeña lista que esperaba cumplir antes de su último día en el mundo, nadie pensaría que algo tan cliché como eso lograba emocionarlo. La pequeña curvatura en los labios de Magnus le distraía, se sentía completamente cautivado, le extrañaba que él fuera tan ajeno a eso, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a ser halagado todo el tiempo, eso le resultaba casi imposible. ¿Quién no se fijaría en la belleza de un hombre como él?

—¿Alexander?

Dio un ligero respingo ante la voz de Magnus, dándose cuenta entonces de que una vez más se había sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Con tantas historias he recordado algunas cosas... del pasado, nada importante.

Magnus no parecía satisfecho con su respuesta, así que esperaba una nueva pregunta, pero jamás llegó. Y no sabía si interpretar aquello como algo positivo o negativo, la expresión en su rostro no le decía demasiado, sólo daba la impresión de estar pensando en algo. Deseó tener el poder de penetrar su mente y saber qué era eso que tanto meditaba, pero antes, cuando había decidido guardar silencio, él lo había respetado sin reprocharle nada después, al menos debía hacer el esfuerzo por entenderlo.

Pero había algo que no podía sólo dejar pasar; lo atormentaba.

—¿Por qué? —Hizo una pausa, mirándolo por unos segundos y parpadeando un par de veces—. ¿Por qué estuviste ignorándome todos estos días?"

El cambio en el semblante de Magnus fue evidente. Alec desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

—Mi intención no fue jamás ignorarte, Alexander —respondió, soltando un largo suspiro—. Ser la cabeza de la constructora me está tomando más tiempo de lo que pensé.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó, ahora ciertamente preocupado.

—Técnicamente —siseó él, ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una inevitable mueca—. Digamos que, jamás he querido hacerme cargo, por lo que he estado algo perdido, pero supongo que será sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Lo estudió por unos segundos, pero fue inútil. Magnus era como un libro cerrado, o al menos aún no sabía cómo leerlo correctamente.

—No entiendo. —Su ceño se arrugó—. Si no es lo que quieres, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Ragnor ha estado al frente de las empresas de nuestros padres por años, ha dedicado su vida a los negocios familiares —explicó. Alec notó de inmediato la dificultad con la que hablaba—. A diferencia de mí, ya era justo que cambiásemos un poco los papeles.

Entreabrió sus labios con la intención de hacer una nueva pregunta, pero las palabras parecían atascarse, advirtiéndole así que tal vez estaba siendo imprudente.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó él, con clara intención de desviar el tema—. ¿Te sientes bien en el trabajo? ¿Ha sido lo que esperabas?

Alec soltó un suspiro apenas perceptible, y resignado asintió ante la pregunta.

—Es el trabajo de mis sueños —pronunció cada palabra con una seguridad que deseó poseer siempre—. Desde que estaba en la universidad seguía de cerca el trabajo que hacían en F&B... Quiero decir, lo más cerca que me fue posible.

—No he pensado nada malo de ti —le tranquilizó él, con cierto tono burlón.

—Siempre he admirado mucho al señor Fell. —Miró en dirección a él, como pidiéndole permiso para continuar—. Tuve la oportunidad de ir a un par de presentaciones de sus proyectos y es sólo tan...

—Perfeccionista. —Magnus completó la frase rápidamente.

—Diría más algo como... ¿apasionado?

—Bueno, esa es una palabra nueva para definir a Ragnor.

—Pensé que eran buenos amigos.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, pero Alec no tuvo mucho tiempo para descifrar lo que había visto en los ojos ajenos.

—Por eso mismo lo digo —respondió—. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Ragnor, Catarina y yo somos algo así como los tres mosqueteros... un poco más perturbados.

Alec se sorprendió a sí mismo riendo de nuevo, con una confianza y comodidad renovada que pensó jamás conseguiría con todas esas sensaciones confusas de por medio. Antes de que pudiese incluso reaccionar Magnus se había acercado, su mano abriéndose paso hasta su mejilla, concediéndole el disfrute de la calidez que desprendía su caricia. Alec cerró brevemente los ojos, perdiéndose en el deleite que dejaba detrás cada nuevo toque y Magnus tal vez lo interpretó como su permiso para continuar. Sintió como el pulgar de Magnus delineaba sus labios con suavidad, como cuando quieres conocer un lugar antes de sumergirte completamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando realmente, pero sabía que no quería que él se detuviera.

_Por favor, que no se detenga._

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije anoche? —preguntó Magnus, conservando la cercanía entre ambos.

—Dijiste muchas cosas anoche, estabas borracho...

Apenas podía hablar.

—Estoy sobrio ahora.

—Magnus...

Una suave presión en sus labios le persuadió de seguir hablando. Le tomó sólo un instante caer en cuenta de que eran los labios de Magnus sobre los suyos. Se sentía cálido y abrasador, los primeros segundos después de que empezó torpemente a corresponder el beso transcurrieron lentamente. Magnus soltó un pesado suspiró en medio del beso, pero no se alejó. Lo que empezó como un simple roce se tornó más apasionado y profundo cuando sintió la humedad de la lengua ajena invadir cada uno de sus sentidos. Podía sentir los latidos desesperados de Magnus bajo la palma de su mano que reposaba sobre su pecho, su mano libre se deslizaba por su espalda, manteniéndolo cerca. Jadeó al luchar por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, pero finalmente fue él quien rompió el beso.

—He querido hacer eso desde que tropecé contigo aquella mañana —susurró, su voz era agitada, pero al parecer no le importaba.

La palidez en su rostro había sido reemplazada por un bonito color carmesí. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y sus ojos se entrecerraban sin pausa alguna. Magnus cortó nuevamente la poca distancia que se había establecido entre ambos, como si no fuese capaz de alejarse, y volvió a besarlo, sonriéndole después al encontrarse con su mirada. Alec le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo, no sé si...

—Está bien —le interrumpió él, acallándolo con una leve presión de su índice sobre los labios—. No es necesario que digas nada.

—Creo que me gustas —dijo apresuradamente—. Quiero decir, me gustas... me gustas mucho, Magnus.

—Lo sé —dijo con suavidad, sorprendiéndolo—. También me gustas, Alexander.

—¿Yo te gusto?

Levantó su mirada hacia Magnus y percibió en su expresión cierta indignación.

—Pensé que eso estaba fuera de discusión —susurró, pero su voz estaba algo afectada entonces—. Después de lo que acaba de pasar...

Esta vez, fue Alec quién se inclinó para empezar un nuevo beso, impidiéndole a Magnus seguir hablando. No sabía exactamente de donde había sacado la voluntad para actuar de aquella manera, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que todo estuviese pasando realmente. Contuvo el deseo de estrecharlo con más fuerza entre sus brazos y volver a disfrutar de sus labios minutos después de que terminó el beso, no quería que Magnus sintiera que era demasiado.

El sonido cercano de un teléfono les hizo separarse. Magnus corrió hacia el aparato que estaba sobre la mesa, mirándole brevemente con expresión de disculpa mientras contestaba. Alec asintió despacio con su cabeza y lo dejó solo en la biblioteca.

Eso había sido demasiado intenso. Casi podía saborear aún los labios ajenos sobre los propios, casi podía dejarse llevar nuevamente por aquella marea de sensaciones que sin duda alguna lo abrumaban de una manera que no había experimentado nunca antes.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras trazaba con sus propios dedos el recorrido que detalladamente recordaba de aquel beso.

Estaba completamente ensimismado.

Y le gustaba.

Por Dios, aquel hombre le encantaba.

Magnus salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca y Alec observó cómo corrió hacia su habitación, pero aquella prisa no le impidió ver un vago rastro de desesperación en su rostro. De repente la preocupación rompió su pequeña burbuja de emoción. Se acercó a la puerta cerrada y esperó por un momento. No lograba escuchar nada.

—Magnus? ¿Está todo bien?

—Estoy bien —respondió—. Es sólo que debo irme, olvidé que tenía una reunión y tengo que apresurarme.

¿Reunión? ¿Un domingo?

Alec sintió un inevitable vuelco en su pecho. Tal vez no tenía mucha experiencia en esas situaciones, pero sabía perfectamente el significado de las excusas.

La puerta de la habitación finalmente se abrió, dejándole entonces ver a Magnus con un nuevo cambio de ropa y una expresión imperturbable en el rostro, su mirada suave y la tenue sonrisa en sus labios ya no estaban por ningún lado.

—Esto no es una excusa para deshacerme de ti, te lo prometo.

—Magnus, ¿qué pasa? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Él sacudió la cabeza despacio, negando. Después se acercó para acariciar suavemente una de sus mejillas.

—Está todo bien —dijo sin más—. Te llamaré más tarde.

Alec observó confuso mientras Magnus simplemente se marchaba. Miles de preguntas volvieron a surgir en su cabeza, pero supo una vez más que tendría que esperar para obtener las respuestas. De cualquier manera, no podía devolver el tiempo y revertir todo lo que había pasado.

No si se trataba especialmente de aquel beso que todavía palpitaba en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si me odian más o menos...


	7. Capítulo 6

Dos días más tarde, Magnus seguía sin llamar, sin hablarle en lo absoluto porque ni siquiera se había aparecido por la empresa. Todo el mundo especulaba sobre su paradero, pero Alec no sabía qué creer, tampoco qué pensar, si antes se sentía confuso ahora simplemente estaba muy fuera de su zona de confort, y no le gustaba. No había podido dejar de pensar en Magnus, en aquellos dedos delineando sus labios y en el beso que impacientemente compartieron después, cerraba los ojos y se transportaba a ese momento que se había plasmado irrevocablemente en su cabeza. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mantener las emociones bajo una capa impenetrable que no le impidiera ver las cosas con claridad, pero ahí estaba aquel hombre, acechando cada uno de sus pensamientos, dejándolo indefenso. Alec quería olvidarlo, tal vez odiarlo, porque se sentía humillado y decepcionado, había tenido la valentía de hablar de lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que obtuvo a cambio no era nada de lo que esperaba.

Había sido tan ingenuo.

Miró su reflejo distorsionado en el enorme ventanal de su oficina, empañado por gotas de lluvia que incesantes caían hasta perder el rumbo. Últimamente sólo llovía, los días de sol brillante y prometedor poco a poco quedaban atrás. Alec siempre había preferido los días de lluvia, aunque en ciertas ocasiones encontrara en ellos más nostalgia que buenos momentos.

—¿Aline Penhallow? —inquirió Catarina, logrando ganarse su atención nuevamente.

Aclaró su garganta levemente y asintió despacio en dirección a la mujer. Casi había olvidado su presencia.

—Sí, todas las personas que me sugeriste están muy bien calificadas, pero creo que ella es perfecta.

—Muy bien, arreglaré todo para que puedas entrevistarla.

—Bueno, creo que ya me he encargado de eso —dijo, sintiéndose culpable por no haber hablado antes con ella—. La entrevistaré hoy, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto que sí. —La mujer suspiró antes de mostrarle una sonrisa—. Ojalá todo el mundo en esta empresa fuera tan eficiente.

Miró fijamente la puerta una vez que Catarina desapareció a través de ella. El pensamiento de preguntarle sobre Magnus cruzó por su cabeza, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo a un lado. Lo más difícil era sin duda seguir como si lo ocurrido aquel día no hubiese pasado en lo absoluto, porque no podía, le bastaba cerrar los ojos o quedarse mirando un punto fijo para revivir cada detalle, las charlas, el beso, la misma incertidumbre que no le ayudaba a encontrar ninguna explicación y en cambio le plantaba más dudas. Magnus Bane era un hombre con muchos secretos, y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para descubrirlos.

 

  
Se encerró en la sala de juntas por un par de horas con ejecutivos de la firma que expondrían las dudas finales sobre su proyecto. Fue mucho más fácil que la última vez porque ya tenía la certeza de que su trabajo estaba aprobado, pero al parecer era el único en el lugar que pensaba de esa manera. Quería asegurarse de que cada persona involucrada estuviese satisfecha y de acuerdo con las desiciones que tomara a partir de ese momento. Conocía mejor que nadie los riesgos, pero confiaba en su capacidad para demostrar que estaban yendo por el camino correcto, sin embargo, sentía cómo el escepticismo bailaba en el aire, todos los presentes al momento de su intervención dejaron su capacidad en tela de juicio y Alec estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia. No era la primera vez que era tratado de esa manera, pero ese día sentía que estaba lidiando con demasiadas cosas como para mantener la actitud sumisa y condescendiente de siempre.

—Hey, Alec. —Reconoció la voz de Hodge, como siempre animada y amable. Se enderezó en su silla y se volvió hacia él—. Sólo quería decir... te felicito, los pusiste en su lugar, tu proyecto es increíble.

—Muchas gracias —contestó, realmente agradecía la observación de aquel hombre, sabía que era de los pocos que le había mostrado apoyo—. Ojalá todos pensaran lo mismo.

—Una vez que todo salga bien te los quitarás de encima. Son desconfiados porque invertir a ciegas no es tan fácil.

—No creo que sea la primera vez que lo hacen, y honestamente, no sé por qué me han puesto tantos peros.

—Lo único que importa es que tú te sientas seguro de lo que haces —susurró él, dando un pequeño apretón a su hombro—. Cuando todo salga bien y sus cuentas tengan un par de dólares más por tu trabajo, créeme, se olvidarán de cualquier otra cosa.

Soltó una risita y asintió con su cabeza ligeramente.

—Eso espero.

Su teléfono sonó, apenas tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para sacarlo de su bolsillo y ver que se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

Era de Magnus.

_¿Podemos vernos hoy? Lo explicaré todo._

Luchó contra el deseo de contestar, trato de pensar que lo mejor era ignorarlo por completo, pero no lo consiguió. Tecleó rápidamente su respuesta.

_Tal vez hace dos días, ahora estoy ocupado. :)_

Dejó el teléfono en silencio y volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo.

Se despidió de Hodge con un fuerte apretón de manos y volvió a su oficina para adelantar trabajo. Aquel espacio que antes consideraba totalmente ajeno a su personalidad, extrañamente se había convertido en un refugio. Alec se había encargado de hacer uno que otro cambio, conservando algunos detalles ostentosos que no podía negar que le agradaban. Temía perder esa comodidad con la llegada de su nueva asistente, por lo poco que pudo leer sobre Aline Penhallow en su currículum era una chica graduada de la facultad de administración, había tenido un par de empleos antes como asistente de altos ejecutivos y parecía la más calificada para lo que creía necesitar. Eso era todo.

Soltó una leve risita al recordar las bromas de Jace e Izzy al contarles que tendría una asistente. Con el pasar de los días todo se hacía más real, en verdad estaba teniendo la oportunidad de vivir uno de sus más grandes sueños, el hecho de repetírselo una y otra vez realmente no le ayudaba a asimilarlo del todo. Después de tantos tropiezos y altibajos por fin podría darle al mundo un poco de todo ese conocimiento que conservaba sólo para sí mismo. Sin importar qué, se sentía orgulloso, tenía ese derecho.

Pequeños golpes en la puerta disiparon sus pensamientos, apenas pudo levantarse cuando reconoció la figura de Lydia a través de la puerta, detrás de ella una mujer joven con rastros asiáticos lo miraba claramente nerviosa. Alec la reconoció al instante, aunque se la imaginaba más alta e imponente. Sintió simpatía por ella, sabía exactamente lo que era estar en aquella situación.

—La señorita Penhallow está aquí, arquitecto —anunció Lydia.

Alec estuvo a punto de corregirla, pero terminó por soltar un suspiro apenas perceptible, acercándose al par de mujeres con una media sonrisa.

—Gracias, Lydia. —Asintió en dirección a la rubia y su mirada terminó posándose curiosa en Aline—. Bienvenida, por favor sigue y toma asiento.

Lydia le dedicó un amable gesto antes de desaparecer. Alec volvió a sentarse cómodamente frente a su escritorio, buscando rápidamente el currículum de Aline entre el montón de papeles desparramados por todos lados. No estaba acostumbrado a seguir aquel tipo de procedimiento, la mayor parte de su vida había estado siempre del otro lado, con las ansias en la boca del estómago para que simplemente terminaran diciéndole, _«muchas gracias por venir, nos comunicaremos con usted después»_ y por supuesto que jamás lo habían hecho.

—¿Has trabajado antes como asistente? —preguntó, después de lo que parecieron largos minutos.

—Sí —respondió ella, aquella sonrisa en sus labios era casi permanente—. De hecho, es el cargo que más he desempeñado.

—¿Te gusta?

—He aprendido muchas cosas de mis antiguos jefes, y sé que no será diferente con usted. —La vio removerse en la silla, pero su voz no titubeaba—. He tenido la oportunidad de seguir algunos proyectos llevados a cabo por F&B y me emociona la idea de poder trabajar aquí.

Dejó el currículum a un lado después de ojearlo por enésima vez, se daba por vencido en cuanto a los protocolos, tal vez su instinto le daría un mejor resultado. Miró a la mujer con gesto tranquilo y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Mira, hace apenas unas semanas estaba en tu posición, así que nunca he contratado a alguien para que trabaje para mí —dijo con sinceridad, manteniendo un tono bajo para no llegar a alterarla—. Lo único que me importa es que hagas bien tu trabajo y que podamos crear un muy buen ambiente laboral. Tuve que escoger entre una cantidad absurda de currículos y terminé escogiéndote a ti porque pareces la más indicada para lidiar conmigo y con el hecho de que odio dar ordenes.

La incredulidad en la expresión de Aline era evidente. Sus ojos se paseaban inquietos a su alrededor y sus labios se entreabrían, pero ninguna palabra llegaba a viva voz. Alec se sintió culpable, debió dejar que Catarina se encargara de todo, sin importar que después apenas pudiera soportar a quien quiera hubiese contratado para el puesto.

—Será un placer trabajar con usted, arquitecto Lightwood —dijo ella al fin—. Usted puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite.

Alec sintió su consciencia limpia de nuevo.

—Puedes llamarme Alec —pidió, levantándose después para tender su mano hacia ella—. Ahora sí, bienvenida a F&B.

La mujer se levantó inmediatamente después, estrechó su mano con clara emoción y ambos compartieron sinceras sonrisas. De alguna manera se sintió bien por ella, poder darle a alguien más la oportunidad que alguien le había dado a él resultaba ser más satisfactorio de lo que imaginaba. Le explicó que empezaría al día siguiente y que Catarina vendría en unos minutos a hablarle sobre sus obligaciones y a mostrarle cuál sería su lugar de trabajo.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho, porque como si hubiese sido llamada por la simple mención de su nombre, Catarina atravesó la puerta, esbozando un entusiasta saludo. Y no estaba sola, tras ella, un silencioso Magnus lo miraba con expresión ilegible. Catarina arrastró a Aline fuera de la oficina después de una breve presentación entre ellos, y pronto Alec y Magnus fueron las únicas víctimas de un denso silencio que tentaría la paciencia de cualquiera.

—Sé que tienes muchas razones para estar enojado conmigo, pero puedo explicarlo —soltó Magnus por fin.

—Si no es algo estrictamente profesional, prefiero que no hablemos ahora, estoy algo ocupado.

—Bien, podemos cenar juntos esta noche y...

—No —le interrumpió—. No puedo ni ahora ni después, por favor, sólo déjame.

—Me iré ahora —susurró. Alec no lo estaba mirando, sin embargo, sabía que caminaba hacia la puerta—. Pero hablaremos después.

Sorprendido, levantó la mirada para objetar de nuevo sus palabras, pero Magnus ya se había ido.

Aturdido se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, enterrando el rostro en la palma de sus manos. Haberse negado a hablar con Magnus había sido difícil, especialmente porque tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, dudas que despejar y otras cosas que dejar en claro. Estaba enojado y quería que él fuera consciente de eso, pero nada de lo que sentía había cambiado y probablemente no lo haría tempranamente. Los ojos del moreno le habían mirado de una manera suplicante y audaz que le hizo tambalear, y recordarlo no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

 

  
Unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse tras el horizonte, Alec decidió que era el momento perfecto para escabullirse. Sólo se detuvo para sostener una pequeña charla con Lydia y agradecerle por su ayuda en todo el proceso de ingreso de Aline. Al salir el bullicio lo accedió sin darle tregua, tuvo que abrirse paso entre el tumulto de gente que con prisa caminaba en todas direcciones. Afortunadamente consiguió subirse a un taxi más pronto de lo que esperaba, el caótico tráfico de Nueva York siempre alargaba el recorrido hasta su edificio por lo que se permitió ponerse cómodo, tampoco le mortificaba, no tenía ningún plan para esa noche, cenaría algo rápido y se encerraría en su habitación a empezar un nuevo libro o ver alguna película de la que después se quejaría por algún rebuscado motivo. Después de aquel día en el departamento de Magnus su vida había vuelto a su rutina normal y aburrida, e intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso, pero echaba de menos la diferencia, el tinte y color que el moreno traía consigo.

El conductor se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención. Alec observó a través de la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado. Se apresuró a pagar y bajó antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo de darle el cambio.

El departamento estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio cuando entró, Alec encendió las luces y caminó directamente hacia la pequeña isla de la cocina, sirviéndose un vaso de agua que bebió enseguida, e intentó tomar un segundo, pero un ruido a sus espaldas le distrajo, se giró alarmado, tomando un cuchillo en el proceso, había vivido el tiempo suficiente con Jace e Izzy para saber que no se trataba de ninguno de los dos, y todavía recordaba que hace poco más de un año los ladrones casi saquearon el departamento entero.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó la sombra, la voz masculina se escuchaba aterrorizada y se veían manos al aire en señal de rendición—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó, manteniendo su agarre firme en el cuchillo mientras le apuntaba al extraño—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

—Soy Simon, ¿recuerdas? Nos conocimos en la fiesta de la madre de Clary el otro día —respondió rápidamente, su cuerpo echado ligeramente hacia atrás, como esperando el primer ataque.

Alec se acercó un par de pasos más y entonces lo reconoció, a pesar de su expresión asustada que modificaba un poco los rasgos que recordaba del chico que conoció aquella noche. Lentamente volvió a dejar el cuchillo en su lugar y escuchó un suspiro aliviado de parte de Simon.

En ese momento Isabelle apareció, caminando deprisa y mostrándole una genuina expresión de sorpresa al verlo.

—¿Alec? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Vivo aquí? —inquirió, optando por ignorar la confusión que aquella pregunta le causaba. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasmado?

—Llegas temprano —susurró ella, mirando entre él y Simon, como si esperara descubrir algo.

Alec frunció el ceño al comprender finalmente el sentido de aquella situación.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó, mirando a Simon con dureza.

—Jace y Clary están aquí también —contestó Izzy, su nerviosismo era evidente, y eso definitivamente no era normal, ella no se mostraba nerviosa tan fácilmente—. Fueron por pizza... Simon y yo estábamos conversando mientras los esperábamos.

—¿En tu habitación?

—Oh, ella estaba mostrándome algunas cosas... —respondió Simon, mostrando una sonrisa que poco a poco se deslizó de su rostro—. De sus diseños, quiero decir...

—Simon —llamó Izzy, entre dientes.

—Bien, me callaré ahora.

Alec lo fulminó con la mirada.

No era tonto. Un hombre y una mujer saliendo de una habitación, sin saber cómo explicarlo, nerviosos, evasivos y con miradas culpables, la situación era sospechosamente obvia y tampoco quería darle demasiadas vueltas porque su imaginación no le ayudaba en nada. Isabelle no era una niña, y lo sabía, siempre había respetado sus desiciones a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la mayoría, mantenerse al margen siempre había parecido la opción más fácil, pero ella seguía siendo su hermana y estaban en su departamento, tenían reglas, por más patético y anticuado que sonara.

¿Cuánto más podían tentar su buena fe ese día?

Jace y Clary llegaron cargando una enorme caja de pizza y un par de bolsas que dejaron descuidadamente sobre la pequeña mesa de centro en la sala de estar. Eran completamente ajenos a la tensión que flotaba cortante en el aire y reían de una historia a la que Alec no prestó mucha atención. Isabelle y Simon permanecieron en silencio, sentados el uno al lado del otro, pero parecieron olvidarse de todo después de unos minutos, empezando también a bromear y reírse de cualquier cosa. De repente, las piezas que antes no encajaban ahora lo hacían perfectamente. Observó detenidamente la forma en que Izzy y Simon actuaban entre sí y no le pareció que fuesen completos extraños, el chico invadía su espacio personal y ella apenas lo notaba. Tal vez había estado demasiado ocupado en sus propios asuntos como para darse cuenta de eso antes, el descubrimiento le hizo sentir cauteloso, sin embargo, se esforzaría por no llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, sabía que su hermana lo hablaría cuando estuviese lista para hacerlo.

El sonido de su teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. El nombre de Magnus parpadeaba en la pantalla; lo miró fijamente por un instante antes de rechazar la llamada.

Segundos después el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje de texto.

_Hace mucho frío afuera, ¿sabes? Me conformaría con que salieras a darme las buenas noches._

Alec se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo una vez que entendió el significado de lo que acababa de leer. Se puso de pie y se disculpó antes de abandonar rápidamente el departamento, no quería arriesgarse a escuchar preguntas curiosas o enfrentarse al interrogante en las miradas de Izzy y Jace. Trató de mantener el ritmo de su respiración mientras caminaba por el angosto pasillo, pero vagamente lo consiguió. Entró al pequeño ascensor que hacía un ruido molesto al funcionar e ignoró el alegre saludo que el conserje le ofreció antes de salir del edificio.

Magnus estaba ahí, apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared de la entrada, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Alec se acercó despacio, temiendo ser presa de su imaginación.

—Buenas noches, Alexander —murmuró él, tranquilamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa.

—Te lo dije, quiero hablar contigo. Te fuiste de la empresa más temprano así que tuve que venir hasta aquí. —De alguna manera su voz era firme y clara. Alec lo miró fijamente, sus ojos destellaron—. Y no me iré hasta que hablemos.

—Magnus, no puedo hacer esto ahora —siseó, con cansancio.

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo, yo lo estoy porque he sido un completo idiota contigo, y lo siento. No ha sido mi intención, pero eso no me justifica, es sólo que... en mi vida están pasando tantas cosas ahora mismo y apenas puedo... —Hizo una pausa, miró brevemente al suelo y levantó la mirada, dando un par de pasos hacia Alec—. Sólo lo siento, por favor, créeme que lo siento.

—El problema no es que te vayas cada vez que estamos juntos —empezó, sosteniendo su mirada con determinación—. Soy completamente capaz de entender que eres un hombre ocupado, eso es normal, pero no es eso lo que siento... Yo siento que escapas de mí, y luego desapareces o sólo me ignoras, ¿Cómo debería sentirme? —inquirió, retrocediendo un paso al ver cómo Magnus se acercaba más—. Es como si no te importara... Y yo no quiero sentirme así.

—No, no es eso —Magnus estiró la mano hacia él con la intención de tocarlo, pero se detuvo—. Es todo lo contrario... Es complicado.

Alec resopló. No podía creer que estuviesen teniendo aquella conversación en medio de una calle oscura y desolada.

—No lo entiendo, no te entiendo —dijo tranquilamente, aunque aquel sentimiento estaba lejos de ser lo que realmente sentía—. Por alguna razón u otra, siempre que nos acercamos terminas alejándote después, y luego, cuando soy yo el que pretende alejarse entonces quieres hablar.

—Alexander...

—Me vuelves loco, me confundes y me siento como un completo imbécil porque simplemente no lo entiendo, no sé si estás acostumbrado a que la gente acepte lo que haces sin cuestionarte nada, pero yo no soy así —habló, sintiendo como otras palabras se le atascaban en la punta de la lengua—. No puedo ser así.

—Sé que no lo eres, yo mismo he reconocido antes que eres diferente —dijo Magnus, en tono seco, pero su expresión reflejaba mucho más—. Y no es un problema para mí.

Alec tomó una respiración profunda, obligándose a calmarse.

—Lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de todo esto —dijo al fin. Lo único que quería era terminar con aquel juego de una vez.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

—¿Y qué quieres tú? Porque no fui yo el que desapareció después —contraatacó, incapaz de mantener sus emociones al margen de la situación—. Es lo mejor... no podemos...

La mirada de Magnus se posó duramente en él, haciéndole estremecer levemente.

—No puedo devolver el tiempo para arreglar eso, pero estoy aquí ahora. —Su voz era más suave, casi suplicante—. ¿Crees que si no me importara realmente estuviera aquí?

Alec se permitió mirarlo detalladamente. Vestía un amplio abrigo que permanecía abierto, dejándole ver el elegante traje negro debajo, no llevaba corbata, los botones de la pulcra camisa blanca estaban abiertos, trayendo a su mente el recuerdo de un pecho firme y perfectamente bronceado, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus finos labios permanecían apretados, sus ojos se veían mucho más oscuros de lo que recordaba, tal vez por la poca luz que los rodeaba, se estrechaban al mirarlo, y su cabello, se veía desordenado y húmedo, como una cruel invitación a ser tocado. Y Alec quería tocarlo, quería acercarse y acabar con la frustración que sentía, besarlo de nuevo y ver si era capaz de sentir lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez.

Era tan malditamente atractivo.

No podía negarse, recurrir a mil excusas no haría que sus sentimientos desaparecieran, no opacaría aquella fascinación que sentía y definitivamente no haría que el hombre frente a él desistiera.

Una vez más, se dijo a sí mismo, _sólo una vez más_.

—Mis hermanos deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy —musitó, caminando nerviosamente de regreso al edificio, haciendo una pausa para volverse a Magnus, vacilante—. Puedes venir si quieres, pero son algo curiosos, así que probablemente te llenen de preguntas.

Magnus sonrió, mirándolo con un atisbo de esperanza en los ojos.

—Creo que puedo manejar eso.


	8. Capítulo 7

Todo estaba extrañamente en silencio cuando Alec volvió al departamento. Todos los ojos en la sala se posaron en Magnus, quien permanecía sólo a un par de pasos detrás. Izzy y Jace estrecharon sus miradas, estudiando al recién llegado con curiosidad, pero Clary tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Simon levantó su mano en forma de saludo, como si ya le fuera familiar...

—¿Magnus? —Clary se deshizo del brazo de Jace alrededor de sus hombros y se levantó para ir a su encuentro—. ¡Oh Dios mío, eres tú!

Alec frunció el ceño sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Biscuit? —murmuró Magnus, acercándose a la pelirroja, envolviéndola en un cariñoso abrazo que ella correspondió gustosa—. No puedo creerlo, ¡mírate!

—¡No te veía hace años! —exclamó Clary, todavía emocionada—. Mi madre dijo que estuviste en su fiesta de cumpleaños, te estuve buscando, pero no te encontré por ningún lado.

Magnus puso un mechón de cabello rojizo tras la oreja de Clary y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo sé, ¿tres años, hm? —inquirió, soltando un suspiro—. Tuve que irme muy pronto, pero me hubiese encantado verte.

Alec se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó al fin, mirando entre ellos sin poder ocultar su confusión.

—Magnus y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —respondió Clary, nadie podía ignorar la sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba sus labios, era ciertamente contagiosa—. Larga historia.

—¿Alec? —cuestionó Izzy, con aquella expresión en su rostro que sólo podía significar una cosa para Alec.

Asintió despacio y se volvió hacia Magnus, titubeante.

—Él es Magnus Bane, es el presidente de F&B. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando nerviosamente entre los presentes. Jace mantenía su ceño fruncido, Isabelle ahora sonreía y Simon parecía completamente ajeno a la situación—. Vino a hablar conmigo sobre algo y.... yo lo invité a pasar y a cenar con nosotros.

Izzy fue la primera en levantarse y presentarse ante Magnus, él ofreció un amable halago sobre lo bonita que era y ella pareció enganchada de inmediato. La siguió Jace, demasiado cauteloso para la tranquilidad de Alec, casi sintió la fuerza con la que el rubio apretó la mano del moreno, pero éste no mostró ninguna emoción incómoda ante el gesto. Y por último Simon, que lo saludó con una confianza de viejos amigos. Alec casi soltó una risita histérica, la escena parecía sacada de una película, una comedia para ser exactos. Cuando vio a Magnus en la fiesta se imaginó que estaba ahí simplemente porque sí, no era el único hombre de negocios en la pomposidad de aquel cortejo, pero jamás lo conectó con Clary, así que estaba igual de sorprendido que todos los demás en la habitación.

Sorpresivamente todos encontraron espacio en la pequeña sala de estar. Compartieron la pizza que Jace y Clary habían comprado para la cena y tomaron cerveza mientras la conversación se amenizaba. Todos hablaban animadamente y se reían de la casualidad, incluso Jace parecía haberse relajado y en algún momento se unió a la charla, contando sus propias historias y jactándose como siempre. Izzy estaba extrañamente callada, pero reía relajadamente, especialmente cuando era Simon el que intervenía. Alec no decía mucho, pero se esforzaba por no mostrarse distante, estaba frente a Magnus y lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad, esperando algún movimiento que le indicara que el hombre estaba incómodo, pero era todo lo contrario, su semblante se mostraba relajado y la constante sonrisa en sus labios evidenciaba que verdaderamente estaba disfrutando, al punto que se le imposibilitaba creer que aquel hombre tuviera tantos misterios rodeándole, a simple vista parecía un libro abierto, pero sabía de sobra que estaba lejos de serlo, más bien era un libro casi ilegible, pero uno que le interesaba más que todos los demás. En otro momento Alec se hubiese emocionado al ver la escena, pero la incertidumbre lo acechaba sin darle oportunidad de hacerlo, preguntas sin respuestas y vacíos que ni siquiera sabía cómo llenar.

Magnus lo miró, como si hubiese sentido el no tan disimulado escudriño al que lo habían sometido. Alec apartó la mirada avergonzado, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas delatándolo sin compasión alguna. Necesitaba trabajar en ser más sigiloso, aunque sospechaba que la práctica no le ayudaría en situaciones como esa, al menos no con Magnus. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a la conversación como si nada. Jace carraspeó a su lado, haciendo que se girara a mirarlo.

—Así que, ¿Magnus, eh? —inquirió el rubio, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa—. ¿Por él desapareciste aquel día?

—¿Qué? —Alec no pudo evitar mostrarse aturdido—. No, no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Vamos, Alec —murmuró Jace, dejándose caer completamente sobre el sofá, dedicándole una rápida mirada a Magnus—. Soy yo, te conozco, y además he visto cómo lo miras.

—Jace... —siseó en voz baja, temiendo que alguien pudiera escuchar aquella conversación.

—No te estoy pidiendo una explicación, tranquilo —interrumpió él, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que seguramente estaba pensando—. Sólo quería que supieras que está bien, si es lo que quieres sabes que te apoyaré.

Suspiró y asintió en silencio. No quería entrar en detalles porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él mismo los tuviera, pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza de no haber hecho mal al invitar a Magnus al departamento, el siguiente pensamiento que llegó a él después de haberlo hecho fue precisamente que el moreno se sintiera incómodo, que sus hermanos hicieran una pregunta tras otra sin parar y que decidiera alejarse una vez más. Pero los minutos pasaban y Magnus parecía tener a todo el mundo comiendo de su mano.

Entre tantas historias Alec se enteró de que Magnus vivió un par de años con Clary y su madre. No tardó en hacer la conjetura, recordó la historia que Magnus le había contado sobre su padre echándolo de la casa al encontrarlo con un chico en su habitación. Tenía sentido entonces la emoción de Clary al verlo después de tanto tiempo y la familiaridad que desbordaba el uno alrededor del otro. Simon y Magnus se conocieron para la misma época, y al parecer habían sido un trío algo explosivo, a juzgar por las anécdotas que sin pudor alguno compartían entre ellos.

—Esto se lo debo a Magnus —soltó Simon, señalando una pequeña cicatriz en su frente que casi pasaba desapercibida al ser cubierta por el largo copete de su cabello—. Entré por la ventana de la habitación de Clary una noche y sigo sin saber lo que me lanzó porque desperté horas después en el hospital.

Magnus estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, tratando de reprimir una risita.

—Fue sólo un zapato —dijo tranquilamente—. Ni siquiera sé cómo un zapato pudo hacerte eso, y honestamente, ¿a quién se le ocurre entrar por la ventana casi a la medianoche?, pensé que eras un ladrón y entré en pánico.

—Estaba castigada y mi madre no me dejaba recibir visitas —agregó Clary, riendo.

—Además —continuó Magnus—. Tus lentes se rompieron y fue la única manera en que tu madre te dejó cambiarlos. Sabes que me sentí terriblemente culpable después, pero esos lentes no te favorecían en nada.

Simon hizo una mueca, ofendido.

—Si hubiese muerto los lentes no me iban a servir de nada —contestó, vacilante—. Pero ya te perdoné por eso.

—Me perdonaste porque te regalé la guitarra que tanto querías para tu cumpleaños.

—Con el dinero que había ahorrado por meses para su kit de maquillaje especial, eso es importante —acotó Clary, mirando repentinamente en dirección a Magnus, interrogante—. No dejabas que nadie te viera sin maquillaje, ni siquiera por las mañanas, ¿qué pasó?

Alec centró su atención en Magnus, esperando por su respuesta, como todos los demás. El aire de repente se volvió pesado, parecía que el más suave murmullo desataría un desastre irremediable. No se preocupó por ver la expresión en los demás rostros, sólo le importaba uno, el de aquel hombre que continuaba siendo un completo misterio, un libro cerrado; un extraño. Un extraño por el que sentía cosas que ni siquiera podía explicar, un extraño con el que soñaba, un extraño al que anhelaba, al que quería conocer y entender, pocas cosas había deseado tanto en su vida como esa.

—Sólo fue un cambio, ya sabes cómo soy —respondió Magnus al fin, mostrando una tenue sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció.

Por un largo y tenso momento nadie dijo nada. Alec sintió ganas de estar a solas con Magnus y plantearle sus propias preguntas, pero la posibilidad de hacerlo y pasar desapercibido era escasa, por no reconocer que era algo completamente imposible.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que eres el presidente de la empresa donde trabaja Alec? —preguntó Izzy, rompiendo finalmente aquel silencio—. Pareces muy joven para eso.

Alec pensó en protestar ante la pregunta de su hermana, pero vio a Magnus asintiendo brevemente.

—Bueno, heredé una parte de las acciones de mi padre —respondió, despacio. Su expresión parecía distante, como si de repente estuviese pensando en algo—. Y gracias por eso, realmente me halagas.

—No es algo que haga seguido —dijo Simon, hundiéndose en el sofá después de notar el reproche en los ojos de Isabelle.

Clary y Jace soltaron un par de risitas antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la cocina. Alec sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo,  _de nuevo_. El sentimiento, podría decirse, ya era algo familiar.

—¿Y era muy importante lo que tenías que hablar con Alec? ¿cómo para venir a su casa fuera del horario laboral? —Isabelle sonreía de manera sugestiva.

—Izzy —replicó Alec entre dientes, esperando que eso fuese advertencia suficiente para que cesara sus preguntas.

—¿Pregunté algo malo? —insistió ella.

—Ciertamente era algo muy importante —murmuró Magnus, mirando ahora fijamente en dirección Alec—. Pero creo que podremos solucionarlo.

Alec frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada. Siguió un largo silencio, pero esta vez no se sentía incómodo.

Miró hacia la cocina y vio a Jace enterrar su rostro en el cabello de Clary, dejando después un pequeño beso en su mejilla, a ella sonreírle como si él fuese su persona favorita en el mundo, ambos actuaban entre sí como si los demás no existieran o simplemente no les importaran. Posó su mirada después en Simon, quien miraba a Isabelle con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, misma que se desvaneció cuando el chico fue consciente de la mirada insistente sobre él. Cuando miró a su hermana, ella estrechaba los ojos en su dirección con evidente desaprobación, y Alec simplemente desvió su atención de ellos, suspirando. Se preguntaba si en algún momento podría llegar a eso con Magnus, y se sintió mal, porque no era lo suficientemente valiente para desearlo, para luchar por eso y merecerlo. El problema nunca había sido Magnus, el problema real era él mismo, él y sus ridículas inseguridades. Tenía serias dificultades al encontrar la manera de expresar lo que sentía, no porque se avergonzara de ello como muchas personas pensarían, simplemente no se le daba bien, a su parecer las emociones eran como debilidades disfrazadas que tarde o temprano lo traicionarían, quería evitarse el dolor, como si de verdad eso fuera posible, y esa era una de las razones por las que nunca buscó establecerse en una relación, nadie merecía estar con una persona así,  _como él._

—Sin duda me encantaría quedarme mucho más, pero debo irme —anunció Magnus, torciendo ligeramente sus labios, su mirada seguía sobre Alec, esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte.

Alec se levantó rápidamente.

—Te acompañaré a la salida —dijo, tratando de ignorar la mirada que le dedicó su hermana.

Magnus asintió, envolviendo a Isabelle en un amistoso abrazo que hizo que Alec se sintiera nervioso, no acostumbraba a ver a su hermana compartiendo aquellas muestras de cariño con cualquiera. Jace estrechó su mano con más amabilidad que la primera vez, y con Simon compartió un extraño saludo de señas. Clary le hizo prometer que se verían pronto, prolongando así la despedida entre risas y burlas, y cuando finalmente salieron al pasillo y Alec cerró la puerta del departamento tras de sí, opacando las voces, ambos soltaron un suspiro, terminando por reír después ante lo cómico que les había resultado esa pequeña coincidencia.

La noche estaba más fría que la última vez que estuvieron fuera, la calle ahora más desierta y más oscura, cualquiera pensaría que era de madrugada, pero faltaban más de cuatro horas para la medianoche. Las paredes del edificio escurrían agua y en las zanjas de la acera pequeñas corrientes seguían un rumbo desconocido, seguramente había estado lloviendo, después de todo nada relacionado al clima podía considerarse sorpresa si hablaban de una ciudad como Nueva York. El viento sopló con fuerza y Alec no pudo evitar estremecerse, había salido con tanta prisa que se olvidó de abrigarse correctamente. De repente un nuevo peso cayó sobre sus hombros y en peculiar olor invadió sus fosas nasales, cerró sus ojos brevemente y al abrirlos se encontró frente a frente con Magnus. Entonces notó que él ya no tenía puesto su abrigo y entendió por qué de repente había dejado de sentir tanto frío.

Magnus impidió que se lo quitara, leyendo la clara intención en sus ojos.

—Estoy bien, mi auto tiene calefacción, parece que lo necesitas más.

Alec no insistió, pero no porque no pudiese soportar el frío, sino porque ahora el olor de Magnus estaba por todas partes.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias a ti, tus hermanos son encantadores —murmuró él—. Hace mucho no me divertía tanto, me cayeron muy bien.

—Y tú a ellos —respondió, permitiéndose mostrar una tenue sonrisa—. Lo siento por las preguntas incómodas.

Magnus negó despacio con su cabeza.

—No te disculpes, Alexander. Ellos se preocupan por ti, es normal.

—Magnus...

—Sé que tienes preguntas —dijo él rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo—. Pero no creo que ahora sea el momento para que hablemos, son muchas cosas. ¿Mañana tal vez?

Alec lo estudió por unos segundos, sus labios torciéndose.

—Está bien —aceptó.

—Entonces... —Magnus lentamente se acercó a Alec, pero su intención no era exactamente clara—. ¿Eso quiero decir que tengo otra oportunidad contigo?

El corazón de Alec se saltó un latido, no esperaba aquella pregunta, no así.

—Podemos discutir eso mañana también —murmuró, esforzándose por parecer seguro.

Magnus suspiró, pero asintió en silencio. Se acercó a él, cuidando sus pasos y dejó un casto beso en su mejilla. Alec se quedó muy quieto.

—Hasta mañana, Alexander.  
  
  
  


La primera vez que Alec pensó que estaba enamorado tenía apenas quince años. Roy Howard no era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y mucho menos el chico más popular en la secundaria, tampoco el más guapo, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes lo dejaban sólo en una escala promedio, los chicos en San Diego solían ser grandes y atléticos, imponentes e intimidantes, pero Roy era más del tipo tímido que pasaba desapercibido; como Alec. Tal vez por eso no sospechó nada cuando una mañana como cualquier otra el asustadizo muchacho se acercó a él con una sonrisa, preguntándole por una simple tarea. En menos de una semana parecían haber congeniado bien, tenían gustos en común y siempre había algo de lo que hablar. Pasaron todo un verano juntos, y a Alec le gustaba, pero Roy buscaba algo que sólo podía obtener después de una prueba de fuego:  _aceptación_. En una de las tantas fiestas que la secundaria organizaba en la playa, Alec se armó de valor y le confesó a Roy lo que sentía, intentó también darle un beso, pero un grupo de chicos salió de entre las sombras, riendo como si hubiesen visto la mejor comedia de sus vidas. Aguardó esperanzado a que Roy se pusiera de su lado pero el chico no parecía precisamente culpable cuando el líder del grupo le pidió que lo golpeara para terminar la prueba. Alec había sido su prueba de fuego, y en realidad, eso le dolió más que cualquier golpe. No sintió nada más. De no haber sido por Jace seguramente lo habrían matado a golpes esa noche.

No lo recordaba porque todavía le doliera, lo recordaba porque era una de esas cosas que simplemente no podía olvidar. Después de esa noche sopesó una y mil posibilidades por las que Roy le haría algo así, a pesar de que en el fondo lo sabía con certeza, no le parecía que los momentos compartidos hubiesen sido todos una farsa, incluso días después, cuando regresó a clases y volvió a ver a Roy, vio un dejo de dolor en sus ojos verdes mientras lo miraba, pero ese dolor se transformaba en cuanto sus nuevos amigos entraban en escena. De alguna manera Alec lo entendió, y también lo perdonó. Roy sólo quería ser aceptado, dejar de ser la presa fácil y la víctima para pasar a ser  _algo más_. No podía culparlo.

Magnus no era como Roy.

En lo absoluto.

Pero de alguna manera él todavía tenía algo de aquel mismo Alec.

Se removió una vez más, a pesar de que la habitación estaba a oscuras, la tenue luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana formaba figuras extrañas en las cortinas, distrayéndolo. El colchón emitía un sonido molesto cada vez que se movía, pero eso no era lo que le inquietaba. Había pasado las últimas dos horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero el esfuerzo había sido todo en vano. Y lo odiaba, las noches donde se ponía pensativo nunca le dejaban nada bueno. Después de despedirse de Magnus y regresar al departamento se había refugiando de inmediato en su habitación, ni siquiera miró en dirección a Izzy y Jace, o Clary y Simon, no quería saber lo que aguardaban sus miradas para él, no quería lidiar con nada más ese día. Sin embargo, lo único que había hecho desde que se dejó caer sobre la cama era pensar, en una cosa y en la otra, haciendo y deshaciendo conjeturas que le hacían preguntarse qué diablos estaba mal con él.

Su habitación olía a Magnus, el abrigo ahora estaba colgado en un perchero a unos cuantos pies de la cama, pero Alec percibía el olor en todas partes. Tal vez por la prenda o tal vez era sólo la veracidad de su mente e imaginación. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente sentía la calidez de aquellos labios en su mejilla, las sensaciones desbordantes que parecían alcanzar cada conexión de su cuerpo y abducirlo en un sentir poderoso, dejándolo indefenso y deseoso de más, de algo que ya no sabía si tendría.

Leves golpes en la puerta le hicieron estirarse sobre su espalda.

—Alec —La voz de Isabelle era baja, pero la reconoció sin problema—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Sí —contestó, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

Izzy entró, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó al borde de la cama. Alec encendió la pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche y se incorporó para sentarse a su lado, conservando el silencio, sabía que ella diría algo tarde o temprano.

—Lo siento —murmuró al fin.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó, confundido—. ¿Qué pasa?

Escuchó un suspiro.

—Lo de Simon... lo siento. Sé que sabes de lo que hablo, no me hagas repetirlo.

Aquel tono afligido le hizo enderezarse, de repente más interesado en las palabras de su hermana. Isabelle no era una mujer demostrativa, y Alec estaba bien con eso, él tampoco lo era. Por eso sabía que cuando ella dejaba ver tan despreocupadamente alguna de sus emociones debía prestarle atención, porque indirectamente estaba queriendo decirle algo.

—Estás saliendo con él —Pretendía que  sus palabras sonaran más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y el ver a su hermana con la mirada fija en el suelo le preocupaba—. Izzy, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Recuerdas la noche en que mamá se negó por primera vez a leerme un cuento de buenas noches? Hice un gran berrinche, pero aún así no conseguí que lo hiciera —murmuró, su rostro ahora era visible y una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica adornaba sus labios—. Lloré de rabia hasta que tú viniste a mi habitación.

—Me ofrecí a leerte uno, pero estabas tan enfurruñada que sólo me dijiste que no querías. —Alec sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Pero de todos modos tomé el libro y te lo leí, después de un rato te giraste y me pediste que lo leyera de nuevo.

—Te hice ir a mi habitación todas las noches a leerme un cuento —dijo Izzy, apoyando ahora su cabeza en el hombro de Alec—. Y te hice jurarme que no se lo contarías a mamá.

Alec soltó una risita.

—Y nunca se lo dije.

Un largo silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—Creo que Simon me gusta —soltó Isabelle, después de unos segundos—. Como... en realidad me gusta, mucho. Nunca me había sentido tan tonta, y es ridículo porque todo el tiempo le coqueteo, pero él parece no notarlo y sólo... —Ella levantó sus manos en señal de exasperación, dejándolas caer rápidamente después—. Quiero que olvides todo esto en cuanto salga por esa puerta, he tomado mucha cerveza hoy.

—Hey, está bien —expresó, rodeando el cuerpo de su hermana cariñosamente. Sintió ganas de decirle cuánto la entendía, especialmente en ese momento, pero sabía que Izzy no se quedaría sólo con eso, empezaría a preguntarle una cosa tras otra, así que desistió—. ¿No has pensado en decírselo directamente?

—No —zanjó ella, sin más.

Alec arrugó el ceño. Su hermana podría fácilmente ser el tipo de mujer que se le declaraba a un hombre sin pudor alguno, sin temor al rechazo y a nada, pero también podía ser del tipo que atesoraba su dignidad y de ninguna manera se arriesgaría a admitir sus sentimientos primero. De alguna manera siempre envidió la determinación y la seguridad que Isabelle demostraba ante cada situación, era todo lo contrario a él, aunque eso nunca había supuesto un problema en la relación entre ellos. Jace era su mejor amigo, su confidente en todo, pero a Izzy ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de contarle muchas cosas, ella simplemente las sabía, y no sólo eso, también sabía cómo manejarlo y mejorarlo, una conexión emocional que siempre los había hecho muy cercanos.

—Sería un completo idiota si te deja ir.

—Si es que llega a notarlo —murmuró, frunciendo los labios—. Pero ya, no toquemos más ese tema, en realidad sólo quería hablarlo con alguien.

—Izzy... —empezó Alec, con la intención de presionar el tema e indagar un poco más.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Magnus y tú están saliendo? —inquirió, claramente queriendo desviar la conversación—. En realidad, debería estar enojada contigo, no puedo creer que no me hayas hablado sobre él antes.

Alec apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—No estamos saliendo —respondió.

—Claro, supongo que no, por eso lo mirabas de esa manera y actuabas tan extraño a su alrededor —Izzy besó su mejilla y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta—. Sé que si no has hablado de él es por algo, pero cuando quieras hacerlo, sabes que estoy aquí. Buenas noches, Alec.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse fue su señal para dejarse caer sobre la cama nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, y se dijo que debería dormir. Probablemente debería.

Pero de nuevo, no podía.

Su teléfono sonó.

Alec vio el nombre de Magnus en la pantalla por unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio en incertidumbre. Podía ignorar la llamada y alegar después que ya estaba dormido, pero no era lo que realmente quería.

—¿Hola? —contestó, su curiosidad siempre era más grande.

—Alexander —murmuró Magnus desde el otro lado del teléfono. Alec cerró los ojos ante la mención de su nombre—. ¿Te he despertado?

—No —respondió en voz baja—. ¿Qué pasa?

Silencio.

—¿Me dejas llevarte a un lugar mañana? No planeo secuestrarte ni nada por el estilo, sólo quiero enseñarte algo... y hablar, por supuesto. No se me olvida que te lo debo.

—No dejaría que me secuestres —murmuró, ¿burlón? Definitivamente necesitaba dormir.

—¿Esa es otra de tus extrañas maneras de decirme que sí?

Alec suspiró, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo.

—Nunca me dejas opción.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo a través del teléfono, pero se disipó enseguida y Alec se ahorró el preguntar qué había sido.

—Siempre tenemos opciones, pero está bien, no quiero persuadirte para que me digas que no —escuchó que Magnus se aclaraba la garganta y al fondo una risita—. Es Catarina, ignórala.

Frunció el ceño.

—Está bien.

—Muy bien, entonces te dejo descansar y nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

_No, quiero escuchar tu voz un poco más_ , pensó.

—Buenas noches, Magnus. Descansa tú también —dijo después de un momento.

—Buenas noches, Alexander.

Al terminar la llamada se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había agitado, sus mejillas se sentían extrañamente calientes y un nudo de emoción le subía al pecho, abrumándolo con esa misma familiaridad que difícilmente podía pasar por alto.

Agradeció que Magnus no fuese capaz de verlo en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tres cosas.
> 
> Primera, me gustaría mucho saber si la historia les va gustando así, porque acá entre nos, estoy teniendo uno de esos bloqueos horribles y bah, no me gusta para nada.
> 
> Segunda, llego pronto porque me iré de viaje y no sé si podré actualizar la otra semana como de costumbre, así que por si acaso.
> 
> Tercera, (y nunca menos importante) GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, no exagero al decir que me hacen muy feliz.


	9. Capítulo 8

Alec nunca había estado tan distraído en su vida. Cuando se trataba de su trabajo siempre tenía algo que hacer, algo que revisar o simplemente empezar. Pero esa mañana en lo único que podía pensar era en Magnus y su llamada de la noche anterior. Después de la emoción por la corta charla telefónica, no pudo evitar pensar que era un poco raro que el moreno le llamase cuando apenas se habían visto un par de horas atrás. Se preguntaba si lo que quería mostrarle en realidad era tan importante o si sólo había sido una excusa para hablar con él una vez más.

Como fuera, ambas ideas le gustaban.

Levantó la vista del papeleo que tenía esparcido por todo el escritorio y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Aline, quien entraba con una taza de café en las manos. Alec le había insistido en que no debía preocuparse por aquel tipo de obligaciones, él era perfectamente capaz de servirse el café y de llamar a algún lado a pedir su almuerzo en caso de que no pudiese ir a alguna parte, que por lo general prefería quedarse en la oficina, no le agradaba mucho el tener que lidiar con más gente, afuera siempre habían personas curiosas por una cosa u otra. Algo que siempre le había parecido extraño, ¿por qué quedarte mirando a alguien que jamás has visto en tu vida? Tal vez la misma pregunta era la respuesta, sea cual fuese el caso, Alec no lo entendía.

—Gracias —susurró, tomando la taza de manos de Aline, dándole un rápido sorbo después—. Es perfecto.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de dejarlo solo nuevamente.

Hacía frío e incluso parecía que empezaría a nevar en cualquier momento. De no haber sido por Jace nunca hubiese llegado a tiempo a la oficina. Pensó que tal vez debía dejar de hacerse de oídos sordos a los consejos de su hermano y comprarse un coche. Su padre les había enseñado a conducir antes de cumplir los dieciséis, pero Alec nunca había tenido el interés ni la necesidad de un auto, y tampoco el dinero. Ahora podía ser diferente, tenía que moverse por toda la ciudad, todas las mañanas, de un extremo a otro, y ciertamente empezaba a incomodarle que su tiempo dependiera de que alguien más manejara con la velocidad suficiente o tomara los atajos correctos para no atascarse en el tráfico y llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Aline irrumpió de nuevo en su oficina, trayendo más papeles consigo. Alec suspiró sin disimularlo.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, mostrándole una ligera mueca—. Pero Catarina no deja de traer cajas, estoy tratando de revisarlas primero para sacar lo que realmente necesitamos, parece que no se termina.

—No te preocupes —contestó, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Realmente no puedo quejarme, pero parece que el antiguo arquitecto no hizo su trabajo de al menos un año.

La mujer reprimió una risita.

—Terminaremos a tiempo, ya verás. —Aline a punto de atravesar la puerta se devolvió, recogió la taza vacía del escritorio y lo miró con cautela—. Y traeré más café.

Él no respondió esta vez, ya estaba sumergido en la lectura de otro proyecto inconcluso. Soltó un bufido de frustración y arrugó otra hoja, tirándola después a la papelera.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

Alec casi se creyó presa de alguna alucinación cuando vio a Magnus parado frente a él, ni siquiera lo había sentido entrar.

—No —respondió en medio de un suspiro—. Estaba revisando estos proyectos que dejó el antiguo arquitecto, pero no creo que sirvan de mucho.

Magnus arqueó una ceja y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás mejor.

—No estoy tan seguro, pero eso espero, honestamente no quiero tener a la junta encima de nuevo —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Te dieron problemas en mi ausencia? —Magnus se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Alec apenas lo miró de reojo.

—Todos tuvimos problemas en tu ausencia. —Hizo una pausa, pensando que había sido poco considerado al decirlo de aquella manera, sin embargo, Magnus permanecía tranquilo, mirándolo—. Estaban algo inquietos y dudosos sobre algunos detalles, pero logré convencerlos al final, o eso creo, al menos no he recibido ninguna otra queja.

—Lamento no haber estado ahí, me hubiese encantado verte en acción —La voz de Magnus detonaba cierta malicia que no pudo ignorar.

Los ojos de Alec se entrecerraron mientras lo escudriñaba. No sabía si estaba malinterpretando aquellas palabras o si era la intención inicial del moreno que lo hiciera. Sintió sus mejillas arder y bajó de nuevo la mirada para evitar ser descubierto.

—Supongo que no estás aquí para hablar sobre eso.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de nada relacionado al trabajo, tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Te llamé anoche y dije que quería enseñarte un lugar... bueno, creo que es el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, tratando de parecer indiferente.

Magnus se inclinó sobre el escritorio, sorpresivamente llevó su mano hasta la barbilla de Alec y levantó su rostro, obligándolo a mirarle.

—¿Estás bromeando conmigo o de verdad lo olvidaste?

—No, no lo he olvidado, pero tampoco recuerdo haber dicho que sí —respondió, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Magnus lo soltó, pero su mirada permaneció fija en él.

—Muy bien —siseó, torciendo los labios sutilmente—. ¿Qué debo hacer para ganarme ese sí? Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó.

—Lo que quieras.

Alec ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Magnus por unos segundos más. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, como lo había visto siempre, dándole una perfecta visión de sus rasgos. Sus ojos parecían más claros por la tenue luz que entraba por el ventanal y sus labios sonrosados porque acababa de relamerlos con descaro. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo mejor sería decir que no y seguir concentrado en su trabajo, aunque realmente no lo estaba, y tampoco creía conseguirlo después de esa charla.  _Joder_ , estaba tan perdido.

—Lo único que quiero es que seas sincero conmigo —dijo por fin.

—Te prometí que lo sería, y pienso cumplirlo. Sé que es difícil que confíes en mí después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero... estoy siendo sincero contigo ahora. ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que me creas?

Alec se puso de pie, sintiendo una repentina tensión que lo puso incómodo.

—No, Magnus. No quiero que pienses que estoy haciendo esto sólo por complicarte las cosas y tener algo a cambio, porque no es así... no es lo que pretendo, yo sólo...

—Yo te entiendo, Alexander —intervino Magnus, como si hubiese notado su dificultad para expresar lo que realmente quería—. Creo que he llegado a conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que nunca harías algo como eso. Quieres respuestas, todos las queremos, eso no está mal.

—Es que no sabes... —insistió Alec, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. No sabes lo que pienso, lo que siento... yo nunca me había sentido de esta manera, no lo entiendes...

—Pruébame.

Alec resopló, se sentía histérico, pero a esas alturas no encontraba manera de reprimirse.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Magnus.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy bromeando? —inquirió el moreno, poniéndose también de pie para acercarse a él—. Dime lo que estás pensando.

La cercanía lo dejó sin aliento, su firmeza tambaleando ante aquella sensación placentera que le abrumaba cada vez que la calidez del cuerpo ajeno parecía atravesarle la piel. No pudo evitar que su mirada se posara una vez más en los labios de Magnus, tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo que quería tirar de aquel hombre y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los pulmones. Era un sentimiento nuevo y primitivo que lo hacía sentirse avergonzado porque nunca había necesitado a nadie de esa manera. Magnus parecía poner a prueba cada aspecto de su vida que creía perfecto, desde aquel primer encuentro Alec apenas había conseguido dejar de pensar en él, y estaba cansado de huir de eso, de lo que sentía, de lo que  _quería_.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —soltó, sin moderación alguna—. Puedes decirme la verdad, sé que piensas que tal vez soy muy inexperto en esto, pero puedo entenderlo.

Apartó la mirada al sentir la de Magnus insistente sobre él.

—¿Estás hablando de sexo? ¿Es eso? —preguntó Magnus, soltado después un suspiro al no obtener ninguna respuesta—. Alexander, es imposible mirarte y no desearte, querer tocarte, y besarte, mírate, eres un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Pero no se trata sólo de eso... el sexo no sería suficiente para mí. Yo también quiero conocerte, y quiero que me conozcas, quiero que sea lo que sea que estemos sintiendo se convierta en algo más. Y sí, tengo miedo, no voy a decirte que no, porque lo  _siento_... tú y todo esto, de alguna manera es nuevo para mí también.

Los ojos de Alec se mantuvieron abiertos, apenas se atrevía a parpadear después de aquellas palabras.

—A veces es tan frustrante no saber lo que estás pensando —habló Magnus de nuevo.

—No estoy pensando nada racional ahora mismo —admitió, en voz baja.

—Aun así —agregó el moreno, usando aquel tono de voz suave que a Alec tanto le encantaba. Así acababa de determinarlo—. Tu mirada es muy expresiva, dice muchas cosas cuando no hablas, pero es como si todavía hubiese algo ahí, algo que no se ve, que no dices, y que me intriga de una manera que no puedo explicar... y me gusta, me gusta mucho.

En ese momento Alec sintió que ya había escuchado suficiente, y le fue imposible resistir el impulso de finalmente ir por eso que tanto quería. Sin cuidado tomó el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos y presionó sus labios con fuerza contra los ajenos, impidiendo que él pudiese seguir hablando. Magnus le devolvió el beso después de soltar un jadeo, tirando de su cabello, ansioso y complaciente. Sus labios eran tan suaves como la primera vez, el beso sabía a algo de whisky y menta. Un segundo después la lengua contraria bailaba en su boca, invitándole a una guerra que luchó sin pensárselo dos veces. Y a pesar de que el momento no podía ser más íntimo, sentía la necesidad de besarlo más profundamente, como si aún no tuviese suficiente de eso. Incluso cuando empezó a sentir la falta de aire en sus pulmones peleó para no romper aquel roce. Simplemente no podía. Así que fue Magnus quien lo hizo al final.

Ambos quedaron con la respiración errática. Las pupilas de Magnus estaban dilatadas, su rostro completamente sonrojado y sus labios hinchados por el beso. Alec contuvo la necesidad de besarlo de nuevo, aunque sintiera que de verdad tuviese el derecho y la propiedad de hacerlo cada vez que lo quisiera.

—Entonces... ¿Dónde está ese lugar que quieres enseñarme? —preguntó, antes de que Magnus pudiese decir cualquier cosa y antes de sucumbir una vez más a sus propios deseos.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Magnus empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Alec, deslizando después la yema de sus dedos hasta su cuello.

—Te gusta el misterio —agregó, cerrando los ojos ante la suavidad de aquel toque.

—No tanto como tú.  
  
  
  


Magnus había estado conduciendo por más de una hora y en algún momento Alec se quedó dormido. Despertó con un suave sacudimiento, aturdido y confundido. El no dormir la noche anterior estaba mostrando sus consecuencias. Se sintió avergonzado al notar la mirada curiosa en los ojos del moreno y la sonrisa divertida que adornaba sus labios.

—Lo siento —susurró, restregándose los dedos contra sus ojos.

—No estoy enojado por verte dormir, todo lo contrario, ha sido bastante interesante... por llamarlo de alguna manera decente.

—¿Y la manera no decente?

—No te la diré.

—Pensé que no te importaba mucho el tema de la decencia —opinó, mirando curioso a su alrededor.

—Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que todavía no sabes  —informó Magnus, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente.

Alec rodó los ojos. Terminó asomándose por la ventanilla y frunciendo el ceño al ver que estaban estacionados a un lado de la carretera, en medio de prácticamente la nada, alrededor no había más que vegetación densa, árboles exuberantes y hasta podía jurar que escuchaba el canto de algunos pájaros. Se volvió hacia Magnus, esperando que él reconociera la confusión en su rostro después de ver todo eso.

—¿Este lugar debería decirme algo? —preguntó, echando un segundo vistazo a través del vidrio, pensando que tal vez estaba pasando algo por alto.

Pero siguió sin ver nada.

—No todavía —respondió él, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad—. Tenemos que caminar un poco.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Había dormido prácticamente todo el recorrido y no se había fijado precisamente en el camino que siguieron hasta llegar a aquel lugar—. ¿Esto es...? ¿Estamos fuera de la ciudad?

Magnus asintió, bajándose del coche en silencio. Alec se tomó unos segundos para asimilar aquella información antes de unirse a él.

—No estamos muy lejos, sólo a un par de minutos, regresaremos hoy mismo, no te preocupes.

—No estoy precisamente preocupado, estoy intrigado, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

—No seas impaciente.

_Tan fácil que es decirlo._

Magnus caminó hacia un sendero, haciéndole una pequeña seña con sus manos para que lo siguiera. Alec obedeció sin preguntar nada más, pero su mirada se mantenía atenta a su alrededor. Temía que en cualquier momento resultaran perdidos y no creía que hubiese alguien cerca para ayudarlos. La suave arena bajo sus zapatos se convertía en pequeñas piedras a medida que avanzaban y el sol parecía acompañarlos en su caminata, mostrándose entre las largas ramas de los árboles y develando al final del sendero una desembocadura. El agua sobresalía rodeada de enredaderas, con una transparencia que dejaba ver enormes rocas al fondo, y el contraste que formaban con las hojas secas que seguramente habían caído a causa de un fuerte viento era perfecto. Por un momento logró olvidarse de todo lo demás, de su propia curiosidad y el motivo por el que había llegado, aquel lugar era simplemente hermoso.

—Esto es...

—Increíble, lo sé. —La sonrisa de Magnus se sentía en sus palabras.

Alec envidió esa emoción.

—¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? —preguntó, apoyándose contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, mirando con asombro cada detalle de toda aquella naturaleza. Estaba encantado.

Magnus tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de él unos pasos más adelante. A sólo unos metros de donde se detuvieron se podía ver una enorme casa que antes había permanecido oculta tras un enorme muro de piedras. La fachada era elegante y sencilla, las paredes de un naranja pálido y el techo daba la ilusión de estar hecho con listones de madera, el estilo no era precisamente moderno, pero a Alec le agradaba, combinaba muy bien con el entorno verde y toda aquella vegetación alrededor. Sintió una presión en el agarre que Magnus mantenía en su mano, y cuando se giró a mirarlo él sonreía en su dirección, obligándole después a seguir sus pasos por el torcido camino de granito que terminaba en la entrada de aquella casa.

Sin duda todo era impresionante, pero seguía sin entender cuál era el fin de su presencia en aquel lugar.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta vio a Magnus rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta sacar una pequeña llave que después metió en la vieja cerradura, escuchó un ruido y a continuación estuvo dentro de la casa. No sabía exactamente qué esperaba encontrar en el interior, pero se sorprendió al verse rodeado de un ambiente tan cálido y vivaz, la casa era por dentro todo lo que no era por fuera, más colorida y llamativa, los muebles tallados en madera creaban una armonía perfecta con los demás detalles que prevalecían en el amplio espacio, que entendió, era la sala de estar.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó de nuevo, ya no era intriga lo que sentía, era una emoción que no encontraba cómo explicar—. Es hermoso, pero...

—Es mi casa.

Quiso formular más de una pregunta, pero al parecer Magnus no terminaba con sus sorpresas de ese día. No había soltado su mano, así que le fue fácil esta vez guiarlo escaleras arriba. Se detuvieron frente a una nueva puerta, pero Magnus se mostraba vacilante esta vez, mientras intentaba abrirla con su mano libre.

—Tú me pediste que fuera sincero contigo —empezó él, humedeciéndose los labios. Un acto inconsciente que tentó el deseo que Alec tenía de besarlo—. Para empezar siéndolo, debo decir que hay cosas sobre mí de las que simplemente no hablo, de las que no  _puedo_  hablar.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene —insistió él—. Puedo compartir muchas otras cosas contigo.

_Pero no todo. Yo quiero todo._

—Lo mejor será que regresemos —murmuró, empezando a liberarse del agarre que Magnus mantenía en su mano, pero él fue más rápido al aferrarse con más fuerza.

—Si después de todo esto decides que quieres irte lo respetaré y no volveré a molestarte nunca más. Lo prometo.

Magnus no esperó su respuesta, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de par en par, soltando la mano de Alec para que él fuese capaz de entrar primero en la habitación.

Alec se quedó sin aliento.

Eran muchas cosas como para fijarse únicamente en una. Las paredes estaban llenas de desordenadas manchas de pinturas de diferentes colores, había fotografías amontonadas por todas partes, pero las imágenes se veían demasiado distorsionadas a esa distancia para permitirse detallarlas. En una esquina reposaba un caballete de pintura, en el centro un piano que ocupaba casi la mitad del espacio y a otro lado se encontraba un espejo enorme de cuerpo entero. Adentrándose un poco más en la habitación se dio cuenta de que las ventanas en realidad eran una puerta que conducía a un balcón, y caminó despacio con la intención de descubrir mucho más. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía los pasos de Magnus cautelosos tras los suyos, pero no era capaz de detenerse.

—No entiendo... —dijo por fin, dejando la frase en el aire sin saber qué decir o cómo decirlo, aguardando la esperanza de que Magnus le respondiera sin más.

—Allá fuera soy alguien que todo el mundo conoce, de alguna manera, todos esperan algo de mí, y últimamente me he sentido más presionado de lo normal. Aquí sólo soy yo, con todas estas cosas que disfruto. Muy pocas personas saben que me gusta pintar. —Magnus se acercó al caballete y acarició el lienzo en blanco con sus dedos—. Que me gusta el sonido del piano, aunque no tenga idea de cómo tocar una melodía entera, sólo me gusta cómo suena, sin importar el orden en que oprimas las teclas, siempre suena bien para mí —continuó, caminando hacia el piano y acariciando un conjunto de teclas seguidas, sin ningún tipo de técnica. Después se giró para ver su reflejo en el enorme espejo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras se miraba a sí mismo con nostalgia—. De niño soñaba con ser bailarín... ahora es una cosa más que disfruto, nada más que eso.

Alec lo había observado todo el tiempo en silencio, luchando contra las ganas de acercarse y resguardarlo entre sus brazos, un irracional deseo de protección lo invadía y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría ser capaz de contenerse.

—¿Lo entiendes? —cuestionó Magnus, caminando de regreso a él—. Éste soy yo, no hay nada en las sombras aquí.

Lo comprendía,  _lo hacía_. Magnus estaba compartiendo una parte importante de su vida con él como prueba de su confianza. Alec estaba emocionado, y más que eso, se sentía cautivado al ver a Magnus mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, mientras realizaba cada acción en aquel espacio, que ahora sabía, era tan personal y suyo. Pero tampoco podía desistir de aquella tentadora propuesta porque las preguntas simplemente acudieron a su mente una vez más, una tras otra, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de retractarse.

—Lo que me dijiste antes, cuándo te pregunté por qué te alejabas, ¿era cierto? ¿Lo hacías sólo sin intención?

—Sí y no —murmuró rápidamente—. No era mi intención, pero debo confesar que también lo hice porque me sentí aterrado. Cuando me dijiste que nunca habías estado en una relación... me di cuenta de que eres tan inocente, tan genuino. Sentí que yo no era la persona ideal para ti, pero luego no dejaba de pensar en ti y... me era muy difícil mantenerme lejos del todo, no podía.

—¿Y ahora cambiaste de opinión? ¿Por qué?

—La manera en que me haces sentir... es diferente a cómo me he sentido antes. Es confuso, sí... pero me gusta, me gusta probablemente más de lo que debería.

Alec se mordisqueó los labios. Entendía perfectamente lo que Magnus intentaba decir.

—Puedo ver que quieres seguir preguntando —dijo Magnus, como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos.

—Tengo más preguntas de las que imaginaba —confesó, soltando libremente un suspiro.

—Adelante —ánimo él, apoyando ahora su mano en el hombro de Alec.

¿ _Quién eres_? Era la pregunta que resumía todas sus dudas, pero también era la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer.

—¿Qué pasa si hago una pregunta que  _no_   _puedas_  responder?

—Podré manejarlo.

_Pero yo no._

—Anoche Clary dijo algo sobre que no dejabas que nadie te viera sin maquillaje —Alec dudó al ver una clara mueca de sorpresa cruzar el rostro de Magnus.

—Es verdad, solía usar maquillaje —dijo después de unos segundos. Alec sabía que estaba escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado porque ya no lo miraba a los ojos—. Empecé a hacerlo cuando era adolescente, no me importaban las burlas de mis compañeros en la escuela y tampoco que mi padre se negara a hablarme cuando estaba maquillado. Al principio lo hice como un simple acto de rebeldía, después lo sentí más como algo que hacía parte de mí identidad.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó, sin poder evitarlo.

Magnus le ofreció una sonrisa débil.

—Mi madre enfermó, y yo sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que ella quería que mi padre y yo nos reconciliáramos. —Magnus empezó a caminar de nuevo a lo largo de la habitación—.  Él jamás hubiese accedido a hablarme siquiera mientras tuviese los  _ojos pintados,_ como él mismo solía decirlo. Así que después de que logramos entendernos un poco más, dejé de hacerlo. Supongo que era más importante mi relación con él que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

—Pero no lo hiciste más.

—Mi padre quería involucrarme en el mundo de los negocios, aprovechó mi voluntad para tener una mejor relación con él para convencerme, y lo hizo. He cambiado mucho desde que era un adolescente, simplemente dejé de hacerlo.

Entendió las últimas palabras como su señal para dejar de presionar el tema. Tal vez Magnus le estaba dando carta libre para darle las respuestas que tanto había buscado, pero tampoco quería hurgar de más en heridas que evidentemente aún no habían sido cerradas del todo. Magnus hablaba de su padre con cierto resentimiento y nostalgia, no necesitaba de gran conocimiento para notarlo.

—¿Estuviste aquí en los días que desapareciste? —decidió preguntar en cambio.

—Normalmente siempre que quiero desaparecer vengo aquí, pero no, la última vez no estuve aquí.

Guardó silencio por contados minutos, meditando si debía preguntar dónde había estado, pero asumió que si él no lo había dicho era porque se trataba de una de esas cosas de las que no podía hablar. Sus ojos recorrieron nuevamente la habitación, tratando de aferrarse a eso.

—¿Debería alejarme de ti? —La pregunta abandonó demasiado rápido sus labios, quitándole la oportunidad de pensárselo mejor.

Magnus giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo nuevamente como si necesitara corroborar su pregunta. Transcurridos unos segundos soltó una risita.

—Definitivamente, deberías.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —inquirió.

No sabía exactamente a dónde pretendía llegar con aquel cuestionamiento, pero era como si de repente hubiese encontrado la confianza suficiente para ser él quien jugara un poco esta vez.

—No —Magnus dio un paso firme hacia él, el destello en sus ojos enviando un familiar cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo—. Probablemente si lo haces me tendrías detrás de ti todo el tiempo, insistiendo hasta tener otra oportunidad.

—Dijiste que si decidía irme no insistirías más —le recordó.

—¿Quieres irte?

 _Sí_.  _Di que sí._

—No.

Alec se quedó sin aliento y con la respuesta a medio expresar cuando la boca de Magnus cubrió la suya. No tardó en fundirse en aquel beso, permitiendo que los experimentados labios ajenos marcaran el ritmo. El beso era tan suave como apasionado, y Alec deseó que jamás terminara. Magnus no estaba ansioso, como lo había sentido en otras ocasiones, más bien parecía estar tomándose el tiempo necesario para explorar su boca y causar estragos en sus sentidos al juguetear con su lengua, el calor se fundía en su piel a medida que el roce se profundizaba, y empezaba a perder el control de sus propias acciones. Se aferró al cuello de la camisa de Magnus y tiró de él para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, logrando que el hombre jadeara al momento de romper el beso.

—Realmente no tienes idea de lo que me haces. —Magnus murmuró sobre sus labios, su voz casi inaudible y agitada por el beso.

Alec sonrió, a pesar de las dudas que todavía le acechaban.

—Tengo una leve sospecha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los kudos y comentarios tan bonitos, por todo el apoyo que le dan a mi historia. Me emociona mucho.
> 
> Sólo aclarar que como dije al principio, tenía y tengo una idea muy clara de lo que quiero en esta historia, no hay muchas cosas de relleno, así que como dicen en mi tierra, paren bolas porque todo tiene una causa y una consecuencia.


	10. Capítulo 9

El tiempo se deshacía como puñados  de arena en la palma de una mano, sin darle tiempo a procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Su relación con Magnus al parecer se hacía más y más seria con el transcurso de los días, los detalles y el tiempo que pasaban juntos se extendía sin que ninguno de los dos llegara a notarlo siquiera. Cuando estaba solo podía procesarlo mejor, pero ya no sentía aquel miedo que constantemente lo abrumaba y lo frenaba de hacer muchas cosas. Habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse más el uno al otro. Alec se atrevió a hablarle un poco más de sus padres y la relación que actualmente tenía con ellos, evitando saltarse tantos detalles como lo había hecho la primera vez. También había aprendido nuevas cosas sobre Magnus, historias poco detalladas de su pasado, que sólo conseguían intrigarlo aún más. Sabía que la razón real de su desaparición era un terreno sensible para él, no lo decía, de hecho, era obvio que trataba de que nadie lo dedujera, pero reconocía de alguna manera su preocupación y su inquietud cada vez que inevitablemente el tema resurgía, y eso era frecuente. En la empresa no se hablaba de nada más y al parecer alguien se había aprovechado de aquel desliz para volverlo algo mediático y las especulaciones de la prensa no se hicieron esperar, algunos medios habían solicitado exclusivas y entrevistas, e incluso uno que otro periodista había acechado a Magnus fuera de su edifico, más de una vez, y en una de esas ocasiones, tuvo que lidiar con ello también.

Pero no todo era malo.

Cada momento que compartía con Magnus era simplemente mejor que el anterior. Trataba de no ilusionarse, a pesar de todo, su mente continuaba advirtiéndole que podía tratarse sólo de algo pasajero, pero el corazón se le llenaba de una emoción inconcebible cada vez que él le sonreía o sólo le expresaba su deseo de que estuviesen juntos. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de interés en los demás, mucho menos tratándose de alguien como Magnus.

Almorzaban juntos en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la oficina y después de que la jornada laboral terminaba se escabullían juntos al departamento de Magnus y terminaban viendo alguna película. Películas a las que vagamente podía prestar atención. Compartían muy sutiles roces de manos y sin saber cómo, después llegaban los besos; suaves y considerados. En los que se permitía perderse como si alguien le susurrara todo el tiempo al oído que no tendría una oportunidad como esa nunca más.

Cuando llegaba a casa apenas podía ocultar su felicidad ante sus hermanos, pero ellos ya no hacían demasiadas preguntas. Alec no sabía qué decirles tampoco, no sabía exactamente cuáles eran los términos de lo que pasaba con Magnus, y no quería preguntar, no quería arruinarlo por apegarse a un deseo que posiblemente sólo podría hacerse realidad en su cabeza. Sin embargo, al ver aquel brillo y calidez en los ojos de Magnus cuando lo miraba, una llama de esperanza se encendía en su interior, era inevitable, todo se le daba muy natural y fácil. No quería dejar de sentir eso.

—Entonces... —Magnus caminaba de un lado a otro en su propia sala de estar. Alec se limitaba a mirarlo con cautela. —¿Te gustan los gatos?

No pudo evitar reír.

—Me gustan mucho, sí —respondió con un leve asentimiento—. De hecho, tengo uno, está con mi hermano Max ahora, se llama Iglesia.

—Iglesia... ese es un nombre bastante original, me gusta.

—Es más raro que original, no tienes que aprobarlo.

—El mío se llama Presidente Miau —dijo rápidamente—. No tengo derecho de acomplejarme por nombres raros.

La expresión suave de Alec se tornó pensativa.

—¿Tienes un gato? No he visto un gato por aquí.

Magnus asintió, resoplando e imitando un gesto que Alec encontró divertido.

—Lleva unos dos días desaparecido, pero es normal, es algo libertino, y no, no es mi culpa. Al principio perdía la cabeza cada vez que notaba su ausencia, pero he aprendido a manejarlo, siempre regresa. Después de todo, los animales también necesitan su espacio, ¿no?

—Supongo que eres difícil de dejar.

—¿No estoy captando algo en esas palabras? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

—No —negó despacio con su cabeza, apartando la mirada—. Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza —admitió, avergonzado.

Magnus se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá, inclinándose después para agarrar nuevamente el vaso de whisky a medio tomar que había dejado sobre la mesa de centro, justo antes de proponerle aquel juego de preguntas curiosas, según, con el fin de que ambos se conocieran un poco más.

—Tu turno —anunció él, mirándolo con una sonrisa. La curiosidad brillando en su mirada.

Alec se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

—¿Qué pensaste cuando me conociste?

—Esa es una pregunta interesante.

No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. No sabía qué tanto estaba tentando su suerte al cuestionar aquello, pero necesitaba saberlo. Magnus había hecho un par de comentarios sobre esa mañana en que se conocieron, y Alec había estado preguntándoselo desde entonces. Parecía la oportunidad perfecta para saberlo finalmente.

—Obviamente no estoy ciego, así que pensé que eras probablemente uno de los hombres más calientes que he visto, y créeme, he conocido muchos —empezó, mordiendo su labio inferior con un descaro que Alec no tuvo problema en percibir—. Tenías el ceño fruncido, estabas molesto, y con toda razón, por poco arruino tu primer día de trabajo, pero fuiste tan... indiferente. Me sentí intrigado de inmediato, no decías demasiado, tampoco parecías interesado... y aun así, yo no podía quitar el dedo del renglón, era como si me estuvieses retando a ganarme tu atención y eso... no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

—Luego te fuiste —soltó, casi inconscientemente.

—Tuve que hacerlo.

_¿Por qué siempre tienes que irte_? La pregunta bailó en la punta de su lengua, tentándolo.

—Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho —dijo en cambio.

—Pero apareciste después, incluso cuando pensé que jamás volvería a verte. —Magnus se removió, acortando un poco más la distancia entre sus cuerpos—. Y míranos ahora aquí.

Alec le dedicó una sonrisa. Apenas estaba acostumbrándose a su cercanía, pero ya la disfrutaba. El olor del perfume de Magnus le inundaba, era absurdo e increíble lo rápido que había aprendido a reconocerlo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —La mirada ajena ya no estaba fija en su rostro—. ¿Qué pensaste de mí, Alexander?

—No sé —se sinceró—. Estaba algo nervioso, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que eras muy atractivo.

—¿Atractivo? ¿Sólo eso? —Magnus frunció el ceño—. ¿Eso ha sido sinceridad o modestia?

Alec se echó a reír. Sus mejillas tornándose de un delatador tono carmesí mientras la punta de su lengua delineaba sus propios labios.

—No pudiste haberme dado una mejor respuesta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin entender.

—No te sonrojas y te relames los labios por alguien que sólo te parece atractivo, ¿hm? —La voz de Magnus detonaba total satisfacción.

Alec no sabía si sería capaz de sentirse más expuesto y avergonzado cuando Magnus se inclinó a dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios. Se recriminó mentalmente por quedar una vez más como el evidente inexperto. Tampoco había podido evitar pensar en aquel punto. Era obvio que Magnus tenía mucha más experiencia en cuanto a relaciones, en realidad, cualquiera tendría más experiencia que él a su edad. Le preocupaba que el no saber qué hacer o cómo comportarse en ciertas ocasiones terminara por demostrarle a Magnus que no era precisamente la mejor opción. Al moreno parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, pero la incertidumbre jamás había sido el sentimiento favorito de Alec.

Después de unas horas y una cantidad inexacta de besos, Alec convenció a Magnus de que ellos mismos podían preparar la cena en lugar de recurrir, como siempre, a pedir algún domicilio. Él no parecía convencido del todo al principio, mucho menos después de que descubrieran que apenas tenía lo necesario en la alacena para preparar algo decente.

—Necesitas comer algo más que comida de restaurantes caros.

—¿Quién dice?

Alec rodó los ojos en señal de desaprobación, moviéndose con total familiaridad mientras acomodaba una cosa tras otra, mezclaba ingredientes y se aseguraba de tener todo lo necesario a mano. Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que uso aquella cocina por primera vez. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente sin ser llamados, aquel día había sido la primera vez en muchas otras cosas.

—Nunca he podido adueñarme de esta cocina de la manera en que lo haces tú —dijo Magnus, exasperado, haciendo sus pensamientos a un lado—. Estamos comparando años con días.

Una desconocida emoción le inundó el pecho, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso.

—Se nota que no la usas demasiado, y es una lástima porque es hermosa —le acusó, pero cuando miró a Magnus vio la misma expresión relajada de siempre en su rostro.

—Tienes razón. No puedo discutir eso.

—También deberías hacer compras más seguido —agregó, al notar que tendría que improvisar algo diferente a lo que había pensado inicialmente al no tener todo lo que necesitaba.

Suspiró y empezó desde cero.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte y dejarme llamar a un...

—Magnus —le interrumpió—. Tengo todo bajo control, no te preocupes. Prepararé algo delicioso.

—Está bien, no diré nada más. —Mostró sus manos en señal de resignación.

—Cocinar no es tan difícil —murmuró despreocupadamente, manteniendo su mirada fija en los cortes perfectos que empezaba a hacer sobre las verduras—. Yo aprendí muy rápido cuando entré a la universidad.

—Creo que fue precisamente en la universidad cuando empezó mi aversión a la cocina —dijo Magnus, en medio de una mueca.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, casi como si estuviese programado, pero sin desviar su atención de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Uno que otro accidente sin importancia. —Magnus resopló, encogiéndose de hombros.

Presintió que la historia detrás de aquellas palabras no era del tipo que a alguien le gustaría compartir, así que no insistió en preguntar. Magnus lo miraba con curiosidad, como si realmente acabara de descubrir algo nuevo e increíblemente interesante, algo de lo que no quería perderse detalle. Alec luchó por no perder su enfoque.

—Esto es ridículo, Catarina no me lo creería jamás, por lo que debería...

Alec se volteó de nuevo para mirarlo, pero rápidamente apartó su rostro al ver que Magnus había tomado su teléfono y ahora lo estaba grabando.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñó, esquivando los rápidos movimientos contrarios.

—Capturo el momento —murmuró animado, mientras se movía de un lado a otro, filmando diferentes ángulos de aquel momento.

—No hagas eso —dijo entre dientes—. Me pones nervioso.

—Te pongo nervioso incluso cuando no te estoy grabando con mi celular, Alexander.

Alec relamió sus labios sin decir nada más. Magnus tenía razón, pero no le ofrecería más que aquel silencio como repuesta. Luego de unos minutos él pareció haber tenido suficiente de grabarle. Vio cómo guardó el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos y se acercaba de nuevo, mirando todo lo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo con curiosidad.

—Debería ayudarte en algo —acotó él, cruzándose de brazos—. Quiero decir, jamás me quejaría de la vista que tengo ahora mismo de ti, pero siéntete en la libertad de ponerme a hacer lo que quieras.

El guiño que acompañó sus palabras cambió todo el sentido de aquella frase para Alec. Estaba resignado a jamás acostumbrase al descarado coqueteo de Magnus, pero no por eso dejaba de disfrutarlo. Por lo general siempre terminaba bajando la mirada y sonriendo para sí mismo antes de encararlo de nuevo y contestar con alguna frase evasiva.

—Creo que puedes ayudarme con la vinagreta. —Alec vertió todos los ingredientes que ya tenía listos en un bol—. Sólo revuelve hasta que consigas la textura que creas perfecta.

—Muy bien, suena a algo que puedo hacer sin problema.

Esperaba que se quejara o dijera alguna otra cosa, pero él se limitó a obedecerle. Alec lo miraba asombrado, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Estar en aquella situación con aquel hombre jamás había estado ni en sus más remotos pensamientos, y no era la primera vez que pasaba. Magnus no hacía más que superar cualquier expectativa que su imaginación había creado, y a decir verdad eran muchas, teniendo en cuenta que sus intentos por dejar de pensar en él habían sido completamente inútiles.

Después de una que otra intervención de Alec, la ensalada de pollo que terminaron preparando juntos estuvo pulcramente servida en dos platos sobre la mesa. Magnus decidió que el vino blanco era la mejor opción para acompañar, y él no pudo negarse, mucho menos luego de ver un suave puchero en el rostro ajeno.

—Creo que ya se me había olvidado por completo el olor a comida casera —dijo él, aspirando complacido el olor exquisito que desprendía la comida, y que se sentía en todas partes.

—No es nada del otro mundo, tampoco soy un experto.

—No te subestimes, Alexander. —Alec no sabía si era su imaginación, pero le pareció que la voz de Magnus sonaba algo juguetona—. Además, has dicho no ser bueno en otras cosas antes y me he visto en la necesidad de discrepar completamente. Besas increíble.

Alec agradeció haber mascado lo suficiente su primer bocado para ser capaz de pasarlo sin atragantarse en el proceso. Sus mejillas volvieron a traicionarlo tornando su palidez habitual en un leve sonrojo que difícilmente podría ocultar. Miró a Magnus por el rabillo del ojo y se sintió aún más ofuscado al ver la sonrisa que le ofrecían sus labios. Sintió la necesidad de inclinarse hacia él y besarlo, pero todavía trabajaba en el valor que debía tener para tomar ese tipo de iniciativas. No temía al rechazo, a ese punto estaba seguro de que no era el único que sentía aquella desbordante atracción, su mayor miedo estaba en sí mismo porque no se creía capaz de controlarse después de provocarlo.

—He escuchado que tiene mucho que ver la otra persona también.

—Tal vez —concordó él—. Pero no hablemos de lo que has escuchado. ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Alec presionó sus labios, buscando las palabras correctas en su mente para responder aquella pregunta.

—Eso creo —respondió al fin—. Si sientes cierta conexión con la otra persona lo que menos te va a importar es tener una buena técnica... y aún si la tuvieras, las sensaciones se apoderan de ti, no piensas, al menos nada coherente, sólo lo sientes y te dejas llevar.

Magnus lo miraba con tanta intensidad que Alec no podía evitar derretirse bajo aquel escrutinio.

—Eres tan ajeno a lo que provocas, Alexander. —Magnus lo observaba ahora mientras bebía de su copa de vino—. Honestamente no sé cómo alguien puede desesperarme y provocarme tanto al mismo tiempo.

_Me pregunto lo mismo,_ pensó.

—Soy bastante predecible —expresó, deseando haber sonado más seguro.

—Eso no fue para nada predecible.

—Bueno, supongo que no acostumbras a preguntarle a todo el mundo qué piensan o sienten cuando besan a otra persona.

—No, pero tú me intrigas mucho. —Magnus se enderezó en su silla—. Ya te lo he dicho, no eres como nadie que haya conocido antes.

—¿Algún día dejarás de decirme eso? —cuestionó, tratando de parecer desinteresado. En algún momento había perdido el apetito y ahora sólo picoteaba un poco la comida restante en su plato.

—¿Te molesta que lo diga? —contraatacó él.

Alec suspiro, negando despacio con su cabeza.

—No, pero realmente nunca me has dicho por qué piensas eso.

—Tal vez no tengo ninguna razón. ¿Has pensado en esa posibilidad? Si lo analizas bien, es bastante válida.

—Me estás evadiendo de nuevo.

Magnus lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo me conoces tan bien?

Alec trató de disimular su propia sorpresa, porque ciertamente él tampoco sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Entonces no lo niegas —murmuró, siendo ahora él quien sostenía su mirada.

Magnus le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No sólo lo pienso, lo siento. Cuando te conocí, lo primero que pensé fue "¿por qué este tipo no está haciendo todo un escándalo?" Después de todo había arruinado tu trabajo. Pero no, tú estabas tranquilo e incluso me trataste con amabilidad, fuiste muy frío, sí. Pero en ningún momento descortés. Luego, cuando empecé descaradamente a coquetear contigo ni siquiera parecías notarlo, eso me sorprendió... y me gustó, de una manera muy extraña. Haces las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio, aunque se trate de un simple agradecimiento, te gusta buscar virtudes en causas perdidas, y tal vez con eso me refiero especialmente a mí. Es difícil explicarlo. Nunca antes pude sentir que podía ser completamente yo con alguien, y contigo puedo, más que eso, contigo me  _atrevo_  a serlo, y no hay palabras suficientes para explicarte cuánto me encanta eso.

Sintió que brillaba por dentro al escuchar aquellas palabras y mordió su labio inferior en un acto inconsciente, completamente ajeno a lo que aquel gesto provocaría en su acompañante.

—Asumiré que ese silencio se debe a que has quedado satisfecho con mi respuesta —murmuró Magnus, relamiéndose los labios después de hacer a un lado el plato ya vacío frente a él—. Ahora, confirmemos esas teorías tuyas sobre los besos, por favor. Ven aquí.

Por supuesto que terminaron besándose.

Y después, cuando Magnus le convenció de que se quedara un poco más, se besaron de nuevo. Se sentía como algo natural, como algo a lo que se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido, más de lo que quería incluso reconocer.

Trataba de no pensar demasiado en los vacíos que aún albergaba en su mente, en las dudas que a veces regresaban y hacían que la confianza que poco a poco a construía tambaleara. No se permitía a sí mismo dejar espacio para que sus inseguridades atacaran de nuevo, porque sabía que no había nada que lo hiciera sentir más indefenso. Y a decir verdad pensó que sería más difícil, vivir con la inquietud de que nunca conocería del todo a la persona que sin permiso alguno se colaba en sus pensamientos y le hacía desear cosas que cada vez le sorprendían más. Pensó que no podría besar a Magnus sin preguntarse si sería la última vez que lo haría antes de que desapareciera otra vez, pero una vez que sus labios se unían a los ajenos el mundo entero simplemente se convertía en algo secundario y sin importancia. Estaba bien con eso por el momento, porque en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que aquel débil vínculo entre ellos se fortaleciera con el tiempo, tanto que Magnus ya no tendría necesidad de ocultarle nada.

Terminaron tumbados sobre el amplio sofá de la sala de estar. Cada uno con una copa de vino mientras  _La sociedad de los poetas muertos_  se reproducía en la enorme pantalla del televisor frente a ellos. Alec no podía concentrarse demasiado en prestar atención al desarrollo de la película, no cuando Magnus había decidido zambullirse contra su torso y respirar tan cerca de su cuello, y él podía casi sentir la calidez de su aliento jugar con la sensibilidad de su piel. No sabía si él era consciente de lo que aquello le provocaba, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarlo.  _Le gustaba_. Se sometía a una especie de letargo, como si todo a su alrededor se moviera en cámara lenta, dándole la oportunidad de experimentar todo al doble de sensaciones, de fijarse con más detalle en cada pequeño movimiento que Magnus llevaba a cabo, aunque eso alentara más su imposibilidad de mantenerse lejos.

Aquel hombre le robaba cualquier capacidad de razonamiento.

—Odio el final de esta película —bufó Magnus, después de un largo rato.

Alec sonrió al percibir la exasperación en su tono de voz.

—¿Por qué? La última escena es increíble.

—¡Pero él nunca debió irse de la escuela! —exclamó, presionándose más contra Alec—. No tuvo la culpa de nada.

—Creo que es un final realista y un poco abierto —dijo, atreviéndose a posar su mano sobre la nuca de Magnus, correspondiendo así a su cercanía. —El profesor Keating jamás hubiese sido feliz enseñando en una escuela donde limitaban tanto sus métodos de educación, tal vez consiguió un mejor trabajo e inspiró a muchas más personas.

—Estás siendo increíble de nuevo.

Magnus se apartó de repente, y Alec no pudo evitar extrañar de inmediato la bella tortura que significaba tenerlo cerca.

—Es sólo mi opinión, Magnus —susurró, con voz apenas audible.

—Eres demasiado modesto también.

Sintió un leve movimiento de parte de Magnus antes de verse completamente aprisionado entre sus brazos. Sólo que esta vez el acercamiento se sentía más íntimo, muy diferente a los que habían compartido anteriormente esa noche. Se congeló, no sabía qué movimiento hacer a continuación y se culpó en silencio por ello. Con el pasar de los días perfeccionaba su capacidad de corresponder a aquellos gestos, pero seguía siendo un terreno desconocido y movedizo, era torpe e inexperto, y no podía hacer nada para negarlo o siquiera disimularlo.

Porque así era como se veía a sí mismo.

—Te has puesto muy serio. —Magnus rompió el silencio después de unos minutos—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Nada —respondió rápidamente—. Sólo... no sé qué decir.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre todo, en general. —Reunió la voluntad suficiente para sostener la mirada ajena. Quería que Magnus entendiera más allá el sentido de sus palabras, sin malinterpretarlo—. A veces sólo... no sé qué decir ni qué hacer cuando estamos juntos y no quiero que pienses que me siento incómodo por eso y que no quiero...

—Hey, está bien. —Los ojos de Magnus le ofrecían una comprensión que le permitió relajarse—. Sé que esto es nuevo para ti, y también sé lo que se siente. Lo tomaremos con calma, ¿eso te parece bien?

Alec suspiró y tomó después una respiración profunda, pero Magnus se apresuró a acallarlo, colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Alexander, de alguna manera tú también eres nuevo para mí, en muchos sentidos. —Le sonrió con ternura y acarició suavemente su mejilla—. Y no quiero arruinarlo porque me encanta estar contigo, en verdad me gustas, así tal cual eres, eso debería ser lo último en preocuparte.

Asintió brevemente con la cabeza, contemplando aún la dulzura en la mirada ajena.

—Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo.

—No tienes que agradecerme por eso, ni por nada. Quiero que entiendas que no estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo por comprenderte, realmente lo hago, y también disfruto mucho de  _esto_.

—Te creo, pero de todos modos quiero agradecerte —insistió.

Magnus deslizó suavemente la mano por el hueco de su cuello, inclinándose después para rozar la punta de su nariz contra el leve sonrojo que se había instalado en su mejilla, terminando por presionar un corto beso sobre sus labios.

Pero Alec no podía conformarse sólo con eso después de aquella confesión. Sus manos se posaron con fiereza sobre la cintura de Magnus, impidiendo que pudiera moverse y acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo, aunque con la poca distancia que había ya entre ellos parecía casi imposible. Buscó sus labios de nuevo y esta vez el roce que inició se prolongó mucho más que el anterior. Sus lenguas se enredaron de inmediato, como si fuese algo premeditado, y ambos encontraban mucho más incentivo al sentir los leves tirones de cabello que se hacían el uno al otro mientras pequeños y sutiles jadeos jugaban con una cordura que ninguno de los dos sentía. Apenas podían separarse, luchando contra la falta de aire en sus pulmones, e inmediatamente después sus labios empezaban a echarse de menos. Era un bucle exquisito y adictivo; inexplicable.

Se sentía emprendiendo una aventura en la que no tenía ningún problema en sumergirse a cuerpo entero, en la que encontraba emoción y felicidad. Su pulso se aceleraba y cada una de sus terminaciones se sometía a un nivel de satisfacción que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca antes. En el fondo sabía lo que significaba, estaba caminando directamente y sin reservas a su propia perdición.

Y no quería retroceder, ni el más corto de los pasos.

—¿Vemos otra película?

Alec soltó una risita que dejaba en el aire lo que ciertamente pensaba sobre el verdadero sentido tras aquella pregunta. Magnus se unió a él al comprenderlo después.

Besos o película, no importaba. No podía decir que no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo dedicado a malec completamente, siendo ellos, conociéndose más, compartiendo tiempo y haciendo cosas muy cliché, sin ninguna angustia detrás. Porque eso también es importante, ¿verdad? Sólo quería darles un respiro.
> 
> Si nunca se han visto La sociedad de los poetas muertos, se las recomiendo muchísimo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por cada voto y comentario, a los lectores fantasmas, si los hay, espero que disfruten leer esta historia tanto como yo disfruto al escribirla, aunque no sea perfecta.


	11. Capítulo 10

En la empresa las cosas eran un poco distintas. Se dedicaban miradas furtivas y pequeñas sonrisas que difícilmente podían disimular, cuidando de que nadie más lo notara. Alec no era ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor como la mayoría lo creería, escuchaba los rumores y las suposiciones que los demás empleados conjuraban respecto a su relación con Magnus. Eso no le preocupaba, sabía que las habladurías muchas veces eran inevitables, pasadas unas semanas tendrían algo nuevo de lo que especular y se olvidarían por completo de él, pero no quería que en el proceso su profesionalidad se viese envuelta en chismes de pasillo y mucho menos que fuese puesta en tela de juicio simplemente porque se sentía irrevocablemente atraído por su jefe. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente presionado por la directiva como para tener que lidiar también con el resto de empleados.

Lo cierto es que todo eso quedaba en el más profundo olvido cuando podía reunirse con Magnus, aunque sólo fuesen unos pocos minutos al día, disfrutar de la generosidad de su tacto y de la devoción de sus labios. No había mejor recompensa que esa.

Un cálido roce en su mano le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Magnus le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se sintió confundido por unos segundos, no había sentido la presencia del contrario hasta ese momento. Había regresado a la empresa sólo hace un par de horas, después de visitar uno de los terrenos en los que trabajaría para una nueva obra y sus problemas de concentración estaban de regreso.

—¿Estás bien? —La preocupación era palpable en su voz.

—Sí. —Asintió despacio con su cabeza, mostrándole una improvisada sonrisa—. Lo siento, estaba sólo pensando un poco.

Magnus no preguntó nada más, pero una expresión curiosa aguardaba en su rostro. Suspiró sin saber qué más podría decir.

Él pareció comprenderlo, su expresión se suavizó, y al final le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu visita al terreno?

Alec suspiró.

—Bien, el lugar es perfecto —murmuró en respuesta—. Pero muchos otros también lo serían, y nadie tendría que ser desalojado.

—Todos serán indemnizados con lo justo —respondió él, severamente.

—Es un sector muy tradicional de la ciudad, Magnus —dijo, no pudiendo evitar mostrar su desacuerdo—. Las personas han vivido ahí por años, a muchos no les importa el dinero, es algo más sentimental.

Magnus lo miró en silencio, como si tratara de encontrar algo.

—Estás mirándome de esa manera otra vez.

—¿De qué manera? —preguntó Magnus, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna.

—Me miras así y no dices nada, ¿qué piensas? —inquirió.

—No pienso nada malo, si es lo que te preocupa, Alexander. —Con expresión ilegible caminó hacia el ventanal, sus manos permanecían ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Es sólo que me sorprende cuando dices lo que piensas sin preocuparte de nada más. Lo haces ver muy fácil.

Alec llegó a su lado, pero no buscó mirarle directamente, en cambio, se concentró en la hermosa vista que le ofrecía aquella altura.

—El proyecto no ha sido presentado todavía... —comentó Alec.

—No, pero...

—Podría encontrar otro terreno —le interrumpió rápidamente—. Con las mismas características, los mismos beneficios, no habría pérdidas de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera he empezado a trabajar sobre el terreno porque no había hecho ningún reconocimiento, todo seguirá igual.

—No es tan fácil —anunció el moreno, volviéndose hacia él—. La junta entera se nos vendría encima, ya sabes cómo son.

—Puedo convencerlos —aseguró, sosteniendo determinante la mirada ajena—. Lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Magnus mostró una expresión dudosa. Alec se acercó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, y antes de besarle pudo ver cómo la duda en sus facciones se transformaba en sorpresa. El beso fue indudablemente correspondido, pero no se prologó tanto como le hubiese gustado.

—Alexander, ¿qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó él, removiéndose un poco entre sus brazos, sin embargo, no buscó alejarse.

—¿Por favor?

—Por Dios, ¿estás tratando de seducirme? —Magnus no parecía asimilar sus propias palabras—. ¿En qué te he convertido?

Alec soltó una risita, y decidido a no dejarse intimidar por aquellas palabras, afianzó más su abrazo alrededor de Magnus y lo atrajo completamente hacia su cuerpo. Empezó con un modesto roce de la punta de su nariz contra la mejilla opuesta, pero poco a poco descendió hasta hundir su rostro en el hueco del cuello ajeno, entreabrió los labios y dejó que el aliento se le escapara. Sabía que aquel pequeño acto causaría una reacción satisfactoria en Magnus, y sonrió al percibir como éste se estremecía ante el gesto. Parecía increíble la manera en la que se había acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas sin terminar avergonzado después, le complacía saber que era capaz de causar aquel estado en el hombre ahora atrapado sin salida alguna entre sus brazos.

—Alexander...

—¿Tan malo soy?

—No —respondió Magnus entre dientes, escabulléndose ávidamente del abrazo cuando Alec aflojó un poco su agarre—. Yo realmente no te llamaría malo, estás aprendiendo bien a jugar conmigo.

Alec se aprovechó de la cercanía que aún conservaban y estiró su mano hasta cerrarla alrededor del brazo ajeno, acariciando bajo su palma, hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

Magnus suspiró, dejándose llevar finalmente por aquel toque.

—Está bien, pero no te prometo nada. Sólo puedo hablar con ellos sobre la idea y tratar de que no enloquezcan, nada más.

—Eso es suficiente —contestó Alec, ofreciéndole una ladina sonrisa—. Yo puedo encargarme de todo lo demás, saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

—Y para aclarar —agregó Magnus, deslizando sus manos por ambos costados de Alec, presionando después la yema de los dedos en su cintura—. No lo hago por esto, lo hago porque confío en tu opinión profesional.

Presionó sus labios contra los de Alec y el leve roce pronto se convirtió en una lucha hambrienta que ambos querían ganar. Al final la falta de aire fue lo único que logró separarlos. Magnus reposaba las manos en el rostro de Alec, y aprovechó para dejar cortos besos sobre sus labios, esta vez ninguno se prolongó, pero eran conscientes de que cada uno tenía un significado especial. En los últimos días apenas habían logrado mantener las manos fuera el uno del otro, como si hubiesen descubierto una aventura adictiva e imposible de resistir. Inútilmente trataron de mantener aquel tipo de demostraciones sólo para cuando estuviesen lejos de la empresa, había sido prácticamente una misión imposible de cumplir, por lo que acordaron que podían darse rienda suelta siempre y cuando tuvieran la certeza de estar solos, sin ojos curiosos sobre cada cosa que hicieran y que después pudieran alterar historias respecto a lo que pasaba entre ellos.

—¿Almorzamos juntos? ¿Puedes? —Magnus preguntó después de un par de besos más.

—¿Ahora me preguntas si puedo? ¿No estás sólo avisándome?

Magnus rodó los ojos.

—¿Extrañas que lo haga? Porque puedo volver a hacerlo así, si quieres.

Negó.

—Que me preguntes está bien. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Y sí, podemos almorzar juntos. ¿Dónde siempre?

—Donde siempre suena perfecto.

Minutos después de que Magnus se hubiese ido ya estaba metido de lleno en el trabajo. Afortunadamente la repentina visita del moreno a su oficina lo había dejado de un particular buen humor, así que las ideas le fluían con mucha más facilidad de lo que hacían normalmente, y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de estrés a la que había estado sometido en los últimos días, eso era mejor que un bálsamo en ese momento. Incluso Aline se atrevió a preguntar la razón, pero él sólo se había encogido de hombros mientras sonreía, la mujer no insistió, sin embargo, Alec podía ver en su expresión que estaba extrañada, lo que le llevó a preguntarse la clase de jefe que había sido hasta ese entonces. Le enfermaba la idea de llegar a parecerse a muchos otros déspotas, que sabía, abundaban en aquel mundo.

Ser el arquitecto de una empresa como F&B le había traído más beneficios de los que incluso imaginaba. Constantemente estaba recibiendo invitaciones a eventos que no le importaban en lo absoluto y otras cosas que no llegaban a desagradarle del todo; días en spa, bonos para compras, descuentos en productos que ni siquiera sabía que existían. La mayoría habían parado en manos de Izzy y Jace, porque sabía con certeza que ellos le darían un mejor uso que él. Además de que últimamente apenas podía tomar el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba para pasarlo con Magnus, a quién en un principio culpó por aquellos regalos, pero después pudo corroborar que se trataba simplemente de una iniciativa de la empresa.

—¿Aline?

—¿Dime? —Ella parecía ofuscada, como si hubiese sido descubierta haciendo algo malo—. Si es por los archivos del otro día, realmente estoy tratando de...

Alec se sintió culpable de nuevo.

—Puedes llevarte todo eso —murmuró, interrumpiéndola y señalando aquel montón de regalos en forma de papel sobre su escritorio—. Mis hermanos ya tienen muchos, y yo no creo usarlos nunca.

La mujer lo miró con sorpresa.

—No es necesario...

—Por favor, tómalos —insistió, siendo él mismo quien se los tendía ahora—. Puedes usarlos con tus amigos o con tu novio, tu familia, como quieras.

Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba despacio y tomaba su ofrecimiento.

—Muchas gracias, Alec. No tenías que hacerlo.

—Sé que no he sido precisamente una buena persona contigo últimamente. Sabes que he tenido muchas cosas encima, y sé que eso no me justifica, así que lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo, tú eres mi jefe. Y créeme, te entiendo.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso de ser el jefe —recordó, casi mostrando una mueca—. Pero quiero que sepas, estoy muy feliz con tu trabajo, no tengo ninguna queja sobre ti.

La expresión en el rostro de Aline se iluminó.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —dijo aliviada—. Porque me siento muy cómoda trabajando aquí contigo, sé que todavía estoy en una especie de prueba, así que, me gustaría conservar mi empleo.

—Para mí ya no estás a prueba —Alec la miraba ahora con un peso menos en los hombros—. Hablaré con Catarina más tarde sobre eso.

Aline asintió. Claramente podía verse que trataba de ocultar su emoción.

—Entonces... ¿estamos bien?

—Nunca hemos estado mal —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Alec se echó hacia atrás en su silla, pretendiendo volver al trabajo, pero terminó mirando la hora en el reloj de pared frente a él. Se maldijo internamente, seguramente Magnus ya estaría en su camino hacia el restaurante. Se despidió rápidamente de Aline, quien al final le dijo algo que no fue capaz de escuchar. Corrió por los pasillos de la empresa, y afortunadamente nadie se acercó ni interrumpió su huida. El restaurante estaba apenas a unas cuadras del edificio por lo que después de unos minutos más había llegado sin más retrasos. Localizó de inmediato la figura de Magnus en una de las mesas más alejadas, se abrió paso entre la poca concurrencia que había en el lugar y finalmente se dejó caer en la silla frente a Magnus, éste le dedicó una sonrisa, que milagrosamente logró apartar todo el estrés que cargaba en su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —murmuró sofocado, sólo hasta ese momento sintió en su respiración las consecuencias de su prisa—. Tuve mucho trabajo que hacer después de que te fuiste y...

Se detuvo al ver la expresión burlona  en el rostro de Magnus mientras le miraba.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Tú, preocupado por haber llegado cinco minutos tarde.

—No me gusta llegar tarde a ningún lado —respondió secamente, tomando un vaso con agua ya servido en la mesa, dándole un largo sorbo.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, apoyándose sobre la mesa—. Lydia me dijo que estabas ocupado con tu asistente, por eso sólo decidí esperar. ¿Cómo te fue con eso?

—Ella ha sido de mucha ayuda, nunca se queja de nada y siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme en todo lo que necesite —dijo, largando un suspiro—. Ha sido un gran apoyo, sobre todo en estos últimos días.

Magnus carraspeó.

—Me alegra que sea ella y no él.

Alec tuvo que guardar su pregunta hasta después de que uno de los meseros les entregara la carta y desapareciera de nuevo.

—¿Celoso?

—Tal vez —respondió él, con su mirada fija en el menú—. ¿Sabes cuántos jefes se enamoran de sus asistentes? Es algo cliché a mi parecer, pero pasa.

—No es muy diferente a lo que pasa con nosotros, no somos precisamente el jefe y el asistente, pero en teoría, tú eres mi jefe —murmuró, demasiado rápido para pensar cómo lo interpretaría el hombre frente a él.

—¿Tú y yo nos estamos enamorando?

No supo cómo descifrar el brillo en la mirada ajena. Fácilmente podía ser de emoción o de completa incertidumbre.

El mesero regresó para tomar sus órdenes, interrumpiendo de nuevo el hilo de la conversación. Esta vez Alec pidió una ensalada, su apetito era casi nulo, y Magnus optó por el filete de casi siempre, y no es que Alec estuviese aprendiéndose sus platillos favoritos, o el hecho de que sólo bebía vino tinto por las noches porque extrañamente parecía que le causaba sueño. No, realmente no estaba memorizando cada pequeño detalle que conocía de aquel hombre.

Eso sí que sería ridículo y cliché.

Alec era un completo ridículo y cliché.

Hablaron de temas triviales sobre ellos durante el almuerzo, era algo que ya se les había hecho costumbre. Alec supo un poco más de los tantos viajes que Magnus había hecho por el mundo, cada relato era mejor que el anterior, y casi sintió envidia de la emoción en la voz ajena al hablar de sus experiencias, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de viajar mucho, ni siquiera había salido del país, y aunque muchas culturas llamaban su atención siempre pensó en conocerlas como un anhelo más que jamás podría cumplir. Con su nuevo empleo nada de eso parecía tan lejano,  sabía que una vez que lograra establecerse bien podría darse ciertos gustos, probablemente arrastrar a Izzy y Jace con él. No quería reconocer haber pensado en Magnus para planes futuros también.

—Pero basta de hablar de mí. —Vio cómo Magnus hacía a un lado el plato prácticamente vacío—. Hablemos un poco más de ti.

—Mi vida no ha sido tan interesante —dijo tranquilamente, después de comer el último bocado de su ensalada—. No he viajado mucho, apenas y conozco el país.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Alec levantó su mirada hacia él. Distrayéndose unos segundos mientras observaba la leve curvatura en sus labios y lo bien que aquel traje azul oscuro contrastaba con su piel ligeramente bronceada. Inevitablemente relamió sus labios y se obligó a concentrarse en responder la pregunta que había dejado sin querer en el aire.

—Siempre he sentido curiosidad por conocer Europa —contestó al fin—. Creo que su cultura es muy diferente a la nuestra en muchos aspectos, no sólo en costumbres. Sería interesante poder comprobarlo algún día.

—En realidad nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero creo que tienes razón.

—Cuando era niño mis padres me contaban muchas historias sobre sus viajes a Europa, especialmente a Barcelona. —El recuerdo le provocó una sonrisa—. Me imaginaba los lugares mientras ellos los describían y sólo quería ser capaz de estar ahí y ver si me estaba equivocando. Imaginación de niños, ya sabes.

Permanecieron en silencio durante largos minutos.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó, incómodo al no haber recibido respuesta alguna por parte de Magnus.

—No —respondió él, removiéndose un poco mientras lo miraba—. ¿Por qué siempre crees que pasa algo malo cuando me quedo en silencio?

—No lo sé —contestó, y era cierto, la sensación simplemente le invadía sin dejarle otra opción—. No eres el tipo de persona que se queda en silencio.

—Me es inevitable no meditar un poco algunas cosas que me dices —explicó Magnus, apoyándose sobre la mesa—. Siempre me ha parecido interesante cuando las personas demuestran su pasión al hablar de algo que disfrutan o que simplemente les gusta. Tu visión es muy poco limitada, y es interesante porque al hablar de otras cosas, como de ti mismo, no eres precisamente específico.

Pasaron sólo unos segundos antes de que Magnus deslizara su mano disimuladamente sobre la mesa, tomando la de Alec con delicadeza, como si de verdad temiera o pensara que podía hacerle daño con el más leve toque. Alec contuvo la respiración, conmovido ante la sensación que aquel gesto le provocaba. Dejó que los fuertes dedos de Magnus le acariciaran y se entrelazaran con los suyos en un rápido movimiento que apenas pudo percibir. No era la primera vez que se tocaban de esa manera, seguía sin acostumbrarse a la reacción de su propio cuerpo y jamás lo habían hecho en público, con miradas sobre ellos que tal vez no verían la burbuja que habían creado como algo bueno. Pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, todo lo demás parecía desaparecer ante sus ojos mientras miraba como su mano se fundía en aquella caricia cálida y reconfortante. Lo disfrutaba, pero también sabía que había una clara intención tras esa atención, y quería saberla.

Sus labios se entreabrieron con la intención de decir algo, pero un inesperado sonido lo acalló. Magnus miraba fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono, y supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, y lo confirmo cuando perdió finalmente el toque ajeno sobre su mano.

—¿Algo grave? —preguntó, tratando de disimular su repentina molestia. Echaba de menos su tacto.

—Morgenstern —respondió Magnus con gesto ilegible—. Es un dolor de cabeza.

No pudo evitar retorcerse ante la mención de aquel nombre.

—No me puedo imaginar lo que han hecho ahora —dijo con sorna, no podía evitarlo.

—¿Los conoces? —cuestionó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Alec resopló.

—¿Quién no los conoce?

Cualquier persona con el más mínimo conocimiento en el mundo de los negocios conocería a los Morgenstern y el invaluable imperio que habían creado alrededor de su apellido y sus empresas. Eran la mayor competencia de F&B en el sector de la construcción, y en su momento, Alec había conocido al galante de todo aquel poderío, Valentine Morgenstern, un hombre soberbio y desconsiderado con todo aquel que le servía, todo lo contrario a Ragnor Fell. Su hijo, Jonathan Morgenstern, no era muy diferente a su padre, arrogante y narcisista, pretendiendo que el mundo se detuviera ante él cada vez que se le antojaba. Alec había hecho la primera fase de sus prácticas universitarias en aquella empresa y fue precisamente allí donde experimentó en carne propia el significado de la humillación y la desestimación a su trabajo. El simple recuerdo le causaba rechazo, era una época tortuosa de la que no le gustaba hablar, y mucho menos recordar.

—Valentine también está detrás de la licitación para la construcción del museo en el centro —explicó Magnus, llevándose la mano hasta su nuca y moviendo su cabeza en círculos. Estaba claramente estresado—. Los socios están algo inquietos, los Morgenstern no son conocidos precisamente por jugar limpio.

_Si lo sabré yo._

—Hey, todo saldrá bien —ánimo Alec, siendo ahora él quien buscó la mano ajena, dejando suaves caricias en su dorso—. Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para apoyarte, sólo debes pedirlo.

—Gracias, Alexander —susurró Magnus, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, aunque débil—. Con que estés aquí conmigo tengo más que suficiente.

Alec tuvo la intención de responderle, pero el teléfono de Magnus zumbó sobre la mesa de nuevo.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos —soltó en cambio—. Parece que no dejarán de llamarte.

—Lo sé. —Magnus lo miró con disculpa—. Lo siento, sabes cuánto odio que nos interrumpan.

—Está bien, lo entiendo completamente.

Magnus suspiró y asintió despacio.

—Te lo compensaré.

—Por supuesto que lo harás.

Cuando salieron del restaurante el cielo estaba ligeramente nublado y cubierto por nubes ondulantes que predecían una torrencial lluvia. Raphael los esperaba en el coche, la misma expresión seria y cautelosa en su rostro, se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera para ellos y Alec se sintió mal al aceptar aquel gesto, esa era otra de las tantas cosas a las que todavía no se acostumbraba, no le gustaba que los demás hicieran las cosas por él cuando era perfectamente capaz. Suspiró al tiempo que el coche fue puesto en marcha y Magnus pareció notar su incomodidad, colocó una mano sobre su rodilla y dio un pequeño apretón que le hizo hundirse más en su asiento. Ya habían tenido esa conversación y él le había dicho que simplemente debía relajarse, que no estaba mal que la gente fuera amable de vez en cuando.

Pero Alec entendía la definición de amabilidad de manera muy diferente.

Le bastó aquel breve pensamiento para notar que ya habían llegado al estacionamiento de la empresa. Decidió que era ridículo subir a un coche cuando la distancia era tan corta y bajó rápidamente antes de que a Raphael se le ocurriera abrirle la puerta. Magnus le siguió poco después, una sonrisa divertida bailaba en sus labios.

—¿Sabes que recorrí esa misma distancia caminando y en menos de cinco minutos?

—Las desventajas de no ser el jefe, supongo.

—Bueno, para mí es más una ventaja. —contestó.

—No esperaba menos de ti —agregó Magnus, con aquella sonrisa todavía en sus labios.

El estacionamiento estaba casi desierto, sólo deambulaban un par de personas que difícilmente podrían distinguirlos a esa distancia. Alec agradeció que no tuvieran ninguna compañía cuando subieron al ascensor, no quería lidiar con miradas curiosas y murmullos imprudentes.

—¿Nos vemos después? —preguntó Magnus, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

Alec asintió, desviando su mirada hacia la pequeña pantalla que indicaba los pisos que dejaban atrás. Estaba muy cerca de llegar al suyo.

Magnus sólo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para acercarse. Acunó la mejilla de Alec con sutileza y antes de darle siquiera tiempo de reaccionar unió sus labios en un beso, un roce suave, pero determinado e increíblemente excitante, al que Alec correspondió sin vacilar, deseoso de dejarse llevar una vez más por aquellas sensaciones ardientes que le consumían cada vez que compartían un momento como ese.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que me gustas tanto, Alexander Lightwood? —Magnus apenas había puesto algo de distancia entre sus rostros. Su voz estaba agitada por el beso y la calidez de su aliento le erizó la piel, además de enviar un ligero cosquilleo por su columna vertebral.

—No creo que deberíamos hacer esto aquí... —Se las ingenió para susurrar.

Pero Magnus no se alejó, por el contrario, se aferró a la solapa de su traje y demandó un nuevo beso de su parte.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y apenas tuvieron tiempo de separarse al darse cuenta de que ya no estaban solos.


	12. Capítulo 11

La primera en reaccionar fue Catarina, trataba de reprimir una risita, pero su expresión la delataba por completo, no parecía sorprendida en lo más mínimo, así que Alec no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto sabía aquella mujer sobre lo que pasaba entre Magnus y él. Aline permaneció en silencio mientras observaba curiosamente entre todos los presentes, ofreciéndole un leve asentimiento de cabeza al encontrase con su mirada. Miró a Magnus sin saber qué hacer o decir a continuación, pero sus facciones se veían tan relajadas como siempre, el moreno no estaba precisamente preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos, pero se habían sentido como una tormentosa eternidad.

Catarina entró al ascensor, y junto a ella, Magnus desapareció a través de las puertas.

Alec suspiró antes de volverse para mirar de nuevo a Aline.

—No he visto nada, no te preocupes —murmuró ella rápidamente, como si presintiera su preocupación.

—Está bien, está bien —musitó, pensando que lo mejor sería seguir aquel hilo y no tocar el tema, sería incomodo tanto para él como para ella.

—¿Catarina vino a pedirte algo? —preguntó en cambio, recorriendo la poca distancia hasta su oficina. Aline siguiéndole a paso firme detrás.

—No... —respondió ella, dudosa—. Bueno, sólo preguntaba cómo iba el informe de las obras inconclusas. Le dije que estabas trabajando en eso y que en cuanto terminaras le haría saber.

—No creo que pase de hoy, necesito ponerme a buscar un nuevo terreno para la nueva obra, eso me absorberá por completo.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Pensé que ya tenían un terreno, lo fuiste a ver esta mañana, ¿no?

Alec meditó un poco lo que debía decir a continuación.

—Tuvimos un par de inconvenientes, pero nada que no podamos manejar —explicó, empleando un tono perezoso y desinteresado.

Aline asintió sin más.

—Oh, por poco lo olvido —agregó ella, deteniéndose repentinamente—. Tu hermana Isabelle llamó, dijo que tus padres están de visita en la ciudad.

Alec se congeló por unos segundos. Sus padres no venían desde San Diego por nada, y mucho menos sin avisar, a excepción que algo malo hubiese pasado o que lo consideraran estrictamente necesario. Aquella sorpresiva visita no le emocionaba precisamente, y se sentía culpable por eso, eran muy pocas las veces que podía verlos en todo el año, pero nunca había logrado sentirse cómodo con ellos alrededor después de contarles sobre su sexualidad. No le complacía que su padre pensara que era sólo una etapa que superaría algún día y que su madre haya decidido ignorar aquel hecho por completo. La última vez que estuvieron reunidos las cosas no habían terminado del todo bien, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de su padre en una modesta reunión y el hombre le había insistido toda la noche para que bailara y conversara con la hija de uno de sus amigos. Alec no tardó en entender las intenciones de su padre, y tampoco se limitó a obedecerle como siempre lo hacía, se atrevió a enfrentarle, a recordarle que no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer y que debía dejar de intentar cualquier cosa para cambiar eso porque no lo conseguiría, por más ferviente que fuese su deseo.

Se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre la silla detrás de su escritorio y levantó su mirada hacia Aline. Ella lo miraba con un atisbo de preocupación en sus delicadas facciones.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—¿Honestamente? No lo sé, pero me ocuparé de eso después.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más? —preguntó ella, amablemente.

Alec negó y ella rápidamente se retiró, dejándolo completamente solo en su oficina. Los pensamientos le invadieron de nuevo ante aquel inevitable silencio, pero afortunadamente era mucho el trabajo que tenía que hacer, no tendría tiempo suficiente para torturarse analizando sobre las posibles razones de la visita de sus padres, aunque no por eso le preocupaba menos. Simplemente agradecía tener un poco de tiempo más para evadirlos.

Unas horas más tarde Catarina irrumpió en su oficina, Alec se enderezó apresuradamente ante su presencia. Los papeles continuaban desparramados por su escritorio sin ningún orden establecido, y sabía que el cansancio sería visible para cualquiera que se detuviera a mirarlo de cerca. Había estado trabajando incansablemente en el informe que debía presentar, tal vez esforzándose de más porque cada espacio vacío que quedaba en su mente era llenado por preocupaciones que en ese momento no le beneficiaban en lo absoluto. El único descanso que se permitía en toda la jornada laboral eran las salidas a almorzar con Magnus y los pocos minutos que éste a veces le robaba para compartir uno que otro beso o simplemente un instante juntos.

—Estoy por terminar el informe —dijo despacio, empezando a reunir y organizar un poco los desordenados papeles frente a él.

—Vine a traerte los planos de algunos terrenos que podrían funcionar para la obra del centro turístico —explicó ella, sus cejas ligeramente enarcadas mientras le entregaba una carpeta de color marrón, más pesada de lo que realmente se veía.

Alec ojeó las páginas y no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver el detalle con que cada plano era descrito. No recordaba haberle pedido aquel trabajo a Catarina, pero sin duda se ahorraría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo con toda la información que ahora tenía entre las manos, plasmada en aquellas pálidas hojas de papel.

—Yo... es increíble, de verdad, muchas gracias —musitó después de unos minutos—. ¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba esto?

—Magnus me dijo de tu idea —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Normalmente guardo la información de los terrenos que estudiamos para las obras, incluso los que no son seleccionados al final. Lo recordé y aquí está, espero que sea de ayuda.

—Esto será de mucho más que sólo ayuda, gracias de nuevo.

Catarina sonrió tenuemente. Estaba a punto de salir de la oficina sin decir más, cuando retrocedió un par de pasos, mirándolo de nuevo.

—Por cierto, me alegra que Magnus y tú... estén, ya sabes, juntos.

—¿Te lo contó? —preguntó, no pudiendo evitar inquietarse ante aquellas palabras.

—Algo así, digamos que sólo una parte. —La sonrisa en los labios de la mujer se amplió—. La otra la deduje yo, después de ver lo de hace un rato.

Alec sintió la vergüenza expuesta en el sonrojo de sus propias mejillas.

—Como sea, hace mucho que no lo veía tan animado con alguien, solo... —titubeó un poco, negando con su cabeza y caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta—. Olvídalo... Suerte con eso, Alec —susurró, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo por lo que acababa de pasar, de alguna manera le gustaba la idea de que Magnus le hubiese confiado lo que pasaba entre ellos a Catarina. Alec nunca había preguntado nada al respecto, pero tampoco lo creía necesario, a veces sólo bastaba verlos hablar entre sí para notar que compartían una especie de rara intimidad, como si pudiesen comunicarse con más que palabras, y eso sólo quería decir que posiblemente Catarina conocía muchos de los secretos de Magnus, seguramente ella había estado en muchas situaciones que él ignoraba ahora. Porque sí, a pesar de la dicha que le embargaba y de la indiscutible felicidad que le concedía la sola cercanía de Magnus, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, en aquella advertencia de que había cosas de las que  _no_   _podía_  hablar. Alec todavía se sentía intrigado, y más que eso, preocupado. No tenía manera de saber las repercusiones que traerían todas esas dudas que se establecían en su cabeza.

Se levantó apresuradamente. Aline no estaba por ningún lado cuando salió al pasillo, y lo agradeció porque no quería responder ninguna pregunta en ese momento. El ascensor se abrió de par en par, como si estuviese esperándolo exclusivamente a él. Entró en dos largos pasos y presionó el botón que lo llevaría hasta el último piso del edificio, donde estaba la oficina presidencial. El poco tiempo que disfrutó de aquella soledad le sirvió para poner en orden las inquietas ideas en su cabeza. Días atrás había tratado de convencerse de que podía manejar todo aquello, que estaba haciéndolo bien, pero lo cierto es que la incertidumbre carcomía la escasa seguridad que tenía en sí mismo.

Sintió un par de miradas sobre él cuando salió del ascensor, pero hizo caso omiso de todas y cada una de ellas, se concentró en la figura de Catarina, quien hablaba animadamente con alguien que no logró reconocer. Ella pareció notar su presencia incluso antes de que lograra acercarse, así que al final fue ella quien terminó por ir a su encuentro. Su entrecejo estaba arrugado y una rápida mirada de su parte le recorrió con cautela.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó Catarina, su voz no reflejaba lo que su expresión claramente hacía.

Alec negó despacio, dejando caer sus hombros.

—Necesito ver a Magnus, nada más.

—Está bien —murmuró ella, pero Alec podía sentir todavía su escrutinio—. Pasa, no creo que necesites ser anunciado. Sólo debo advertirte, no está de buen humor... tal vez puedas ayudarme con eso.

Catarina pareció relajarse, pero Alec no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella insinuación. Sin embargo, se obligó a mantenerse seguro, asintió con la cabeza y finalmente le dio la espalda a la mujer. Entró a la oficina de Magnus sin detenerse a pensar demasiado, porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría por arrepentirse. Magnus no pareció notar su presencia hasta después de un instante, levantó su mirada que antes estaba enterrada en los papeles apoyados en el enorme escritorio y le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque claramente podía ver en sus ojos que se estaba preguntando la razón de su presencia.

—Catarina me dijo que le hablaste sobre lo del terreno —dijo Alec, antes de que Magnus pudiese hablar—. Gracias, me dio una lista muy amplia con muchas opciones, será de mucha ayuda.

—No hay nada que agradecer —respondió él—. En realidad eso no es nada comparado a todo el trabajo que tendrás que hacer tú.

Alec se acercó, debatiéndose internamente al no saber cómo abordar correctamente aquel tema. Se sentó despacio en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y débilmente miró a Magnus.

—Alexander... me estás asustando.

Esas palabras, aquel tono suave y preocupado en su voz, el brillo curioso en sus ojos y la manera en cómo sus labios permanecían unidos, su mandíbula apretada en señal de tensión, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo desistir. Los sentimientos de Magnus hacia él eran genuinos, no tenía duda de eso, tal vez no contaba con la experiencia de muchas relaciones con otras personas para confirmarlo, pero existían otros detalles que no dejaban lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si eso sería suficiente.

 _A la mierda._ No quería,  _no podía_  arruinar las cosas entre ellos. Había sido un ingenuo al pensar que podía únicamente enfrentarlo, así sin más, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en los últimos días.

—Catarina también dijo que no estabas de buen humor —dijo al fin, resignado—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Magnus lo miró por unos segundos, sacudiendo después su cabeza.

—Nada grave —respondió, largando un suspiro—. Estamos teniendo un par de problemas con algunos socios en Londres, pero nada imposible de solucionar, si tan sólo fuesen más condescendientes... En el mundo de los negocios todos quieren ganar sin arriesgar nada —resopló, echándose para para atrás en su silla y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Como si eso fuese posible.

—Realmente no te ves bien con eso, ¿seguro que no es nada grave? —agregó Alec, presionando sus labios, pensativo—. Tal vez deba volver después...

—No —dijo Magnus, tan rápido que Alec ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantarse—. No, por favor, olvidémoslo. Además, no creo que hayas venido a preguntarme sobre eso, ¿verdad?

Negó repetidamente, de todos modos no pensaba confesar el motivo real.

—Mis padres están en la ciudad —habló después de unos segundos, carraspeando un poco. Magnus reaccionó mostrando una mueca que rápidamente reemplazó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo sincero, entrecerrando sus ojos. Había tocado el tema de la relación complicada entre sus padres y él con Magnus, pero no estaba seguro de haber mencionado todos los detalles al respecto—. Tampoco sé si las cosas están bien entre nosotros.

—Bueno, no tiene por qué ser malo —mencionó Magnus. Alec suspiró ante la suavidad de su voz—. Son tus padres, Alexander. Tal vez quieren precisamente arreglar las cosas contigo.

—Tal vez —susurró, inseguro. Tenía razones de peso para dudar de que fuera realmente así—. Lo siento, no podré estar contigo hoy, seguramente estarán esperándome para cenar o algo así.

—Afortunadamente tendremos mucho tiempo para compartir después. No es que no vaya a echarte de menos esta noche, pero entiendo que también necesites tiempo para estar con tu familia. Me las ingeniaré para no morirme de aburrimiento sin ti.

—Mis reuniones familiares no suelen terminar muy bien que digamos. —Alec torció los labios, bajando la mirada brevemente a sus manos, entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

Magnus se levantó de la silla con un leve quejido y rodeó el escritorio, hasta sentarse a su lado. Alec sintió la precisión de los dedos ajenos sobre su barbilla, obligándole a enfrentar la dulzura y preocupación en su mirada después. La mano de Magnus se aferró a la suya, como si hubiese una súplica desesperada detrás. Alec se derritió completamente ante el gesto, la presión que poco a poco empezaba a formarse en su pecho, de repente ya no estaba, ahora lo único que llenaba aquellos vacíos en su interior era el deseo meramente carnal de besar al hombre frente a él.

—Pase lo que pase, sabes que puedes contar conmigo —soltó Magnus, acariciando el dorso de su mano con suavidad. Tan distraído en aquella tarea que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Alec se inclinó hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los propios.

Magnus dejó escapar un jadeo en medio del beso, pero eso realmente no detuvo la fiereza con la que Alec atacaba sus labios, no hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse.

—Gracias... sabes que aprecio que me apoyes —murmuró, sin preocuparse en separarse demasiado. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras su cuerpo entero trataba de recuperarse de la intensidad de aquel beso—. Me gustaría quedarme contigo aquí, pero tengo que volver al trabajo, todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Magnus asintió.

—Volver al trabajo, sí... eso suena bien, yo también debería hacer eso.

Alec aprovechó el evidente aturdimiento en el contrario para dejar un nuevo beso sobre sus labios, pero está vez luchó contra su propio instinto y no alargó el roce más de lo que debería. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta en silencio.

—Alexander —llamó Magnus, haciéndole detenerse en seco y girarse para mirarlo—. ¿Estás seguro de que eso era lo único que querías decirme?

Lo pensó, de verdad lo hizo. Esa era su oportunidad de expresar sus inquietudes, de intentar una vez más que Magnus se sincerara completamente con él.

Pero terminó negando, mientras mostraba una suave sonrisa.

—Muy seguro.  
  
  


 

 

Max fue el primero en recibirlo cuando llegó al departamento. Esa era realmente la parte que lo emocionaba de las visitas de sus padres, siempre traían a su hermano menor consigo porque no se permitían dejarlo solo o al cuidado de algún desconocido. Se agachó para ponerse a la altura del niño y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, que terminó en un pequeño quejido por parte del menor. Logró distraerse por unos segundos consintiendo a su hermano, hasta que su padre llamó su atención con un leve carraspeo. Alec levantó la mirada hacia ellos y se puso de pie con expresión tensa. Su madre se acercó para saludarlo y dejar un suave beso en su mejilla, su padre en cambio, no hizo movimiento alguno para darle la bienvenida. Tragó una bocanada de aire, el hombre no había hablado siquiera, pero ya podía presentir que aquello no terminaría bien.

Izzy estaba sentada en uno de los pequeños sillones de la sala de estar, mirándolo con disculpa y cierto aire de preocupación se plasmaba en su expresión. Jace no estaba por ningún lado, y lo lamentó, porque tal vez la presencia del rubio podía aminorar la tensión, sus padres siempre habían sentido una innegable admiración por Jace y parecían felices cada vez que él estaba alrededor. Alec había tenido problemas para comprender aquello cuando eran niños, pero una vez que dejó de presionarse a sí mismo le fue fácil comprender que no era cosa suya, y tampoco lo era de Jace, sus padres simplemente lo presionaban más y consentían menos porque era el hermano mayor, no había nacido precisamente para eso.

Robert Lightwood era un hombre estricto, intimidante hasta cierto punto. Alec de pequeño le había tenido más miedo que respeto, siempre había querido ganarse su admiración, siempre deseó que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él y que lo presumiera como veía que hacían otros padres con sus hijos, pero nunca importó lo mucho que se esforzara para lograrlo, siempre parecía dejar algo atrás, algo que terminaba haciéndolo indigno del cariño genuino y desinteresado que siempre había anhelado del patriarca. Maryse, su madre, siempre había sido una mujer elegante e imponente, de una manera que dejaba al descubierto su severidad, pero para ellos siempre había tenido una mirada cálida y amorosa. Era el vivo ejemplo de que las apariencias muchas veces eran simplemente fachadas. Aun así, ella siempre había encontrado la manera de presionarlo para que alcanzara la perfección en todo lo que hacía. Alec había crecido con esa idea, y de no haber sido por el cariño de sus hermanos, seguramente hubiese terminado cediendo a cada petición que sus padres le habrían impuesto. Jamás hubiese podido decir que no.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —preguntó su madre, forzando una sonrisa—. Isabelle estaba contándonos que te está yendo muy bien.

Alec asintió, pero sabía de sobra que aquella era sólo una pregunta apaciguadora.

—Sí, estoy aprendiendo mucho y me siento muy bien.

—Eso nos alegra mucho, hijo —dijo ella, acariciando ahora su hombro—. Siempre supimos que llegarías muy lejos.

Después, un largo silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —se esforzó por no sonar brusco, la tensión empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, y eso no le gustó, no era nada bueno. Ambos tomaron asiento y Alec resignado, los imitó, sentándose al lado de su madre.

—¿Estas saliendo con Magnus Bane? —No supo si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación, el tono en la voz de su padre era de claro reproche.

Alec miró a Izzy con dureza, pero ella se apresuró a negar con su cabeza antes de tomar a Max de la mano y desaparecer.

—No culpes a tu hermana —pidió su madre—. Está tan sorprendida como tú por nuestra visita.

Su padre dejó caer lo que parecía ser una revista sobre la mesa. Dudando se inclinó para tomarla, estaba abierta en una página específica y sólo tuvo que echar un breve vistazo para saber de lo que se trataba. Era una foto de Magnus y suya fuera del edificio la noche en que le había ayudado a escapar de aquel grupo de periodistas que querían conseguir a toda costa una entrevista con él. Pero sin duda el encabezado era lo que más llamaba su atención.

_El empresario Magnus Bane se deja ver muy de cerca con un apuesto chico. ¿Nuevo romance?_

Más abajo sólo explicaban cosas sin sentido que Alec prefirió no seguir leyendo. Ahora entendía la razón de aquella visita tan repentina de sus padres, ahora el reproche en sus miradas era más que evidente, se le filtraba en la piel y le provocaba escalofríos. No sabía si estaba preparado para el enfrentamiento que seguramente se avecinaba, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones, y estaba cansado de tener que sentirse presionado simplemente por complacerlos, ya había tenido suficiente de eso. A pesar de que quería con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer, también estaba ansioso por ponerle punto final a la situación, intentaría una vez más tener un momento de sinceridad con ellos, después podría preocuparse y lamentarse por el resultado.

—¿Por eso están aquí? —inquirió, sonando decidido, pero evitando sus miradas.

—Entonces es verdad, estás saliendo con ese hombre —respondió su madre, bruscamente.

Alec estaba dispuesto a aclarar aquello, pero su padre le interrumpió.

—Es Magnus Bane, ¿no? —mencionó él, forzando a Alec a mirarlo directamente—. El presidente de la empresa en la que de la noche a la mañana empezaste a trabajar...

Aquellas palabras, sumadas al tono de su voz y a la expresión en su rostro, despertaron en Alec un tipo de furia que le fue imposible de controlar. Se levantó de golpe, apenas encontrando algo de tranquilidad al ver la mirada atónita en Isabelle, quien había regresado en algún momento de aquella incomoda discusión, Max ya no estaba a su lado, así que asumió que el niño se había quedado en la habitación, y le pareció lo mejor, no quería que su hermano presenciara tan desastrosa escena.

—¿Qué diablos estás insinuando, papá? —masculló, tratando de apaciguar la creciente ira en su pecho, pero sin duda se le estaba haciendo muy difícil—. Dios, esto es increíble. Ustedes piensan que yo conseguí mi trabajo en F&B porque me estoy acostando con Magnus. —Le dolió pronunciar cada palabra.

—Nadie ha dicho algo como eso... —Su madre intervino, ofuscada—. Por favor, Alec. Siéntate para que podamos hablar, sin malos entendidos.

—Siempre has estado tan confundido, pensé que con el tiempo aclararías tus ideas y entenderías que no....

No podía dejarlos continuar.

—¿Estás hablándome en serio? —Casi escupió, su rostro descompuesto a consecuencia de la indignación—. Ustedes en realidad nunca han aceptado que soy  _gay_. —Alec hizo una pausa al ver las expresiones en el rostro de sus padres al pronunciar aquella palabra. Cerró los ojos, y tomó una larga bocanada de aire—. Y les sugiero que lo superen, porque eso no va a cambiar, puede que sean mis padres, siempre voy a respetarlos por eso, pero hace mucho dejé de ser un niño, no tienen derecho a venir y juzgarme cada vez que piensen que pueden hacerlo. Es mi vida, son mis decisiones.

—Alec... —replicó su padre, molesto. Pero Izzy intervino esta vez, interrumpiéndolo.

—Papá, es suficiente, Alec tiene razón. No pueden seguir controlando su vida por siempre, no pueden seguir haciéndole esto.

De repente, las voces de apaciguaron en su cabeza, sabía que todos seguían hablando porque veía el movimiento de sus labios, pero no era capaz de entender nada. Le tomó apenas unos segundos observar aquella escena y sentirse de regreso en el día en que les había confesado su sexualidad, toda aquella calma y comprensión no habían sido más que un engaño. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, pero también decidió engañarse a sí mismo con la esperanza de que sus padres un día simplemente entenderían que no había nada de malo en él por ser gay. Confío en que tarde o temprano comprenderían que no estaba pasando por ninguna transición, que no estaba confundido, que era el mismo de siempre. El mismo Alec, ni más ni menos. Pero ahora tenía la certeza de que eso no había pasado, y de que seguramente tampoco pasaría en un futuro cercano.

El aire empezó a sentirse tóxico, asfixiante de una manera que le impedía respirar normalmente. No pronunció palabra alguna cuando caminó hacia la puerta, tampoco se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de sus padres llamándole.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse tanto como le fuese posible.


	13. Capítulo 12

Cuando entró al elegante y lujoso edificio, el vigilante a cargo simplemente le saludó con una sonrisa y un leve gesto de sus manos. Días atrás Magnus había dado la orden de que le dejaran pasar siempre que quisiera, sin importar la hora o cualquier otra circunstancia. Él había insistido en que nada de eso era necesario, pero ahora agradecía aquella iniciativa, nunca pudo imaginarse en una situación similar antes, sintiéndose tan vacío y perdido. La decepción era un sentimiento desgarrador, experimentarlo era difícil, mucho más tratándose de personas, que se supone, deberían estar a su lado, apoyándole, no llenándolo de más inseguridades.

Fue directamente al ascensor y minutos después ya estaba en el interior del departamento. Hasta ese momento pudo sentir de nuevo el ritmo normal de su respiración. Todo estaba en silencio, así que asumió que Magnus no estaba, confirmándolo poco después, cuando lo buscó por todo el lugar y no fue capaz de encontrarlo. Sintiéndose presa del cansancio, tanto físico como emocional, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás en la sala de estar, y se quedó mirando directamente al techo, deseando entonces que su cabeza quedara en blanco al menos por unos segundos. Pero las voces, las palabras y los reproches de su padre le hacían eco en la mente. Pasó años tratando de convencerse de que no le importaba lo que los demás llegaran a pensar sobre lo que era, pero de hecho le importaba cuando se trataba de su familia, especialmente por su deseo infundado de enorgullecer a su padre.

—¿Alexander?

Se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Magnus y se incorporó para mirarlo, un claro brillo de disculpa destellaba en sus ojos. Él se veía cansado, pero no menos impresionante, Alec se sorprendió al permitirse observarlo más detenidamente y darse cuenta de que no vestía uno de sus formales trajes de siempre, en cambio, una camisa de color azul oscuro adornada con botones brillantes se ceñía a los músculos de su torso, el pantalón oscuro que le cubría desde la cintura le daba una mejor vista de sus trabajadas piernas, y el abrigo negro junto a la bufanda vino tinto, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, complementaba perfectamente el atuendo.

Magnus era, sin duda, el hombre más hermoso que Alec había visto jamás. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, alejando aquella burbuja de pensamientos antes de permitirse hablar.

—Lo siento —fue lo único capaz de decir.

—¿Pasó algo con tus padres? —Magnus se sentó a su lado. Podía sentir su mano dejando suaves caricias en su espalda, y se fundió en la tranquilidad que aquel gesto le producía—. ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hubiese podido venir enseguida.

—Están aquí porque vieron algo sobre nosotros en una revista —susurró, la sola mención lo hacía sentir incómodo—. Creen que conseguí mi puesto en F&B porque me estoy acostando contigo.

Magnus parecía estar procesando la información. La mano que acariciaba su espalda cayó a un costado, y enseguida se arrepintió de haberle contado todo eso. Él ya estaba lidiando con demasiadas cosas como para añadir a su amante patéticamente sufrido por la poca aceptación que recibía de su familia.

—Debí decirte sobre ese artículo —dijo él, por fin.

—¿Sabías sobre eso? —Alec no estaba sorprendido, tampoco molesto. Simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse.

—Me enteré por Catarina —dijo Magnus, evitando su mirada—. Pensé que sería mejor que no lo supieras, sé que no te gusta ese tipo de atención, lo siento.

Alec resopló.

—Bueno, al menos ahora sé por qué todos en la empresa han estado murmurando sobre nosotros. —Trató de que aquello no se escuchara como un reproche, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido.

La confusión en el rostro de Magnus le dejó en claro que él no tenía idea alguna de aquello.

—Es difícil enterarse de todo cuando estás en la cima.

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió él, con el ceño fruncido.

—No importa, el hecho es que han estado hablando sobre nosotros. —Su voz se había vuelto seria sin intención—. Seguramente también piensan que conseguí el trabajo por acostarme contigo.

—Tampoco me habías dicho eso.

—No creo que hubiese hecho ninguna diferencia, Magnus. —Se encogió de hombros—. Además, has estado muy ocupado últimamente, no quería mortificarte más.

Sintió la leve caricia que dejaron los dedos de Magnus sobre su mejilla antes de tomar su mandíbula y obligarle a mirarle.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo me mortifica, Alexander —murmuró, con firmeza—. Me siento terriblemente culpable por no haberme dado cuenta de que estabas sintiéndote incómodo por eso. No quiero que te sientas así nunca.

Alec no supo en qué momento empezó a contener la respiración.

—No es nada importante —dijo en voz baja, apoyándose en la palma de la mano ajena, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos—. Las personas siempre hablarán, con razones o sin ellas, se les olvidará en unas semanas y estaremos tranquilos de nuevo.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —demandó Magnus, su mano descendiendo cuidadosamente hasta aferrarse a los mechones de cabello que caían en la nuca de Alec—. A mí me importa cómo te sientes, y lo que piensas. Me importas tú.

—Cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, no me importa nada más —contestó Alec, tomando la mano libre de Magnus, jugueteando un poco con ella antes de entrelazar sus dedos cariñosamente—. No podemos estancarnos por todo lo que los demás piensan o dicen de nosotros, no saldríamos nunca de ahí.

—De todos modos, pensaré en algo —insistió él—. Te lo prometo.

Alec quiso decirle nuevamente que de verdad no le importaba, pero segundos después sus labios se vieron acallados por un suave beso, y aquel simple roce fue como ese bálsamo que finalmente le dio la tranquilidad que tan desesperadamente había estado buscando. Se rindió ante las caricias de Magnus y se refugió en un abrazo que, una vez se afianzó, ninguno de los dos quiso terminar.

—Seguramente mis padres se quedarán todo el fin de semana —acotó Alec, minutos después, todavía apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Magnus, mientras disfrutaba de la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo—. No quiero volver.

—¿No quieres volver este fin de semana o no quieres volver definitivamente?

—Sé que Izzy y Jace no tienen nada que ver en todo esto, pero también sé que es difícil para ellos estar todo el tiempo en medio de mis padres y yo, siento que llegó el momento de empezar solo, en otro lugar.

—Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras —ofreció el moreno.

Alec se deshizo del abrazo.

—No. —Puso algo de distancia entre ellos para ser capaz de observar mejor aquellos extraños ojos marrones, aunque no pudo evitar extrañar de inmediato la calidez de su cuerpo—. No es necesario, encontraré un lugar y...

—Alexander —interrumpió él, aferrándose a una de sus manos—. No creo que esté ofreciendo nada indecente, este departamento es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras —repitió, empleando un tono de voz que no dejaba ánimo para desafíos—. Por favor, si sigues negándote voy a sentirme ofendido.

Se mordió el labio inferior en un acto inconsciente y asintió lentamente.

—Está bien, pero sólo hasta que logre encontrar algún lugar propio —aclaró, a decir verdad, la idea de estar día a día más cerca de Magnus le emocionaba.

—Bueno, no hay ninguna prisa, ¿verdad? —Magnus empezó a rozar sus labios contra la mejilla de Alec, recorriendo descaradamente la perfecta línea de su mandíbula, dejando finalmente un pequeño beso justo debajo de su oreja—. Puedo proponerme ser un gran compañero de piso para ti.

Su cuerpo se tensó por unos segundos, pero pronto se acostumbró a la sensación placentera que le ofrecía aquella cercanía. Alec se inclinó para besar a Magnus de nuevo, atrás había quedado la ternura y delicadeza que normalmente caracterizaban los besos que él empezaba. Sus manos inquietas se aferraron a los costados del contrario, y se sintió complacido al percibir como éste se estremecía bajo su toque, porque eso sólo podía significar que también lo estaba disfrutando. Magnus no tardó en corresponder el beso, aceptando gustoso la intromisión de su lengua y la batalla que se desató después por el control que ejercía el uno sobre el otro. Las sensaciones eran embriagantes, y después de unos segundos todo le parecía poco. Quería más, tener a Magnus de aquella manera lo era todo, y al mismo tiempo parecía nada en comparación a sus deseos.

Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, Alec rozó una vez más sus labios y apoyó su frente contra la de Magnus, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. No quería alejarse. La calidez que aquel hombre le ofrecía era una tentación imposible de resistir y ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra eso.

—No estabas... —empezó Alec, hablando con suavidad, no quería que sus palabras se entendieran como un reclamo.

—Jocelyn y Clary me invitaron a cenar, y como no estarías aquí conmigo... pensé que era buena idea, se los debía, he sido un ingrato con ellas —explicó Magnus, sus labios curvándose en una delicada sonrisa—. De hecho, tuve una pequeña charla con tu hermano, Jace.

Alec se tensó, y Magnus pareció notarlo de inmediato.

—¿J-Jace? ¿Sobre qué hablaron Jace y tú?

—Sobre ti, por supuesto. —Él le ofreció una mueca divertida, pero Alec, aunque trató, no pudo reírse.

—Dios, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que te dijo —susurró ofuscado, moviéndose entonces incómodo sobre el sofá. Magnus posó cuidadosamente la mano en su brazo, tranquilizándole.

—No fue nada malo, Alexander —dijo él, aquel aire de tranquilidad en sus facciones dejando claro que estaba siendo sincero—. Es tu hermano, es normal que se preocupe, es un buen chico y me cae muy bien, tuvimos un rato muy agradable en la cena. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Asintió sin decir nada más, pensando que no ganaría nada adoptando aquella actitud. Conocía a Jace, él e Izzy sólo se preocupaban por su bienestar, no se quejaba por eso, pero en ciertas ocasiones también le gustaría que tuvieran un poco más de confianza en sus decisiones.

—Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, ¿hm? —Inquirió Magnus, pasados unos minutos en completo silencio—. Te ves cansado, y yo también lo estoy un poco. Buscaré algo que pueda servirte para dormir.

Siguió a Magnus hasta la habitación. Se distrajo viendo cómo él caminaba de un lado a otro, sacando una y otra cosa de un gran armario que ocupaba casi toda la extensión de una pared. Lo miraba divertido, no pudiendo evitar pensar lo fácil que podría ser acostumbrarse a todo aquello, a tener a Magnus todo el tiempo a su alrededor, compartiendo el mismo espacio. La idea lo llenaba de un regocijo difícil de explicar, y no podía ni quería desistir de aquella emoción. Se detuvo al observar la enorme cama en el centro, perfectamente arreglada y cubierta con finas y sedosas sábanas de un color rojo que era imposible pasar desapercibido, era lo suficientemente espaciosa para dos personas, e incluso más. El pensamiento lo tomó desprevenido, y cuando se dio cuenta el curso que estaba tomando terminó apartando la mirada para ocultar un delatador sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Creo que esto podría funcionar —murmuró Magnus, llamando de nuevo su atención mientras le mostraba un pijama de color azul brillante—. Si no te gusta puedo buscar algo más, estoy seguro de que tengo...

—Magnus, es sólo ropa para dormir —le interrumpió, acercándose para tomar el pijama de entre sus manos—. Ya haces suficiente con dejar que me quede aquí, no quiero ser un problema.

—Honestamente, Alexander —Magnus se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos, indignado—. Si sigues diciendo todo eso realmente voy a enojarme, no quieres conocerme enojado.

Alec negó, aprisionando su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Magnus soltó un suspiro, alargando su mano para acariciarle el brazo.

—Me encanta la idea de tenerte aquí todo el tiempo. —Buscó la mirada de Alec con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Cómo podría ser un problema para mí?

—Estaba pensando lo mismo. —Una expresión avergonzada cruzó el tranquilo rostro de Alec—. En lo fácil que sería acostumbrarme a tenerte cerca todo el tiempo.

Magnus sonrió tan ampliamente, que Alec tuvo que detenerse un minuto para recordarse a sí mismo que debía seguir respirando.

—Te esperaré aquí mientras te cambias, ¿o prefieres tomar un baño?

—¿Aquí? ¿V-vamos a dormir juntos? —balbuceó, y sabía que su expresión era completamente ridícula en ese momento. No le importó.

—Me haces sentir como una especie de desvergonzado que intenta robar tu virtud o algo así —dijo Magnus, sus duras facciones formando una divertida mueca.

—¿No es eso lo que intentas hacer? —inquirió Alec, decidido a seguir aquel juego, aunque una voz en su interior le preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo.

La mandíbula de Magnus se tensó. Se retiró un par de pasos y lo miró fijamente. Alec luchó por no reaccionar ante eso, sosteniendo la mirada ajena con firmeza.

—Puedo preparar otra habitación para ti —ofreció Magnus, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—No, yo quiero dormir contigo —contestó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la seguridad en sus propias palabras—. Si es que no te has arrepentido...

—Ve a cambiarte, Alexander. Por favor, antes de que pierda completamente la cabeza.

Alec se giró sobre sus pies, una sonrisa de completa satisfacción se apoderó de sus labios mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

 

 

 

 

 

A las dos de la mañana Alec seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos acudían a él las imágenes del desagradable encuentro con sus padres horas atrás, sus palabras se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente, como una especie de fantasma que lo atormentaba y le robaba toda esa tranquilidad que necesitaba para conseguir quedarse dormido. Magnus descansaba plácidamente a su costado derecho, apoyado sobre su hombro, el sonido pacifico de su respiración y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, era lo único que había logrado calmarlo cuando empezaba a inquietarse al punto de querer levantarse y salir corriendo. No quería despertarlo, y mucho menos preocuparlo por algo que ni siquiera debía hacerle sentir tan mal, era algo que debió haber superado hace mucho tiempo. Eran sus propios demonios y nadie debía asumir la pelea de derrotarlos por él.

—No has dormido nada, ¿verdad? —Magnus se removió a su lado, su voz era un hilo ronco a causa del sueño recién interrumpido.

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó, sintiéndose culpable—. Lo siento, vuelve a dormir.

—¿Estás pensando en tus padres? —Magnus insistió, ignorando sus palabras.

Alec se puso rígido ante la pregunta.

—No puedo evitarlo —respondió. No ganaría nada con inventar excusas, a esas alturas era muy obvia la razón de su desvelo—. Siempre he hecho todo para complacerlos, Magnus. Traté de convencerme a mí mismo que sería feliz mientras hiciera lo que ellos me decían que era lo correcto, pero nunca se sintió bien para mí, no podía seguir engañándome de esa manera.

Sintió la mano de Magnus deslizarse sobre su pecho, era una clara intención de calmarlo, y estaba funcionando, la tensión en su cuerpo se fue disipando lentamente.

—En algún momento tendrán que entenderlo —murmuró él, su voz se escuchaba mucho más clara—. No creo que dejen que las cosas simplemente se congelen entre ustedes, y si lo hacen, no será tu culpa. Es muy valiente que defiendas lo que eres, nada está mal en ti por eso, todo lo contrario, muchas personas desearían tener la mitad de esa determinación.

Alec se giró, dudando por un instante si debía llevar a cabo su intención, pero terminó cediendo ante el deseo. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de Magnus, acercándolo después a su propio cuerpo.

—Sé que odias que te agradezca por todo —susurró, buscando los labios ajenos entre las sombras de la habitación, dejando un suave beso sobre estos al encontrarlos—. Así que, ¿un beso te parece bien?

—Un beso me parece perfecto. —Magnus encontró sus labios de nuevo y le devolvió el beso en silencio.

—Estaba pensando... —Alec habló de nuevo, tomándose después un breve instante antes de continuar—. Nunca te he invitado a una cita.

—Hemos tenido muchas citas —replicó Magnus, su respiración golpeando la piel sensible en el cuello de Alec, haciendo que él se estremeciera ligeramente bajo las sabanas.

—Pero nunca he planeado nada para ti, a eso me refiero —aclaró, en ese momento sus ideas no estaban muy claras, pero estaba seguro de lo que decía—. Tú me invitaste a la primera cita, luego nos hemos reunido sin planearlo, pero... es justo que tenga mi oportunidad de hacer algo, ¿no?

—Entonces... —Los dedos de Magnus acariciaron la tensión en su mandíbula y después la palma de su mano se posó completamente sobre su mejilla—. ¿Estás invitándome a una cita justo ahora?

Alec asintió, a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

—Alexander, estamos en medio de la noche, estoy casi encima de ti en la misma cama. —Magnus bufó—. ¿Por qué me tientas de esta manera?

—¿Eso es un sí? —cuestionó, un atisbo de picardía adornaba su voz.

—Me encantaría tener una cita contigo —aseguró él, abrazándose al cuerpo contrario sin pudor alguno y acurrucándose contra su pecho—. Ahora, intentemos dormir un poco, sé que es sábado y no hay trabajo, pero debemos descansar, sobre todo tú.

Alec atenazó sus dedos al cabello de Magnus, dejando suaves caricias sobre éste, satisfecho ante el pequeño sonido de aprobación que él le ofreció después, perezosamente. Le sorprendía que un hombre como Magnus pudiera sentirse complacido con aquel simple gesto de su parte, pero satisfactoriamente, había descubierto que el moreno era muy fácil de llevar y de complacer en general, aunque no sabía exactamente si se trataba sólo de un trato especial hacia su persona. En ese caso, tampoco podría quejarse, ya estaba demasiado en el fondo, ensimismado y encantado con cada nueva cosa que descubrían juntos. Alec nunca había experimentado correctamente lo que era pensar en algo y querer compartirlo con alguien diferente a algún miembro de su familia. Magnus era un descubrimiento interesante, y sobre todo, muy placentero. Ya no trataba de huir de lo que empezaba a sentir, estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo tanto como le fuese posible, porque sí, estaba cansado de tener que ocultar todo, tanto sentimientos buenos como malos, de tener que reprimirse y después explotar por todo lo que acumulaba en su interior.

Sus propios pensamientos tal vez lo dejaron exhausto; sus párpados empezaron a sentirse pesados. Supo entonces que por fin su cuerpo estaba cediendo, se estaba quedando dormido. Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos un poco más, sólo para ser capaz de advertir a Magnus, pero éste ya dormía profundamente su lado.

Alec esbozó una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches. —Plantó un pequeño beso en la frente de Magnus, a pesar de saber que él ni siquiera sería consciente de aquello después.

 

 

 

 

 

Al despertar estaba completamente solo en la enorme cama, pero la sensación de calidez del cuerpo de Magnus aún se sentía en el suyo, y la sola idea le provocó una sonrisa. Se estiró sobre su espalda y poco a poco abrió los ojos, no le fue demasiado difícil acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana porque las cortinas de la habitación seguían cerradas y los rayos del sol apenas lograban colarse entre ellas. Después de un bostezo se obligó a levantarse y escuchó la voz de Magnus tarareando desde el baño una canción que no fue capaz de reconocer. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza porque su mente empezó a mostrarle posibles imágenes de lo que estaría pasando tras aquella pequeña puerta.

Salió sonrojado de la habitación, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y de hacer a un lado aquellos pensamientos.

Entró al pequeño baño del pasillo y tardó sólo unos minutos entre lavarse los dientes y la cara, para terminar de despertarse. Días atrás Alec se había mostrado incómodo después de la cena, y aunque que no le había dicho una sola palabra a Magnus, éste había aparecido minutos después frente a él, con un cepillo de diente entre las manos, ofreciéndoselo como si supiera exactamente lo que le estaba mortificando. Eso pudo significar sólo un acto de amabilidad, pero para Alec fue más que eso, aquella había sido una invitación silenciosa a algo más, había sido el primero de muchos detalles, y ahora ahí estaba, mirándose en el espejo con una sonrisa torpe en los labios después de haber pasado una noche entera durmiendo con Magnus, en la misma cama, y tan cerca que aún podía sentir la temperatura cálida de aquella piel contra la suya.

El antiguo reloj en la sala de estar marcaba que eran poco más de las siete de la mañana, así que se permitió relajarse mientras preparaba un poco de café en la cocina. Quiso también preparar algo de desayunar, pero en la alacena no tenía lo suficiente para eso, sólo encontró pan duro y una variedad absurda de granos, y definitivamente pensó que no era buena idea ingerir aquello tan temprano.

Dios, ¿es que acaso Magnus en realidad nunca comía en casa? Su estómago repentinamente rugió y apenas logró calmarlo después de tomar el primer sorbo de su café, recién hecho y humeante.

—Huele delicioso.

Se giró al instante y dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa torcida al ver a Magnus, apenas cubierto por una toalla perfectamente enrollada alrededor de su cintura, pequeñas gotas de agua aun caían de las puntas de su cabello, deslizándose por los perfectos rasgos de su rostro, y terminando con un tentador recorrido por su pecho y aquel tonificado torso, hasta perderse completamente.

Le llevó todo su autocontrol no sonrojarse ante la vista.

—Es el café —respondió, apartando la mirada.

—Buenos días —murmuró Magnus, acercándose a él despacio, posando la mano en su brazo e inclinándose para dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios—. Pensé que dormirías un poco más.

—Buenos días... —dijo en voz baja, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar nuevamente—. No suelo dormir mucho, así que no te preocupes.

Magnus se separó para servirse un poco de café. Alec notó que le puso dos cucharaditas de azúcar a la taza, y sí, también lo memorizó.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Quiso saber Magnus, mirándole de reojo a través de la taza mientras probaba su café.

—Mucho mejor —asintió, pero realmente no quería tocar más el tema de sus padres—. ¿Tú? Te has despertado muy temprano.

—Tengo un desayuno con Ragnor, es más algo de trabajo que algo personal, pero odia que llegue tarde.

—Entiendo... quise preparar algo de desayunar, pero no encontré nada, supongo que estuvo bien esta vez si vas a salir.

—Lo siento. —Magnus se irguió—. Es que no suelo desayunar aquí. Nunca.

Alec no se sorprendió.

—¿Sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día? —inquirió, soltando un suspiro al tiempo que tomaba el último sorbo de café y se acercaba al lavavajillas para lavar su taza ya vacía.

—No soy capaz de comer tan temprano, pero siempre pido algo a media mañana, ya sea que esté aquí o en la empresa. —Magnus se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera que no se le diera importancia a sus palabras—. Sabes que no soy precisamente bueno en la cocina.

Si Magnus no estaría probablemente en toda la mañana, ¿qué haría él para entretenerse? No tenía su computadora consigo, tal vez así podría adelantar algo de trabajo, había salido demasiado rápido de su departamento como para fijarse en qué necesitaría después. Tendría que ir tarde o temprano por eso y otras de sus cosas, tenía que enfrentar a Jace e Izzy, pero primero quería asegurarse de que sus padres no estuviesen cerca porque sin duda entorpecerían todo, más de lo que ya habían hecho.

—Puedes venir conmigo si quieres —ofreció Magnus, como si hubiese estado escuchando sus pensamientos.

—No —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente—. Seguramente hablarán de temas importantes, no quiero molestar.

—A Ragnor no le importaría. —bufó él, rodando los ojos—. Sólo discutiremos un par de cosas sobre la empresa, ningún secreto de estado.

Alec se mordió el labio, sopesando la propuesta de Magnus.

—Está bien, te acompañaré —aceptó, ofreciendo una sonrisa que detonaba cierta malicia—. Pero después haremos algo, que creo, se saldrá un poco de tu rutina.

—Odio las rutinas, para ser sincero, no me molestaría hacer algo diferente. —Magnus se recostó sobre la encimera y miró fijamente a Alec—. O al menos intentarlo... así que, puedes proponerme lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera? ¿No vas a arrepentirte después? —interrogó Alec, relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Por qué me arrepentiría? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Alec empezó a caminar de regreso a la habitación.

—Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten un poco de la calma antes de la tormenta. Sólo eso.  
> Quiero aclarar que esta historia realmente no pretende ser muy larga, todavía nos quedan capítulos sí, pero no serán más de unos veinte y algo.  
> Y muchas gracias por los kudos, por los comentarios, por todo el apoyo, significa muchísimo para mí.


	14. Capítulo 13

—Antes de que Ragnor llegue me gustaría hablarte sobre algo.

Alec se enderezó en su silla.

El restaurante era un lugar tranquilo, a pesar de estar en el centro de la ciudad. Luminoso y llamativo, con sus colores claros y decoraciones en las que predominaba un agradable tono amarillo. El ambiente era agradable y podían disfrutar de mucha tranquilidad porque a esa hora de la mañana no tenían que lidiar con tanta concurrencia. Habían llegado hace apenas unos minutos y Ragnor no estaba por ninguna parte, Magnus había intentado comunicarse con él, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, la llamada se iba directamente al buzón de mensajes. Magnus trataba de ocultar su inquietud ante la ausencia de su amigo, Alec podía notarlo, y se encontraba también luchando por no empeorar la situación con preguntas que pudiesen causar alguna imprudencia. El retraso de Ragnor no tenía que estrictamente significar algo malo, tal vez sólo estaba retrasado, esas cosas eran comunes en Nueva York.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, evadiendo la mirada contraria, mientras daba un largo sorbo a su zumo de naranja.

—Estamos teniendo un par de problemas en la empresa —respondió Magnus al fin, la expresión en su rostro tornándose inescrutable—. No queremos que los empleados empiecen a hacer suposiciones equivocadas, por eso decidimos reunirnos fuera.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Magnus suspiró.

—Hemos tenido muchos inconvenientes con nuestros socios porque Raj, nuestro antiguo arquitecto, trabajaba con los Morgenstern y les vendió muchas de nuestras ideas... Todos esos proyectos que tú has estado revisando y que se han definido como inconclusos en realidad fueron ideas que nunca pudimos desarrollar porque ellos nos llevaban ya muchísima ventaja cuando nosotros ni siquiera los habíamos presentado a nuestros clientes. Ha sido un gran problema, no como para llevarnos a la bancarrota, pero si las cosas siguen así...

Alec sintió un desagradable malestar en la boca del estómago, no estaba preparado para aquella información.

—Sé que todo es una sorpresa para ti. —Magnus habló de nuevo, apaciguador—. Todo parece marchar muy bien, y así queremos que lo sigan creyendo, desatar un caos ahora mismo sería innecesario...

—Si las cosas siguen así... ¿A qué te referías con eso?

—Las cosas no están yendo mejor precisamente —dijo él, observando a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien pudiese escucharlo—. Los Morgenstern extrañamente siguen mejorando las ofertas que nosotros hacemos para cada nuevo proyecto, incluso con nuestros clientes más fieles, algo así no puede ser sólo coincidencia, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Ragnor y yo creemos que todavía hay un espía en la empresa, o tal vez varios, es la única explicación.

—Magnus, eso es muy delicado —susurró, no pudiendo ocultar su consternación—. Podría ser cualquiera...

—Lo sé —Magnus asintió, mostrando una mueca—. Es por eso que estamos tratando de ser muy discretos, no queremos levantar ninguna sospecha, pero lo cierto es que no tenemos ninguna pista de quién puede ser el espía.

Le llevó sólo unos segundos atar cabos y entender un poco más la situación. Nunca se había detenido a pensar demasiado en las razones de Magnus para hacerse cargo de la empresa cuando era evidente que no era algo que disfrutara plenamente. Y tampoco había estado mucho tiempo antes de su nombramiento para notar alguna diferencia o hacerse de conclusiones como todos los demás empleados. Pero sí que conocía la maldad y los juegos sucios de los Morgenstern. Era suficiente la sola mención de aquel apellido para que estuviese seguro de que las cosas no se solucionarían tan fácil, Valentine era una especie de pesadilla hecha realidad y su hijo Jonathan era muy bueno siguiendo sus pasos.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —cuestionó, sosteniendo aquella mirada curiosa en el rostro de Magnus—. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer... no me importaría con tal de ayudar.

—Preferiría que no te involucres demasiado —musitó Magnus, negando despacio con su cabeza—. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, y confío en ti, por eso te lo he contado todo.

—No me pidas que no haga nada.

—Por ahora es lo mejor —Magnus insistió—. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos cómo seguiremos manejando la situación, es mejor no involucrar a más gente. No quiero que, de alguna manera, salgas perjudicado si algo sale mal. Tu carrera apenas está comenzando, Alexander.

_Si algo sale mal._

Alec entendía el punto de Magnus, por supuesto que lo hacía, él mejor que nadie era consciente de que todo lo que estaba viviendo, por más increíble que fuera, era sólo el comienzo de muchas otras cosas que tendría que experimentar antes de ser siquiera considerado como un buen arquitecto. Y él no quería sólo eso, el título y el reconocimiento era lo último en su lista de prioridades, le interesaba más que la gente supiera y sintiera que hacia su trabajo porque era algo que de verdad le apasionaba.

Arrastró su brazo sobre la mesa y entrelazó su mano con la de Magnus, jugó brevemente con sus dedos y sonrió al ver que la tensión poco a poco abandonaba el rostro ajeno.

—Voy a apoyarte en cualquier cosa —aseguró Alec, y estaba siendo completamente sincero—. Y no me digas que no es necesario... no quiero escucharlo.

Magnus dejó caer los hombros en señal de rendición y llevó la mano de Alec, todavía entrelazada con la suya, hasta sus labios para dejar un pequeño beso sobre su dorso.

—Eres increíble —musitó el moreno, dejando ahora suaves caricias sobre la mano de Alec con la yema de sus dedos—. Ahora mismo realmente quiero besarte...

_Me gustaría que lo hicieras._

—¿Estás intentando persuadirme con eso? —Su parte razonable le obligó a preguntar.

—¿Funciona?

Alec se mordió el labio, y a pesar de que el tema de la empresa era indiscutiblemente delicado, terminó echándose a reír ante aquel repentino cambio. Magnus le acompañó sin reservas, también riendo.

En ese momento escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, a pocos metros de la mesa de donde estaban sentados. Alec levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa divertida de Ragnor. Un rápido calor le invadió el cuello y subió hasta sus mejillas. No estaba seguro de si aquel hombre sabía mucho o poco sobre su relación con Magnus, pero se sentía como si hubiese sido descubierto en una situación evidentemente comprometedora. Por otra parte, no se molestó en ver la reacción de Magnus, porque en el fondo sabía que a éste no le afectaría en los más mínimo, después de todo, ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos, y a juzgar por la manera en que Magnus había hablado de Ragnor en el pasado, deducía que también confiaban mucho el uno en el otro.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas, Ragnor? —soltó Magnus, en un tono no muy amable.

—Oh, estoy muy bien amigo mío —dijo Ragnor, con un atisbo de diversión en su voz, tomando asiento en una de las sillas sobrantes en la mesa—. Un poco indispuesto por el clima, pero nada que un hombre tolerante no pueda manejar.

Magnus rodó los ojos.

—¿Lightwood, verdad? —inquirió el hombre, dirigiéndose ahora a Alec—. Es un gusto volver a verte, Magnus no suele estar tan bien acompañando todo el tiempo.

—También es un gusto volver a verte, Ragnor —farfulló Alec, dedicándole un breve asentimiento.

—Entonces... —Magnus interrumpió, tranquilamente—. ¿Has podido averiguar algo?

Alec trató de parecer invisible después de ver la mirada interrogativa que Ragnor le dedicaba a Magnus.

—Está bien, puedes hablar —susurró éste último—. Alec sabe todo, se lo he contado.

Ragnor guardó silencio por unos segundos, mirando intercaladamente entre Magnus y Alec. Pero al final asintió.

—No tengo ningún nombre —contestó Ragnor, reclinándose en su silla—. Pero no hay indicios de que sepan de nuestros nuevos proyectos.

—Eso es algo bueno, ¿no? —Alec intervino rápidamente, esperando ser reprendido, pero Magnus y Ragnor se veían bastante tranquilos.

—Si es cierto, pero tal vez sólo están siendo cautelosos y están planeando algo muy discretamente, no podemos confiarnos de nada —agregó Ragnor, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ese fue precisamente mi error antes.

—Ragnor, no tenías manera de saber que alguien estaba trabajando para Morgenstern, deja de recriminarte por eso. —La expresión en el rostro de Magnus era pacífica, pero su mandíbula estaba tensa—. Vamos a encontrar una manera de solucionar las cosas, no les dejaremos salirse con la suya esta vez.

—Lo estás haciendo mejor que yo, Magnus. —Ragnor alabó, apenas sonriendo—. Sabes que te agradezco que estés haciendo todo esto, por mí y por todos. —El hombre llevó su mano al hombro de Magnus y dio un suave apretón en éste.

Magnus miró a Alec brevemente después de las palabras de Ragnor, luego desvió su atención al plato lleno de trozos de variadas frutas frente a él.

Minutos más tarde el mesero llegó para tomar la orden de Ragnor, y los tres terminaron desayunando sin hablar demasiado. Magnus y su amigo continuaron discutiendo temas sobre la empresa, pero Alec prefirió no inmiscuirse demasiado, sintió que en primer lugar no debería estar sentado en esa mesa. Vio a sus acompañantes prácticamente devorar su comida, mientras que su apetito se había esfumado y apenas había picado un poco de fruta y tomado uno que otro sorbo de su zumo de naranja. Toda la información recién recibida le había dejado un poco fuera de lugar, no podía evitar ponerse a pensar y sacar conclusiones qué tal vez no tenían nada que ver con la realidad, pero su mente siempre era más rápida que su propia voluntad por no angustiarse en vano, sobre todo si se trataba de algo relacionado con Magnus. Estaban bien, se sentía feliz y apoyado por el contrario, mucho más en esos días difíciles que estaba atravesando, sin embargo, todavía habían cosas que no sabía y preguntas que no podía formular sin que las cosas se pusieran incómodas, no importaba que estuviese muriendo por hacerlas y obtener una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho.

—Perdón. —Alec murmuró antes de levantarse, evitando mirar en dirección a Magnus, pero fue consciente de su escrutinio todo el tiempo mientras se alejaba.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, entró al baño, e inmediatamente vio su reflejo en el espejo. Sonrió al recordar cómo horas antes había terminado vistiendo aquel pantalón de mezclilla y la perfecta camiseta de color azul claro. Había estado sorprendido porque la ropa no era suya y sorpresivamente se había ceñido a su cuerpo como si fuera de la talla correcta, y definitivamente tampoco podía ser de Magnus, su cuerpo era mucho más ancho y Alec le ganaba en estatura. Hasta que éste se vio obligado a decirle que realmente le había comprado una que otra prenda, pensando que en algún momento sería de utilidad. Al principio ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar, Magnus prácticamente le había confesado que esperaba que en algún momento él durmiera en su departamento, y por ende, necesitaría ropa limpia. Después de que lo comprendió sintió una extraña emoción en el pecho, y el simple hecho de recordarlo le provocaba un ligero cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

Magnus constantemente le enviaba aquellas señales de querer algo estable,  _algo más_. Aunque también se había planteado que todo se trataba únicamente de esperanzas y de malas jugadas que su propio deseo le hacía, pero no encontraba otra manera de interpretarlo. En unas cuantas semanas ya tenía cosas como ropa y artículos de aseo personal en una casa que no era la suya, y a Magnus parecía no preocuparle o importante, de hecho, se sentía como si estuviese más que complacido con su presencia. Había evitado pensarlo demasiado, pero después de meditarlo un poco. se dio cuenta que cada situación y circunstancia de su vida parecía llevarlo directamente a Magnus. Esa conclusión era excitante e inquietante al mismo tiempo. Como lo era lo que empezaba a sentir por aquel hombre.

Un par de hombres entraron al baño, riendo y charlando alegremente entre ellos, sacándolo abruptamente de aquel mar de pensamientos que no sabía cuánto tiempo lo había sumergido, así que metió sus manos bajo el grifo del agua y fingió lavárselas, tomando después, a un costado, una de las toallas desechables para secárselas y finalmente disponerse a salir.

—¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Magnus tan cerca, girándose entonces para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Sí —se apresuró en contestar—. Sólo me sentí algo disperso y quise venir a despertarme un poco.

—Ragnor se ha ido, me pidió que lo disculpara contigo.

—¿Se fue por mi culpa? —inquirió Alec, preocupado—. Dios, lo siento, Magnus. No ha sido mi intención...

—No ha sido tu culpa —le interrumpió Magnus, acercándose a él con cautela—. No te preocupes, Ragnor es capaz de entender que te sentías indispuesto.

Alec asintió, entendiendo que por más que se indignara consigo mismo, ya no podía hacer nada.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Magnus terminó por acortar la poca distancia entre ellos y dejó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios contrarios.

—Encuentro increíblemente entretenido el jugar contigo, pero... —murmuró él, hablando tan cerca que Alec podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración—. ¿Qué es eso que debo ver por mí mismo, hm? Estoy ansioso por saber.

—¿Crees que habría algún problema si conduzco yo? —preguntó, decido también a dejar a un lado el tema anterior. Relamió sus labios y después los rozó contra la mejilla de Magnus, importándole poco que alguien pudiese verlos compartiendo aquel tipo de intimidad en un lugar público—. No estamos muy lejos.

—Bueno, si me lo pides así no hay nada que no puedas conseguir de mí, Alexander.  
  


 

 

—¿Es aquí? —inquirió el moreno, después de pasados sólo unos segundos de que el coche se detuviera.

—Sí, es aquí —respondió Alec con una sonrisa.

—¿Un supermercado?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste uno?

Magnus entreabrió los labios para responder, pero no dijo nada.

—Siento decepcionarte. —Alec chasqueo la lengua—. Pero es necesario que hagamos esto.

—En realidad, estoy más que sorprendido —confesó Magnus, torciendo los labios—. Esto ha sido muy impredecible, y como dijiste antes, está muy por fuera de mi rutina. Podría jurar que será divertido.

Ambos salieron del coche y entraron por las grandes puertas corredizas del supermercado. Alec se adelantó hacia la fila de carritos para tomar uno, reuniéndose después con Magnus, quien permanecía quieto a un lado de los estantes, como esperando a tener una guía para saber que hacer a continuación. Alec tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para reprimir una risita, se acercó al contrario y tomó brevemente su mano, dándole un cuidadoso apretón. Era muy extraño ver a Magnus en una situación tan vulnerable cuando normalmente era él quien tenía que tranquilizarlo en todas aquellas cosas nuevas que estaba experimentando al principio. Ahora, de alguna manera sentía que era su turno de mostrarle un poco de su ordinario mundo.

—Empecemos por algo que nos gusta a todos... —dijo entusiasta, con la intención de animarlo—. Helado, postres, chucherías y esas cosas.

Magnus asintió en silencio, siguiendo el paso lento de Alec, mientras éste poco a poco llenaba el carrito de compras, primero con las cosas que consideraba esenciales, después dándose un poco de libertad en otros productos. Pasados sólo unos minutos Magnus parecía sentirse más cómodo, e incluso sus tontas bromas habían retornado. Alec no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que salió de compras con alguien, sin duda había pasado ya muchísimo tiempo, Izzy y Jace no sé preocupaban demasiado por esas cosas, pero él siempre cuidaba de que en la alacena y el refrigerador al menos hubiese algo que los sacara de un apuro si llegara a presentarse. Prefería una buena comida hecha en la tranquilidad de casa, por encima de pavonearse en alguno de esos restaurantes con precios absurdos y etiqueta innecesaria.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? Estoy seguro de que con esto ya tenemos suficiente. —Magnus interrumpió una vez más sus pensamientos—. Hay mucha gente aquí.

Alec alzó una ceja, mirando a su alrededor. No le parecía que hubiese tanta gente.

—Está bien, déjame buscar...

—Por favor, sólo vámonos —le interrumpió él, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alec, sintiéndose repentinamente preocupado. Se escuchó el llanto de un niño a unos metros de donde estaban y Magnus se alejó bruscamente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has puesto así?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —contestó, pasándose ligeramente los dedos por la frente. Alec casi podía escuchar la pesadez en su respiración—. Sólo... no me gustan estos lugares tan llenos de gente.

Alec no supo que más decir, estaba claro que algo pasaba, pero también deducía que Magnus no quería entrar en detalles. Caminaron hacia una de las cajas registradoras y esperaron un poco en la fila, que creyeron más corta, hasta a que fuese su turno. Magnus cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro seguidamente, evidenciando que su nerviosismo no había cedido demasiado, de hecho, parecía estar empeorando. Aquella actitud era tanto intrigante como preocupante, Alec no sabía qué hacer, si olvidar las compras y salir de aquel lugar o simplemente confiar en las palabras ajenas, aunque éstas no tenían ningún sentido al verlo de tal manera, como debatiéndose interna y desesperadamente por algo que se salía de todo su control.

Cuando finalmente salieron del establecimiento, Magnus se apresuró a llegar al estacionamiento en grandes zancadas, las bolsas que cargaba entre sus manos para ayudar a Alec, tropezaban torpemente con sus piernas, pero nada de eso lo detuvo.

Organizaron todas las compras en los asientos traseros del coche. Un pesado silencio se había instalado entre ellos, aunque Alec quería hacer muchas preguntas que su mente formulaba sin descanso. Aquel tipo de situaciones eran precisamente las que le preocupaban, porque pudo confirmar que no sabía manejarlas, no sabía qué hacer y experimentar nuevos niveles de frustración por ello, no era, en lo absoluto, una idea excitante. Magnus le importaba, y esa era la razón real por la que quería saber todo sobre él, lo malo y lo bueno, no tenía intención de juzgarlo por su pasado, pero temía que al ignorar tantas cosas no pudiera encajar completamente en su presente. Y quería ser capaz de ayudarlo, pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba?

Aferró sus manos al volante y exhaló. Magnus se mantenía a su lado, completamente quieto, como esperando a que dijera algo, así que decidió complacerlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, saber eso era realmente lo más importante.

Magnus únicamente asintió, con la mirada fija en la ventanilla.

—¿Qué pasó ahí adentro, Magnus? ¿Has tenido un ataque de ansiedad o algo así...? —insistió. Necesitaba respuestas—. Por favor, sólo... dime qué puedo hacer.

—Vámonos a casa —respondió él, cortante.

Alec hizo que el motor del coche rugiera, poniéndose en marcha inmediatamente después, pero ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino de regreso a casa. Al llegar fueron directamente al estacionamiento del edificio, se distribuyeron las bolsas de la misma manera que hicieron antes y en el mismo silencio subieron al ascensor y entraron al departamento. Magnus se deshizo de todo el peso sobre la encimera de la cocina, y fue directamente hasta el pequeño bar en la sala de estar. Alec todavía lo miraba con cierta caución, esperando que en algún momento él mencionara algo sobre aquel incómodo momento, pero tal vez esperaba demasiado, tal vez debía plantearlo primero porque tampoco quería dejarlo pasar como si no hubiese sido nada.

Magnus se sentó en el sofá más amplio, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Alec dejó la carga de las bolsas también sobre la encimera de la cocina y se unió a él, manteniendo sólo un poco de distancia entre ambos.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. Tú no querías estar ahí, no debí presionarte. Si hubiese sabido que todo eso pasaría ni siquiera lo habría intentado.

—No tienes la culpa de nada —acotó Magnus, dando un largo sorbo al contenido de su vaso—. Tú lo has dicho, no había manera de saber que eso pasaría.

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos. Magnus ya se había terminado el whisky cuando Alec hizo amago de levantarse. No le gustaba aquel tipo de ambiente tenso entre ellos, así que prefería huir hasta que las cosas estuviesen un poco menos desequilibradas. Pero la mano ajena se aferró a su muñeca, impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento. Segundos después Magnus estaba casi echado sobre él, su rostro tan cerca que el aire que soltaba por sus fosas nasales le golpeaba el rostro, causándole un familiar hormigueo en la piel.

—No te vayas, está bien —murmuró Magnus, uniendo rápidamente sus labios a los de Alec, evitando así cualquier respuesta de su parte.

Ambos pasaron por alto la suavidad, e hicieron del beso algo directamente pasional. La lengua de Magnus invadió la boca de Alec sin compasión, incitándole para que empezara a dejarse llevar, ignorando que aquello no sería necesario, porque él ya estaba completamente dispuesto a ceder a los deseos de su propio cuerpo. Magnus se las ingenió para sentarse sobre el regazo de Alec sin tener que romper el contacto de sus labios, y así le dio inicio a una nueva provocación.

Alec jadeó en medio del beso, pero no estaba dentro de sus intenciones alejarse, por el contrario, deslizó sus manos por los costados de Magnus y se aferró a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pronto empezó a acariciar bajo su camisa, evitando que el leve estremecimiento que le provocó el contacto directo con la cálida piel le impidiera seguir con su cometido. Por primera vez en su vida se obligó a hacerle frente al miedo y prestarse para cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle sentir más placer, aunque pareciese imposible. Los dedos de Magnus se deslizaban por su cuello, subiendo después a sus mejillas para terminar hundiéndose en su cabello, agregándole un toque de agresividad al momento. Respiraban con dificultad, y aun así se negaban a dejar de besarse y tocarse. En ese momento esa era la mejor manera de demostrar sus sentimientos y la intensidad de estos.

—Detenme. —Magnus pidió, rompiendo el beso de un momento a otro. Su voz era un hilo ronco, apenas audible.

—No quiero que te detengas —respondió Alec, manteniendo la mirada fija en los labios de Magnus, rojos y ligeramente hinchados por el beso—. Se siente bien... quiero hacerlo.

—¿De verdad quieres? —Magnus deslizó los dedos a la mandíbula de Alec, soltándole sólo cuando consiguió que le mirara a los ojos—. Mira, no recuerdo haber deseado tanto a alguien antes, pero soy capaz de esperar.

Alec sabía que estaba sonrojado, su respiración ni siquiera se había normalizado porque todavía era consciente del cuerpo de Magnus presionándose contra el suyo.

No encontró mejor manera de responder a aquella pregunta que abalanzándose nuevamente en busca de los labios ajenos, arriesgándose a ir un poco más lejos al aferrarse al labio inferior de Magnus con sus dientes, ejerciendo sólo un poco de presión y tirando lentamente hasta que éste se soltase por sí solo.

—Me encantas, Alexander —gruñó Magnus, creando un camino de besos desde los labios hasta el cuello de Alec, no dejando por fuera de la tarea a su lengua y dientes que con toda intención dejaban pequeñas marcas sobre la palidez de su piel—. Eres tan malditamente atractivo y ni siquiera te lo propones.

Alec soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la leve fricción que Magnus creó en su entrepierna al moverse sobre su regazo. Estaba empezando a tener una erección, y ese también fue el detonante final para dar rienda suelta a toda esa pasión que despertaba en él un lado que hasta ahora había permanecido dormido. Torpemente empezó a desatar los botones de la camisa de Magnus, mordiéndose violentamente el labio inferior en cuanto recibió un poco de ayuda. El moreno terminó quitándose la prenda, y Alec no pudo evitar pensar que aquello había sido una de las cosas más calientes que había presenciado en su vida. La piel oliva y perfectamente tonificada quedó al descubierto, a merced del deseo insaciable que tenía por recorrerla. Sus manos que habían creado tantos trazos a lo largo de su vida ahora parecían tener a su plano favorito.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo consciente de lo anonado que estaba al comparar la arquitectura con acariciar el cuerpo de Magnus.

El sonido de un teléfono retumbó por toda la sala de estar, pero Magnus no hizo ningún movimiento que diera a entender que se detendría. A ese punto eran un lío de respiraciones agitadas, besos hambrientos y manos acariciando cada que tenían la oportunidad.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

_Joder, tiene que ser una broma._

—Maldita sea —Magnus soltó a Alec de mala gana, levantándose para ir en busca del aparato que no dejaba de sonar—. Perdón, déjame contestar y volveré contigo enseguida.

Alec simplemente asintió, incapaz de decir cualquier cosa. No podía recuperarse tan fácilmente de lo que estaba pasando apenas segundos antes de que fueran interrumpidos.

—Espero que esto sea importante —masculló Magnus, entre dientes, con el teléfono finalmente a la oreja. Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a hablar—. Oh... claro, está bien. Hazla pasar, por favor.

Magnus frunció el ceño después de cortar la llamada. La expresión exasperada y molesta se había ido, dándole paso a una de completa extrañeza.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Quién era? —preguntó Alec, irguiéndose mientras trataba de acomodar un poco su cabello, peinándolo con sus dedos.

—Isabelle está aquí, y parece que no está sola.

Alec se tensó.  _Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien tanto, ustedes saben que todo tiene una razón. 


	15. Capítulo 14

Izzy lo abordó en la cocina, mientras Alec preparaba café para todos. Había sido presa del pánico cuando Magnus mencionó que su hermana estaba ahí y que no se encontraba sola. El primer pensamiento que acudió a su mente fue el de sus padres, creando un nuevo problema por su repentina huida aquella noche, pero afortunadamente estaba equivocado. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron vio la figura de Max, quien corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó como si hubiesen pasado toda una vida sin verse. Después fue consciente también de la presencia de Simon, aunque prefirió no cuestionarse demasiado por las razones que tendría éste para estar ahí junto a sus hermanos. Isabelle le había abrazado también, con cariño, como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, algo en su expresión preocupada y cautelosa lo puso en alerta.

—¿Papá y mamá saben que están aquí? —cuestionó Alec, adelantándose a su hermana, aunque en realidad sí quería conocer la respuesta de esa pregunta.

—Simon y yo dijimos que llevaríamos a Max por un helado —contestó ella, el abatimiento en su voz era completamente perceptible.

—Entiendo. —Torció los labios, tratando de disimular su decepción—. Bueno, tenemos un poco de helado aquí, por si se les antoja.

—Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti. —Ella se acercó, dejando caer su mano sobre la espalda de Alec, reconfortándolo con suaves y pausadas caricias—. Lo único importante aquí es que estás siendo tú, eres la persona más valiente que conozco, no podría sentirme más orgullosa de mi hermano mayor.

Esbozó una sonrisa sincera después de aquellas palabras, pero decidió que sería mejor no divagar tanto en el tema, todavía se sentía como algo sensible para él.

—Has venido con Simon —señaló en cambio—. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas entre ustedes?

No sabía si estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, pero le pareció haber visto un atisbo de vergüenza en el rostro de su hermana. Aun así, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que lo que sea que estuviese pasando con ella, le estaba haciendo bien, se veía mucho más relajada y feliz. Alec siempre quería lo mejor para las personas que amaba, y ese círculo se reducía básicamente a su familia, incluyendo a sus padres, aunque no podía exactamente alardear de tener una buena relación con ellos.

—Te hice caso —alegó ella, sus labios curvándose en una liviana sonrisa—. Sólo le hablé de lo que sentía y resulta que tenías razón, también le interesaba de esa manera. Es lo único que voy a decirte.

—Creo que puedo conformarme con eso por ahora —aceptó, riendo ligeramente—. Siempre puedo ingeniármelas para saber más después.

Izzy rodó los ojos, alejándose un par de pasos de él.

—¿Qué hay de ti, eh? Parece que las cosas entre Magnus y tú ahora son más oficiales.

Alec tragó el nudo que inesperadamente se formó en su garganta. Negó despacio.

—No somos nada de eso.

—¿Estás viviendo en su departamento y no son nada de eso? —inquirió Izzy, alzando una ceja—. Explícame porque no entiendo muy bien...

—No hemos hablado mucho sobre eso —respondió Alec, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, antes de atreverse a mirarla de nuevo.

—Oh, claro —musitó ella, fingiendo un gesto pensativo—. Supongo que han estado ocupados en otras cosas.

—No, Izzy... —Alec se mordió el labio, esperando que la calidez que sentía en sus mejillas no fuera tan evidente para su hermana—. Magnus y yo no hemos hecho nada de eso.

_Tal vez si no nos hubiesen interrumpido_.

Isabelle ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos mientras respaldaba su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta.

—Alec —murmuró después de un instante, casi de manera acusadora—. Estás usando ropa que no es tuya. Asumo que fue un regalo de Magnus porque no hay manera de que sea su ropa, y tampoco creo que tú la hayas comprado. Te mueves por este departamento con una familiaridad ridícula, como si llevaras años viviendo aquí. ¿Incluso fueron de compras juntos? —señaló el montón de bolsas aún sin desempacar sobre la encimera—. ¿Y me dices que no son nada? ¿Es en serio o sólo no quieres contarme?

—Creo que estamos juntos —admitió Alec, titubeante.

—¿Crees?

La cafetera emitió un débil sonido, Alec la desencajó de la base y empezó a servir el café en las tazas que había preparado con anterioridad.

—No hemos hablado mucho sobre los términos de nuestra relación. —Se encogió de hombros, tratando vanamente de que Izzy dejara el tema, pero sabía que eso estaba lejos de suceder, ella insistiría hasta obtener todas las respuestas que quería, ella era todo lo contrario a él—. Pero estamos bien así, lo hemos hablado antes y quedamos en que llevaríamos las cosas lentamente.

—¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con eso?

Alec suspiró, terminó de servir la última taza de café y se volvió hacia ella con expresión inescrutable.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Porque veo como lo miras, Alec. —Los ojos de Isabelle se estrecharon, como si lamentara exponerlo—. Veo la manera cómo te mueves cuando está cerca de ti. Aquella noche, cuando estuvimos en nuestro departamento, noté que estabas interesado, pero ahora... Algo sin duda cambió, no parece como si sólo te gustase, es como si estuvieras...

—El café se va a enfriar —interrumpió Alec. No estaba seguro de que las palabras de Izzy fuesen a terminar de la manera en que sospechaba que lo harían, pero tampoco quería comprobarlo.

Ocupó las manos ajenas con dos tazas de café y se apresuró a tomar las que faltaban para ir hacia la sala de estar, donde Magnus, Simon y Max jugaban animadamente una partida de Monopolio. Dejó las tazas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y regresó a la cocina en busca del azúcar, para que cada quien se sirviera a su gusto, y de una soda para Max. Ignoró por completo la mirada de Izzy, pero la sintió todo el tiempo a sus espaldas.

¿Se sentía mal por tener esa actitud tan inmadura con su hermana? Sí. Pero tampoco quería tener aquella conversación, no todavía, no sabría que decirle porque ni siquiera él mismo se había atrevido a analizar demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo. No quería hacerse más líos de los que ya tenía, su cabeza cada vez se sentía más pesada, y no lograba aligerarla con nada. Era capaz de olvidarlo todo cuando estaba con Magnus, pero no podía evitar que todo retornara después, e incluso se sentía mucho peor una vez que eso pasaba. Era una sensación abrumadora de la que quería deshacerse, y como no podía, al menos trataba de huir de ella, aunque no le estuviese dando precisamente buenos resultados. No podía presumir sentirse orgullo de su propia cobardía, no obstante, tampoco se daría golpes de pecho.

Izzy se sentó en el sofá frente a él, del otro lado del círculo que habían improvisado Magnus, Simon y Max en el suelo de la sala. El tablero de Monopolio era demasiado grande como para acomodarlo sobre la mesa. No parecía afectada por la charla en la cocina, de hecho, rápidamente se unió al hilo de quejas y celebraciones sobre el juego.

Alec se hundió entre los cojines del sofá más amplio, donde había tomado asiento, y contempló la escena sigilosamente. Magnus había logrado ganarse a Max tan rápido como había logrado echarse al bolsillo a Izzy y Jace.  El niño y el hombre se habían conocido hace apenas unos minutos, y a su juicio, daban la impresión de haber pasado horas familiarizándose el uno con el otro. Max se reía de cualquier cosa que el moreno decía y éste último simplemente parecía orgulloso de eso. Aquel hecho le causaba una sensación cálida y agradable en el pecho. Saber que sus hermanos aceptaban a Magnus era un aire fresco y reconfortante que le golpeaba la cara. Sabía qué tal vez nunca lograría lo mismo con sus padres, pero Izzy, Max y Jace eran importantes para él, de alguna manera le regocijaba que ellos no le juzgaran por ser quien era.

Después de una partida ganada por Simon y otras dos por Max, Magnus dio por terminado el juego, alegando que su orgullo había sido humillado lo suficiente por un día. Max había celebrado exageradamente por su triunfo y Simon sólo se levantó en silencio para sentarse al lado de Isabelle. Alec los miró por unos segundos, pero apartó la mirada en cuanto se encontró con los ojos de su hermana y el inminente reproche que brillaba en estos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Magnus a su lado, tan bajo que estaba seguro de que había sido el único capaz de escucharle—. ¿Isabelle te ha traído malas noticias?

—No. —Alec le sonrió, esperando que ese gesto apoyara sus palabras y lograra despreocuparlo—. Ella sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviese bien, nada malo.

Un abrupto grito se escuchó en la sala, seguido de una maldición que hizo que todos los presentes centraran su atención en Max, que al parecer había tenido un pequeño altercado al tratar de abrir la lata de su soda. Su cara estaba salpicada por diminutas gotas del líquido marrón y su camiseta gris ahora tenía manchas oscuras por todos lados. Alec fue el primero en levantarse, acercándose a su pequeño hermano para asegurarse de que no se hubiese hecho daño. Encontró una leve herida en uno de los dedos del menor, no era profunda, pero la sangre no dejaba de brotar, haciendo de la escena algo más preocupante. Izzy se acercó también y limpió el rostro de Max con sus propias manos. Simon observaba inclinado desde atrás, sin saber qué hacer.

—Será mejor que tratemos esa herida lo antes posible, tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi habitación. —Magnus se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse. Alec tuvo la intención de seguirlo, pero Isabelle le detuvo.

—Yo iré —soltó ella, hablando con tanta seguridad que Alec no se atrevió a contrariarla. Tomó la mano de Max con firmeza, y le dedicó una breve mirada a Simon antes de unirse a Magnus.

Alec se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sofá, suspirando. Simon le sonreía sutilmente cada vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Aquello se repitió varias veces en lo que pareció convertirse en un largo momento.

—Magnus y tú hacen una muy buena mancuerna, eh —murmuró Simon, finalmente—. Debí haberlo sospechado esa vez que los vi juntos, había mucha tensión entre ustedes, era increíble.

Apretó la mandíbula y evitó mirar en dirección a Simon. En realidad, no quería ser descortés con el novio de su hermana, pero él le complicaba las cosas. Se las complicaba demasiado. Aun así, se forzó a mantener el silencio, de todos modos no sabía cómo responder a aquellas palabras.

—Este departamento parece haber sido decorado por el Magnus de siempre, colores, brillo y objetos costosos por todos lados. —Simon miró a su alrededor con extraña familiaridad.

Insospechadamente, Alec se sintió interesado en las palabras, que hasta ese momento, había decidido ignorar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con el Magnus de siempre? —preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

—Bueno, Magnus luce muy diferente ahora —rebatió el contrario, como si estuviese hablando de cualquier cosa, ignorando por completo el ansía de información en Alec—. Ya sabes, antes era un poco más... extravagante. Al menos esa fue la palabra que usó mi madre para describirlo la primera vez que lo vio.

Eso tenía sentido, Alec se había sorprendido al ver la ropa que Magnus llevaba puesta la noche anterior, y también había descubierto en el gran closet de la habitación un par de prendas que no se parecían en nada a las que siempre le veía usar. Pero eso no le decía demasiado, el moreno parecía un hombre preocupado por su apariencia, tal vez sólo había tenido ganas de un cambio. Más preguntas e ideas tomaron forma en su cabeza.

—Conoces a Magnus desde hace mucho, ¿no? —interpeló, esta vez esperando que Simon no dedujera su verdadera intención—. Tengo entendido que se conocieron cuando él llegó a vivir a casa de Clary.

—Sí, aunque debo admitir que al principio no me cayó bien, me sentí un poco desplazado —Simon miró a Alec avergonzado—. Yo era el mejor amigo de Clary y de repente ella quería estar todo el tiempo con este tipo raro que vestía de manera rara y que tenía muy buenos chistes. Pensé que se estaba metiendo entre nosotros, pero después me di la oportunidad de conocerlo y empezamos a llevarnos muy bien. Nos convertimos en una especie de trío amistoso, íbamos a todas partes juntos, hasta que Magnus desapareció.

—Vaya, eso suena a que fueron bastante unidos —comentó Alec, simplemente para suavizar las preguntas que haría a continuación—. ¿Desapareció? ¿Magnus?

Simon asintió.

—Clary y yo estuvimos muy preocupados, ¿sabes? —Se removió en el sofá para adoptar una nueva posición, parecía pensativo, como si estuviese tratando de rememorar algo—. Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, fuimos a casa de sus padres a preguntar por él, pero su padre sólo nos dijo que se había ido de viaje y que no volvería en un largo tiempo. Fue raro, pero Clary y yo no pudimos hacer mucho más, habíamos agotado todas nuestras opciones.

—¿Y volvieron a verlo sólo hace un par de semanas? —preguntó, a ese punto olvidándose por completo de disimular sus emociones.

—No, lo vimos un par de años después, se veía algo cambiado, pero no tanto como ahora.

—¿Y no les dijo dónde había estado? Quiero decir, ¿no les contó sobre su viaje y todo eso?

Simon alzó una ceja, mirando en dirección a Alec con cierta reserva.

—Él no nos dijo mucho.

La próxima pregunta de quedó bailando en la punta de su lengua, porque en ese momento Magnus, Izzy y Max volvieron a la sala de estar. El dedo de su hermano ahora cubierto por un discreto vendaje que, evidentemente, trataba de no estropear. Alec le sonrió con cariño al menor, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—Estarás bien, Max. —Se acercó a él para hablarle directamente—. Sólo trata de tener un poco de cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ni siquiera me duele —dijo Max, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —intervino Izzy, mirando a Alec con una leve mueca en los labios—. Hemos estado fuera bastante tiempo, papá y mamá deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos.

Alec trató de cubrir su molestia con una tenue sonrisa. Acarició los brazos de su pequeño hermano y se inclinó para envolverlo en un caluroso abrazo. Izzy y Simon caminaron junto a Magnus hacia el ascensor, concediéndoles un poco de tiempo para que pudiesen despedirse. Alec sentía un fuerte peso en el pecho, la situación con sus padres era algo compleja en ese momento, no sabía cuándo podría ver a Max de nuevo. La idea no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, lo último que pretendía era crear un muro entre él y su familia, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder a cada cosa que sus padres quisieran imponerle. Ya no se sentía en la obligación de complacerlos como cuando era un niño y se desvivía por ello. En el fondo temía que Max estuviese viviendo una situación similar a la suya, porque si ese fuese el caso, no sería capaz de perdonar a sus padres.

—¿Todo está bien con mamá y papá?

Max volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No les gusta que estés saliendo con Magnus, los he escuchado, están molestos contigo.

—Lo sé. —Alec asintió, mirándole con precaución—. Ellos no están de acuerdo con muchas cosas que he hecho últimamente.

—A mí me gusta Magnus —susurró el niño, ofreciéndole una sonrisa—. Es divertido y también me gusta su tablero de Monopolio.

Alec se echó a reír.

—Muy bien, se lo diré.

Se abrazaron de nuevo antes de que Max corriera a aferrarse a la mano de Isabelle. Alec se reunió con ellos para despedirse de su hermana con un abrazo y de Simon con un fuerte apretón de manos, tal vez más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Retrasaron la despedida con un par de comentarios y una que otra risita. Cuando finalmente ellos subieron al ascensor, Magnus y él se quedaron de pie frente a éste, hasta que las puertas se cerraron completamente. A pesar del percance con Max había pasado un buen rato, era como si su cuerpo se sintiera menos pesado ahora, y atribuía el hecho a las palabras de apoyo que sus hermanos por separado le habían brindado. De alguna manera le habían alentado a seguir el camino que había escogido, sin preocuparse de las posibles consecuencias, como normalmente hacía.

—Max es un niño encantador. —Magnus posó su mano sobre la espalda de Alec, sacándolo de aquella nube de pensamientos que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza.

—Le caes bien, cree que eres divertido y ama tu tablero de Monopolio.

—Tal vez debamos conseguir uno para él —ofreció el moreno, yendo hacia la cocina.

—No tienes que hacer eso, Magnus —respondió, siguiéndole sigilosamente—. En realidad yo puedo regalárselo.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si quisiera hacerlo por obligación? —inquirió Magnus, volviéndose hacia Alec para enfrentar su mirada—. Es sólo un detalle que me gustaría tener con Max.

Alec exhaló, asintiendo lentamente al caer en cuenta de que estaba actuando muy a la defensiva. El día entero había sido imparable, el desayuno con Ragnor, enterarse de los problemas de la empresa, lo sucedido en el supermercado, la visita de sus hermanos y las palabras de Simon. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras, le habían dejado una molesta sensación en la boca del estómago, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre nada de eso. Nunca había sido mucho de dejarse llevar por su propia intuición, pero algo le decía que esta vez no estaba equivocado.

—Está bien, lo siento. Tienes razón, no tiene nada de malo que quieras tener una atención con mi hermano.

—¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? —Magnus insistió, con expresión mortificada—. Te noto un poco pensativo.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, pero fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Magnus por mucho tiempo.

—¿Es por lo que Simon te dijo?

El cuerpo de Alec se paralizó, cediendo después ante el insustancial escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Magnus entendió aquel silencio mejor que cualquier palabra.

—Los escuché hablar un poco —explicó él, como si hubiese sido fácil leer la inminente lucha en la mente de Alec—. No has dejado de hacerte preguntas, ¿verdad?

Alec cerró los ojos y negó con su cabeza en silencio. No sabía qué decir.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Magnus buscó su mirada—. ¿Has estado todo este tiempo fingiendo que todo está bien entre nosotros?

—Me dijiste que habían cosas de las que no podías hablar, que no podrías decirme.

—Sí, pero también te dije que si no eras capaz de lidiar con eso te dejaría en paz.

—Ese es el maldito problema, Magnus —Alec habló entre dientes, sus manos viajaron a los hombros del moreno, aferrándose a estos como si estuviese a punto de caer a un precipicio—. No quiero que me dejes en paz, no quiero que me alejes, no quiero que hagas nada de eso, porque yo...

—No lo digas —le interrumpió Magnus, casi suplicante, alejándose de su toque—. Dios, debí saber que esto no iba a funcionar de ninguna manera.

Las manos de Alec cayeron a lado y lado de su cuerpo. Se sentía derrotado y ni siquiera había empezado a luchar.

—Yo sólo necesito respuestas.

—Ahora lo sé —dijo él, manteniendo aquella distancia entre ellos que parecía hacerse más y más grande—. Te miro y casi puedo sentir tu preocupación, la desesperación que tratas de disimular, no quiero que te sientas así por mi culpa.

Alec se acercó, a pesar de que Magnus retrocedió aún más, tomó las manos ajenas entre las suyas y las acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

—Tal vez piensas que voy a juzgarte por tu pasado, pero no es así. No quiero conocerte para eso. Sólo me importa lo que somos tú y yo ahora, pero también quiero ayudarte, y me da miedo que pueda seguir cometiendo errores por ignorar tantas cosas sobre ti. —Hizo una pausa, tratando de organizar las ideas que deambulaban como fantasmas en su cabeza—. No sé si esto sea amor, no creo necesitar saberlo ahora, lo único que quiero es disfrutarlo, vivirlo todas las veces que me sean posibles porque nunca antes me había sentido así.

—Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, ¿verdad? —Magnus se aferró con más fuerza al agarre que Alec mantenía en sus manos—. Siempre tan directo, me miras y es como si no fueras capaz de ocultar nada.

—También tengo secretos —se defendió, frunciendo los labios—. Todos los tenemos.

—Oh, déjame adivinar. ¿Le pisaste la patita a un perrito mientras caminabas borracho? —bromeó Magnus, mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir una risita.

Alec, en cambio, no pudo evitar reírse. Un leve rubor se instaló en sus mejillas porque de alguna manera Magnus tenía razón. No era alguien perfecto, había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero no creía haber hecho algo demasiado grave, o al menos no que pudiese analizarlo de esa manera. A veces simplemente pasaba, pensaba las cosas y las decía sin medirse. Nunca había sido un buen mentiroso, su expresión corporal lo delataba de inmediato y se veía envuelto en una situación peor de la que trataba de evitar. Las personas siempre terminaban por descubrir lo que sea que estuviese ocultando. Al principio pensaba que era algo embarazoso e incluso se había sentido en desventaja en más de una ocasión, pero con el tiempo aprendió a manejarlo y a no verlo como un gran problema.

—¿Estás tratando de evadirme de nuevo? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba a Magnus, expectante.

—No, no esta vez —Él negó de manera casi solemne, dejando que un corto silencio se apoderara del ambiente antes de volver a hablar—. Seré sincero contigo... esto, es difícil para mí, pero siento que debo escoger entre ser completamente sincero contigo y perderte... y lo segundo, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

—Estoy aquí contigo y nada de lo que me cuentes hará que me aleje.

Magnus le sonrió, pero aquel sentimiento no se reflejaba en sus tristes ojos.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Contempló a Magnus por un instante, el desconsuelo en su rostro era evidente. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no de la manera en que siempre lo hacían, no con aquel indicio de picardía que tantas veces había logrado ponerlo nervioso, esta vez era algo más como desolación. Una angustia silenciosa que no se permitía compartir con nadie. El entendimiento le golpeó como un viento intenso y estrepitoso. Lo que sea que Magnus fuese a decirle era algo que aún le afligía, al punto de hacerle sentir retraído al querer hablar. Pero, ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué era eso que hacía esconder por completo la sonrisa de aquel maravilloso hombre del que se estaba enamorando?

Las preguntas no cesaban, ni siquiera estando a punto de saberlo todo. Finalmente.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: El capítulo contiene relatos de violencia y se menciona un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Nada muy detallado, pero si el tema se considera delicado se recomienda no leer.

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el enorme ventanal en la sala de estar, dándole a Alec una clara idea de la torrencial lluvia que azotaba las atiborradas calles de Nueva York. Imaginó a las personas corriendo en busca de algún improvisado refugio, era una de esas pocas situaciones en las que nadie llegaba a preocuparse por quien estaba al lado, mientras pudiesen resguardarse la compañía era la última de las prioridades. Observó fijamente el vidrio empapado, dejando que el tenue ruido le distrajera de pensar en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, que en cuestión, no era mucho. Magnus llevaba varios minutos sin hablar y el silencio, de alguna manera, era ensordecedor. La botella de whisky que había destapado antes ya estaba varios dedos por debajo de su contenido normal, y Alec simplemente permanecía sentado frente a él, tratando de reprimir todo lo que realmente quería decir en ese momento.

Se levantó de repente, tomó el vaso de whisky de entre las manos de Magnus y bebió todo lo que quedaba en éste. Hizo una mueca en cuanto todo el líquido quemó en su garganta, pero volvió a servirse sin preocuparse de que la cantidad casi desbordaba en esa ocasión. Repitió aquella acción y finalmente dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó al lado de Magnus con expresión inescrutable. Éste último simplemente le miraba atónito.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Magnus, ladeando su cuerpo para enfrentarle.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de hablarme? —cuestionó Alec en cambio—. ¿Tan malo crees que soy? ¿No me crees capaz de comprender lo que sea que vayas a decirme?

Magnus suspiró y apartó la mirada, pero Alec actuó rápido, llevando los dedos a la mandíbula ajena y levantando de nuevo aquella mirada hacia él. La mano de Magnus descansó en la mejilla de Alec, donde acarició delicadamente. Después, le ofreció un atisbo de sonrisa mientras le observaba sin más.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que mi padre me corrió de la casa cuando me descubrió con un chico en mi habitación?

Alec sólo asintió.

—Cuando eso pasó fui a vivir con Clary, fue así por unos meses. Mi padre pensó que sería suficiente con la presión de no tener su apoyo económico para obligarme a reflexionar sobre todo lo que estaba haciendo mal. —Dejó caer sus brazos a lado y lado de su cuerpo, cruzándolos después sobre su pecho, como si estuviese tratando de protegerse de algo—. Pero pasaron muchos meses y yo jamás regresé. Luke y Jocelyn me apoyaron, podía seguir yendo a la escuela con Clary y por las tardes les ayudaba en una de sus librerías, para ganar algo de dinero y tener mis propias cosas. Veía a mi madre de vez en cuando, aprovechábamos cuando mi padre no estaba en casa o en algunas ocasiones ella era quien iba a visitarme. Jocelyn y ella eran buenas amigas.

Alec escuchaba atentamente, en silencio. Notaba que la tensión en el cuerpo de Magnus crecía a medida que las palabras abandonaban sus labios, pero no se atrevía a acercarse, no quería perturbar la iniciativa que ya había tenido el contrario en hablarle finalmente.

—Cuando mi padre se enteró de que estábamos viéndonos se enojó mucho con ella, le puso hombres de vigilancia como si estuviese en una cárcel y ellos prácticamente se ocupaban de que no tuviera ningún tipo de contacto conmigo. Mi madre y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mal sin saber de mí, y yo... yo también la extrañaba. Así que decidí hablar con mi padre, llegar a algún tipo de tregua para que al menos me permitiera verla, pero él tenía otros planes.  _Él siempre tenía otros planes_ , la solución para todo. —Magnus curvó sus labios en una sonrisa amarga, mirando al vacío mientras revivía todo aquello—. Realmente no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para lograr lo que fuera que quisiera, no había excepción en sus reglas, ni siquiera para su único hijo. De hecho, creo que ser su único hijo fue lo que desató todo lo qué pasó al final.

El ruido de la lluvia había cesado un poco, así que Alec supuso que afuera empezaba a escampar. No así su curiosidad, las preguntas en su cabeza eran cada vez más, pero de alguna manera tenia aquella sensación de que pronto podría obtener las respuestas de gran parte de ellas. Había sido paciente hasta ese punto, no tenía problema en sentarse frente aquel hombre y escuchar todo lo que tuviese que decirle, aunque le llevara horas y horas, o tal vez días, no le importaba en lo absoluto si al final resolvería todo aquel misterio que rodeaba a Magnus de tantas maneras.

—Fingió entenderme, ¿sabes? —inquirió el moreno, en un tono cargado de sarcasmo—. Me sentía tan feliz porque pensé que podría tener una buena relación con él a pesar de todo, pero por supuesto que no era así.

Alec lo miró confundido. Trató de suavizar su expresión, pero Magnus la había percibido al instante.

—Accedí a regresar a casa porque pensé que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, pero fue otra más de sus mentiras. —La mandíbula de Magnus estaba tensa, Alec podía ver que estaba luchando contra sí mismo para seguir hablando—. Pocos días después me pidió que le acompañara a un terreno donde planeaba hacer una de sus tantas obras. En ese entonces la empresa no era tan grande como lo es ahora, los proyectos eran cosas más pequeñas y sencillas. Yo no estaba demasiado interesado en la arquitectura, pero sabía que él quería que yo tomara ese camino para que un día me hiciera cargo de todos sus negocios. Quería complacerlo, estaba feliz y pensé que era lo correcto, no quería que las cosas se arruinaran de nuevo. —Hizo una pausa, su voz ya se escuchaba vacilante y entrecortada. Alec esperó pacientemente a que él continuara, resistiendo las ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo hasta que el aire le faltase—. Sentí frío desde el primer momento que puse un pie fuera del coche, y bastaron sólo un par de pasos más para que sus hombres de seguridad se abalanzaran sobre mí... después... después sólo desperté en otro lugar, estaba desorientado y no entendía nada...

Las lágrimas pronto descendieron desde sus ojos, su voz se desvaneció por completo y volvió a apartar la mirada, esta vez reservándose la intención de levantarla. Alec quiso buscar contacto de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Estaban en una situación difícil, y aunque le costara, debía dejar que Magnus se tomara el tiempo que creyera necesario para estabilizarse. Sin embargo, puso una de sus manos sobre la pierna ajena y dio un leve apretón. Esa era su manera de decirle que estaba ahí con él, que no estaba solo, un acto de apoyo silencioso que esperaba tuviera algún tipo de resultado. Y el gesto pareció llegar de manera correcta am Magnus, porque éste se sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas antes de enfrentar nuevamente la cálida y preocupada mirada de Alec.

—Podemos dejarlo aquí —susurró Alec, con seguridad. Porque si bien necesitaba saberlo todo, no podía consigo mismo al ver a Magnus en aquel estado tan vulnerable—. Está bien, puedo esperar.

Magnus negó.

—Era oscuro todo el tiempo, no sabía si era de día o de noche, nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustado…

—¿Qué...? —Alec estaba pasmado, la historia de Magnus empezaba a tener sentido si se atrevía a unir toda la información que ahora tenía, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando.

—Los primeros días me negué a comer, a tomar agua, a recibir cualquier cosa que quisieran darme —prosiguió Magnus—. Sabía que mi padre estaba detrás de todo eso, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, quise convencerme de que algo más había pasado. Él tenía enemigos, muchos enemigos, y tal vez sólo querían usarme para lastimarlo.

El estómago de Alec dio un vuelco. Se obligó a seguir escuchando sin decir nada más, pero no fue capaz de apartar de su mente la imagen de aquel Magnus asustado y aferrado a una esperanza completamente inútil. ¿Qué clase de hombre había sido su padre? ¿Quién podría dañar de esa manera a su propio hijo?

—Cuando por fin lo vi de nuevo y le pregunté por qué estaba haciendo todo eso... él sólo me miró y me dijo que estaba arreglando su error, que no me había criado como el hombre que debería ser, pero que todavía estaba a punto de remediarlo. —Magnus sollozó, pero se recompuso antes de que Alec tuviese tiempo de empezar a consolarlo—. Le supliqué que me dejara ir, le prometí que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, estaba tan desesperado y él sólo me miraba con tanto desprecio... después sonreía y era como si estuviese disfrutando hacer todo eso.

—Magnus...

—Me tuvo encerrado allí por casi un año.

Alec no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo es...? Dios, Magnus. —Sabía que su intervención estaba siendo completamente inútil, incluso imprudente, pero las palabras simplemente se habían escurrido de entre sus labios.

—Quería asegurarse de manipularme lo suficiente para manejarme a su antojo, de esa manera tendría a su hijo descarriado de vuelta —continuó, recuperando un poco la calma al hablar, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, estaba esforzándose para no terminar derrumbándose—. Cada vez que iba a verme tenía algo diferente que decirme, según él eran cosas que debió haberme enseñado desde que yo era un niño, algunas veces me obligaba a pelear con él, pero en realidad nunca me atreví a golpearlo como tal. Sentía mucha rabia, pero al final no era capaz de desquitarme. Me llevo mucho tiempo comprenderlo, sentía que estaba volviéndome loco, y cuando por fin entendí lo que él quería, sólo empecé a fingir... Estaba aterrado porque sabía que si de alguna manera lo descubría... —De repente estalló en un llanto ruidoso y desconsolado.

—Oh, Magnus. —Alec por fin lo abrazó, y el moreno se refugió en la fiereza de ese gesto, permitiéndose soltar todo aquel dolor que por años había guardado para sí mismo. Las lágrimas le empapaban el rostro y no se molestaba en limpiarlas, la camisa de Alec terminaba absorbiéndolas, pero a éste no le importaba el desastroso final que pudiese tener aquella prenda—. Todo eso ya pasó, estás bien ahora. Estoy aquí contigo.

Magnus se liberó del abrazo para buscar la mirada de Alec una vez más. Se mantuvo quieto y en silencio por varios segundos. Sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas recién liberadas, pero parecía no importarle mostrar su debilidad en ese momento. Alec siguió dejándole pequeñas caricias sobre las manos a pesar de la distancia, quería respetar su espacio, pero tampoco era capaz de alejarse del todo. Sabía lo que era sentirse indefenso por cosas del pasado, no podía comparar todo lo que Magnus había sufrido, sus propios problemas parecían sólo un complejo absurdo ante toda aquella historia. Necesitaba que Magnus supiera que seguía ahí, a su lado, y que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de irse

—Cuando por fin me llevó de regreso a casa traté de hablar con mi madre. —Largó un suspiro y volvió a fijar su mirada en un punto neutro—. Pero ella se rehusó a creer que mi padre fuese capaz de hacer todo eso. Me fui enseguida. Me sentía como un paranoico, pensaba que mi padre podría arrepentirse en cualquier momento y regresarme a aquel infierno. Al principio me quedé con Ragnor, pero nunca le dije lo que me había pasado porque nuestros padres siempre habían sido buenos amigos. No quería meterlo en problemas y tampoco quería que me encontrara, porque para ese entonces yo sabía que me estaba buscando —esbozó una risita, pero la causa no se trataba para nada de algo divertido—. Sentía que no podía confiar en nadie. Fui a casa de Clary porque no sabía qué más hacer ni a dónde más ir. Jocelyn se dio cuenta enseguida de que me pasaba algo y sólo... se lo conté todo, estaba tan sobrellevado por todo que no lo pude evitar. Ella y Luke me ayudaron... de nuevo. ¿Conoces a Luke?

—No —respondió Alec de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Clary y Jace han hablado un poco de él, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.

—Luke es gran hombre —aseguró Magnus—. Él y Jocelyn fueron mi único apoyo. Me ayudaron a irme a San Francisco y allí logré terminar mis estudios de administración. Si no hubiese sido por ellos realmente no sé qué hubiese pasado conmigo. Yo... yo no pretendía volver. Nunca.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Por qué volviste?

—Mi madre murió. —El dolor se plasmó en cada palabra de aquella simple frase, pero él se esmeró en no demostrarlo—. Nadie supo que estaba enferma hasta que eso pasó. Supongo que ella no tuvo tanta suerte como yo. Ella nunca pudo escapar de mi padre.

Alec se removió incómodo. No sabía si sería oportuno hace la pregunta que en ese momento se formó en su cabeza

—¿Tú padre...? —Al final terminó cediendo.

—¿Mi padre tuvo algo que ver? —le interrumpió Magnus—. No. Puede sonar tonto, pero creo que el amor que mi padre le tenía a mi madre era lo único realmente verdadero que había en él. Sufrió mucho cuando ella murió. Casi no lo reconocí cuando lo vi de nuevo, se veía tan derrotado y... vulnerable. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera antes.

Magnus empezó a jugar nerviosamente con los dedos de Alec, aprovechando que éste mantenía la mano aún sobre su regazo. Se removió en el sofá y poco a poco acortó la poca distancia que separaba ambos cuerpos, acurrucándose entonces contra el fuerte pecho contrario. Alec le rodeó rápidamente con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia sí para después hundir el puente de su nariz en aquel espeso y oscuro cabello que tantas veces había admirado antes con especial fascinación.

—Un par de meses después mi padre también murió —agregó él con sencillez—. Yo me había ido del país, me sentía culpable por no haberme despedido de mi madre y quise amortiguar un poco el dolor viajando y perdiéndome, lo más lejos que me fuese posible. No quería estar cerca de él.

—Nadie podría culparte por eso —acotó Alec, apoyando suavemente su cabeza sobre la de Magnus.

—Cuando volví a Nueva York descubrí muchas otras cosas.

Alec se puso rígido. Magnus lo notó, pero no se alejó en lo absoluto, por el contrario, se presionó un poco más contra él.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo con toda la tranquilidad que había faltado en sus palabras hasta ese momento—. Qué más podría pasar, ¿no?

—Lo siento...

—No pasa nada, Alexander. No has hecho o dicho algo malo, está bien. Todo esto debe ser demasiado difícil de entender para ti.

—¿Qué más descubriste? —preguntó Alec, mordiéndose el labio inferior, agradeciendo mentalmente que Magnus no pudiese verlo desde aquella posición.

—Él no estaba bien. Cuando yo era niño él siempre hablaba sobre sus hazañas mientras prestó servicio militar. Mi abuelo también contaba historias sobre algunos de nuestros ancestros y sus participaciones en diferentes guerras. Mi padre se obsesionó con seguir esos pasos. Y lo logró, hasta que recibió un disparo en una de sus rodillas durante una misión. No le permitieron volver porque los médicos dijeron que su nivel físico ya no era el adecuado. Mi madre siempre decía que eso le había cambiado mucho. —Se encogió de hombros, como si un inesperado escalofrío le hubiese recorrido el cuerpo—. No es que yo pudiese confirmarlo, sólo recuerdo que a medida que iba creciendo él era mucho más frío y exigente conmigo. Después empezó sus negocios y se olvidó completamente de mí, al menos hasta que pasó todo lo que ya sabes.

Después de escuchar aquella historia, Alec dio un poco más de sentido al comportamiento del padre de Magnus. No era descabellado pensar en los padres que querían reflejar en sus hijos todos los sueños que les fue imposible cumplir por sí mismos. Aun así, nada justificaba la atrocidad con la que aquel hombre había tratado a su hijo, no existía argumento alguno que pudiese eximirlo de haber infringido tanto sufrimiento en alguien que le consideraba un ejemplo a seguir. Al ver a Magnus en ese momento se sintió como si estuviese conociendo a alguien completamente diferente, tal vez a aquel chico asustado que fue en el pasado, tratando de huir de todo el mundo por no sentirse seguro en ningún lado. Sin darse cuenta había tomado las manos ajenas y las había entrelazado con las suyas. No estaba acostumbrado a consolar personas diferentes a sus hermanos, podía decirse que no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que sólo pretendía que Magnus entendiera aquel simple gesto como una clara manifestación de apoyo incondicional.

—Poco después, buscando información sobre las empresas me encontré con algunos papeles donde se mencionaba una condición médica de la que nunca le había escuchado hablar, ni siquiera a mi madre. Aunque ahora no sé si ella lo sabía… nunca lo sabré. —Magnus se relajó un poco contra el cuerpo de Alec—. Busqué a su doctor y él me contó que mi padre padecía de un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, y que estuvo lidiando con ello por años después de que su carrera militar fracasara. Me quedé atónito, ¿Cómo podía haberme imaginado que estaba enfermo? ¿Qué tenía algo como eso? No lo demostraba en lo más mínimo. Incluso llegué a sentirme culpable, ¿sabes? Sentí que todo terminó de aquella manera porque, después de todo, no me quedé a enfrentarle sino que hui como un cobarde.

—No fuiste cobarde, Magnus —se apresuró a decir Alec, tomando entonces el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarlo—. Estabas asustado, no sabías qué hacer, lo que te pasó no fue algo fácil, tu propio padre te dañó, te lastimó. Si hubieses sido cobarde te hubieses dejado vencer por todo eso, pero aquí estás. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

—No. —Magnus echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, provocando que el contacto entre ambos se rompiera—. No soy tan bueno como tú crees. ¿Quieres saber por qué tenía tanto miedo de contarte? Por esto. —Levantó sus manos y las giró en el aire, señalándolos—. No quería que sintieras lastima por mí, porque sí, estoy dañado y recordar todo lo que pasó todavía me duele como el maldito infierno. Preferiría que siguieras pensando en mí como alguien normal, pensé que sería posible estar contigo sin necesidad de contarte todo este pasado horrible que me persigue.

—Nunca pensé en ti como alguien normal —confesó Alec en medio de un suspiro, y a pesar de que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un evidente tono rosa, no apartó la mirada como normalmente hacía—. De hecho, siempre he pensado en ti como alguien diferente... ya sabes, eres atractivo y todo eso, pero... también creo que eres alguien interesante e inteligente. No lo sé, tú manera de expresarte, de sonreír, de moverte... nunca fuiste sólo alguien normal para mí, Magnus. Eres todo lo contrario, eres lo más excitante que me ha pasado, ver el mundo desde tu perspectiva ha sido algo increíble para mí, y si crees que todo lo que me has dicho sobre tu pasado me hará cambiar de opinión, puedo asegurarte que no es así.

Magnus lo miraba con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, había empezado a jugar nuevamente con los dedos de su mano, pero parecía no ser consciente de aquella acción esta vez. Alec se inclinó hacia él con recato, temiendo interrumpirlo arbitrariamente en caso de que estuviese sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Magnus?

El moreno se movió entonces, tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tomó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos y lo atrajo completamente para unir sus labios en un beso que detonaba absoluta necesidad. Alec separó los labios segundos después y Magnus aprovechó aquello para deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca. Le permitió saborearlo, y una vez que lo creyó suficiente demandó por su turno. La adrenalina que ambos sentían en ese momento podía casi percibirse en el aire que les rodeaba, pesado y escaso. El silencio era interrumpido por el sonido hambriento de sus bocas al hacer contacto una y otra vez, sin descanso. Era imposible ignorar el mar de sensaciones que sacudían su cuerpo cada vez que besaba a Magnus. Alec lo relacionaba con una tormenta interior, donde las gotas de agua eran algo parecido al deseo, al anhelo, a la pasión, a la misma excitación que no podía evitar sentir. Los besos habían dejado de ser suficiente en algún momento que no supo diferenciar. En realidad, nunca sintió que tuviese suficiente de aquel hombre, desde el primer contacto siempre quiso más, y con el tiempo, la necesidad simplemente aumentaba, convirtiéndose en algo casi incontrolable.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Nada de lo que te conté cambiará las cosas entre nosotros? —cuestionó Magnus, en medio de un hilo de besos pausados que dejaba ávidamente sobre sus labios—. Puedes decírmelo, por favor.

—Estoy aún más fascinado, ni siquiera sé si eso es posible, pero contigo ya nada me sorprende. —Alec luchó por concentrarse en hablar y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de la calidez de los labios ajenos, todavía intermitentemente sobre los suyos—. Mi vida siempre ha sido un poco más de lo mismo y eso cambió cuando te conocí. Al principio lo detestaba, estaba confundido, no estaba precisamente acostumbrado a sentirme tan atraído por alguien. Me dan miedo los riesgos porque siento que pierdo el control de mí mismo, pero contigo no me importa, contigo sólo me dan ganas de dejarme llevar y de disfrutar en cuanto me sea posible.

Magnus entreabrió sus labios después de haber detenido aquellos constantes y cortos besos. Alec se inclinó una vez más con la intención de besarlo, pero Magnus lo detuvo, colocándole el dedo índice sobre los labios, presionando con ligereza para crear un poco más de distancia.

—Continúa —exigió, la cercanía era aún suficiente como para que la calidez de su aliento creara un leve cosquilleo sobre la piel de Alec.

—¿Me dejarás decirlo esta vez?

Él no respondió, pero en cambio le sostuvo la mirada con determinación. Alec entendió la fuerza de aquel gesto como un rotundo  _sí_.

—Te amo, Magnus —dijo en voz baja, plantando un pequeño beso en los labios contrarios, delineando después con la punta de la nariz la forma dura y afilada de la mandíbula de Magnus, hasta lograr rozar con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja—. Te amo… estoy tan enamorado de ti.

Magnus se acomodó sobre Alec, y sus torpes movimientos quedaron rápidamente en el olvido cuando sus labios se rozaron una vez más. El beso estaba lleno de ternura, pero pronto le dieron paso a una pasión abrumadora que al parecer ninguno de los dos quería contener. La lengua ajena se deslizó en su boca y un ligero jadeo por parte del contrario fue el detonante final para olvidar cualquier pizca de autocontrol que pudiese conservar. Era incapaz de pensar más allá de ese momento. Magnus tenía aquella capacidad de canalizar cada uno de sus sentidos, incluso en maneras que creía inexistentes. Todo en él gritaba por Magnus, con una urgencia que hastiaba hasta la más fría reacción de su cuerpo, y a diferencia de muchas otras veces, no quería pensar en que lo correcto sería detenerse.

—Alexander... —Magnus casi jadeó su nombre una vez que la constancia del beso fue imposible de seguir, pero sus labios permanecieron ligeramente abiertos como una clara provocación—. Yo también te amo. La única razón por la que no lo dije antes y por la que no te permití decírmelo es porque tenía miedo de que pudieses cambiar de opinión si descubrías todo sobre mí.

—Entonces... ¿De verdad me amas? —inquirió Alec, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un papel lamentable al cuestionarlo, pero simplemente quería escuchar aquellas palabras de nuevo. Eso no podía hacerlo tan culpable, ¿verdad?

—Enamorarme de ti fue fácil, demasiado fácil —confesó el moreno, acunando la mejilla de Alec en la palma de su mano—. Aceptar que lo estaba fue lo más complicado. Estaba tan abrumado con todas las cosas que lograbas provocar en mí...

—También tuve mucho miedo al principio —soltó Alec, desviando brevemente la mirada, aunque Magnus no permitió que aquella repentina vergüenza se prolongara demasiado—. Pero después... con todo lo que poco a poco pasaba entre nosotros, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento empecé a bajar la guardia.

Magnus sonrió débilmente, mostrando una pequeña mueca.

—Perdóname por haber complicado tanto las cosas tratando de ocultarte mi pasado. Y aunque sé que nada me justifica, no te conté nada de esto antes porque tenía miedo de tu reacción.

—Nada de eso importa ahora, Magnus. Vamos a enfocarnos en nosotros, en lo que somos, en lo que queremos ser... ¿Juntos?

—Juntos, sí. —Magnus sonrió y deslizó las manos desde las mejillas de Alec hasta su cuello, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos toda la piel expuesta, aferrándose después al cabello que caía sobre su nuca, para inclinarse y dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios—. Suena perfecto.

—Que me digas que me amas suena perfecto también —replicó Alec, mirándole con los ojos brillantes por la emoción—. No me quejaría si lo repites.

—Te amo, Alexander Lightwood. Te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy la peor persona del mundo, lo sé.
> 
> En mi defensa, me pasaron muchas cosas últimamente que me impidieron poder actualizar antes, pero por fin aquí está. Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir, tuve un montón de encontrones emocionales mientras escribía sobre el pasado de Magnus y la reacción de Alec, pero me gustó el resultado, y espero que a ustedes igual.
> 
> Gracias por seguir aquí. No se hacen una idea de lo feliz que me hace cada kudo y comentario.
> 
> Por cierto, tarde pero seguro. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	17. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Relaciones sexuales M/M

Alec pasó los siguientes días tratando de acostumbrase a su nueva rutina. Vivir con Magnus estaba siendo toda una aventura para él. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto de su decisión, pero los cambios eran innegables. Se estaba tomando las cosas con calma, lo que hacía que el resultado fuese mucho mejor del que incluso imaginó que tendría al principio. Era casi ridícula la rapidez con la que se estaba acoplando a tener la constante cercanía de Magnus, e incluso cuando éste no estaba cerca una extraña inquietud le invadía el cuerpo. Apenas soportaba las largas jornadas en el trabajo, en las que ni siquiera podían verse. Habían perdido la costumbre de almorzar juntos porque las cosas en la empresa parecían complicarse cada vez más. Nadie se lo había dicho directamente como tal, pero tampoco había sido difícil hacerse de algunas conclusiones para llegar a aquel pensamiento. Afortunadamente, al final del día lograban tener algo de privacidad, a pesar de que ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para hacer algo diferente a dormir, al menos lo hacían el uno enredado en los brazos del otro.

Magnus casi siempre era el primero en dormirse, y Alec lo hacía sólo minutos después de observarle dormir. Se sentía fascinado ante la tranquilidad de su semblante y la suavidad de sus facciones en aquel estado. Tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que había conocido a Magnus. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que terminarían de aquella manera probablemente habría rodado los ojos y soltado un bufido, pero ahora sonreía, y no se trataba sólo de mostrar un simple gesto, en verdad podía sentir que era feliz. No era ingenuo, era consciente de que faltaban muchas otras cosas por experimentar y que posiblemente no todo sería bueno, pero tenía esa sensación de seguridad de que Magnus y él serían capaces de superarlo todo.

Salió de la ducha y observó brevemente su reflejo en el espejo. Había regresado del trabajo hace un par de horas, pero Magnus aún no llegaba. No habían podido salir juntos porque él tenía asuntos por resolver en la empresa, o al menos esa fue la información que cortamente le había dado a Alec, y no quiso preguntar nada porque sabía que no estaba en posición de inmiscuirse en asuntos de altos socios. No obstante, le preocupaba Magnus, no lo había visto tan vivo y activo como siempre, su cansancio era evidente y tal vez por eso había decidido hacer algo especial aquella noche, un momento sólo para ellos, sin hablar de trabajo o de cualquier otra cosa que no se tratase de su reciente relación.

Preparó la cena antes de ducharse, pensando en que Magnus podría regresar en cualquier momento, pero al parecer la reunión le estaba llevando mucho más tiempo del esperado. Alec salió del baño con una toalla enrollada a la altura de la cintura y caminó hacia el enorme closet donde ahora había gran parte de su ropa. Se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta azul oscuro, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre después de haber sido mojado, así que se peinó como de costumbre y volvió a la cocina para supervisar la comida.

Una hora más tarde Magnus llegó, soltando un suspiro mientras se desataba descuidadamente el nudo de su corbata. La cena ya se había enfriado para ese entonces, y aunque Alec había perdido un poco la esperanza de llevar a cabo sus planes para esa noche, le dedicó una sonrisa al moreno en cuanto fue consciente de su presencia. Magnus se sentó a su lado sobre el sofá y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, removiéndose después para ser capaz de darle un pequeño beso en los labios en forma de saludo.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? —preguntó, no pudiendo evitar mostrar una mueca.

—Mucho peor, créeme —contestó Magnus, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello—. Mhm, hueles delicioso...

Alec se sonrojó, y tuvo que tomarse un momento para hablar claramente.

—Me duché hace poco.

Magnus se incorporó, mirándole fijamente con un particular y sugestivo brillo en los ojos.

—Y también hice la cena, aunque tendremos que calentarla porque ya debe estar fría. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre, sí.

Cenaron y charlaron amenamente sobre temas triviales. Alec había decidido no mencionar el tema del trabajo, pero Magnus había comentado una que otra cosa sobre la aburrida reunión con los demás socios. Terminaron riéndose y haciendo bromas de cada uno mientras exageraban sus gestos y los ridiculizaban descaradamente. Después de todo, el plan de Alec había funcionado, no importaba que hubiese sido fuera del tiempo que calculó, o que en el fondo pensara que su pasta no sabía igual de bien que cuando estaba recién servida. Magnus lo había llenado de elogios en cuanto tomó el primer bocado y él no había podido ocultar su sonrisa ante el placer de complacerle una vez más. Tomaron vino en la terraza mientras observaban las luces de la ciudad, y por supuesto, no habían podido evitar las caricias y uno que otro beso.

—Podríamos ir a alguna parte el fin de semana, solamente tú y yo. Nada de trabajo e interrupciones molestas.

Los labios de Alec se curvaron en una ladina sonrisa.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso... Me quedé con las ganas de ver un poco más de la casa en el prado.

—¿Te gustaría volver? —cuestionó Magnus, sorprendido. Alec no logró entenderlo. ¿Por qué le sorprendería que dijera aquello? Pensaba que había dejado bastante claro que aquel lugar le había encantado.

—Es bonito y está lejos de la ciudad, nadie podría molestarnos si estamos allí. —Se encogió de hombros y tomó el último trago de su copa de vino—. Pero si tienes pensado otro lugar, está bien. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

—Me encanta la idea —susurró Magnus en medio de una sonrisa, acercándose para unir sus labios a los de Alec en un beso corto y suave—. También quiero estar contigo, no creas que no soy consciente de que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos. Todo en la constructora es un desastre y no sabes cómo quisiera escapar, aunque fuese sólo un momento.

—Lo sé, no tienes que justificarte conmigo por nada de eso, trabajo en la misma empresa, ¿recuerdas? —inquirió tranquilo, fijándose con nostalgia en la noche poco estrellada sobre ellos—. No siempre será así, creo que hemos superado cosas peores.

Magnus sonrió.

—Eres sin duda la persona más comprensiva que he conocido.

—Trato de comprender todo, es verdad —confesó, después de todo no era algo que pudiese negar—. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que te extraño. Sé que ahora vivimos juntos y todo eso, no quiero sonar como un egoísta, pero... es como si quisiera estar contigo todo el tiempo, extraño que almorcemos juntos, que vayas a mi oficina a media jornada y me robes uno que otro beso. Dios, sé que sueno como un adolescente y es ridículo, pero...

—Tú eres ridículamente hermoso y encantador, aunque no lo reconozcas. —Magnus tomó la copa de entre las manos de Alec y junto a la suya las colocó sobre el sólido concreto del balcón—. Y esa es probablemente una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. Podría empezar a enumerarte las demás, pero me temo que no terminaría esta noche y sinceramente, tengo otros planes.

Aquel tono de voz y la forma en que las manos ajenas se cerraron con fuerza en su cintura, hicieron que Alec experimentara un desconsiderado cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Se puso en alerta, pero no de la manera que lo llevaría a salir corriendo, más bien, esperaba cualquier otro movimiento por parte de Magnus, para aferrarse a él y no desistir hasta que hubiese conseguido todo aquello que deseaba.

Los dedos de Magnus después se enredaron en los mechones de cabello en su nuca y su cuerpo pronto estuvo completamente presionado contra el suyo. Alec soltó un pequeño jadeo, pero rápidamente fue acallado por la ferviente demanda de un beso. Los labios de Magnus se movían desconsiderados y hambrientos, su boca se llenó con la lengua ajena y aunque ya le estaba costando respirar, se unió a la tentadora danza que sólo parecía aumentar sus ganas de tener mucho más.

—Alexander... —murmuró Magnus, con voz entrecortada.

—Yo quiero hacerlo —contestó Alec, sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de aquella advertencia—. Lo he querido desde hace mucho.

Y no esperó a una respuesta por parte de Magnus. Se aferró al cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo una vez más hacia sí para besarlo. Deslizó las manos por sus costados, hasta colarlas intencionalmente por debajo de la prenda que injustamente cubría el perfecto torso de Magnus. Éste se estremeció ante el contacto directo con la calidez que le brindaron las amables manos de Alec, y torpemente ambos abandonaron la terraza, en medio de tropezones que no impidieron que siguieran tocándose y besándose. Llegaron a la habitación poco después, Alec ya se había desecho de la camisa de Magnus y sus manos acariciaban libremente toda la piel a su merced. Jadeaban mientras trataban de corresponder a los demandantes besos que ellos mismos iniciaban sin ánimo de darles un fin.

Alec ni siquiera notó cuando Magnus le quitó la camiseta, apenas vio la prenda en la impecable alfombra de la habitación y se olvidó por completo de analizarlo cuando su pecho hizo contacto directo con las manos opuestas. Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto Magnus se unió a él, acomodándose ávidamente contra su cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó él, su voz era apenas un murmullo ronco e inestable—. Porque no estoy logrando contenerme demasiado...

—No quiero que te contengas —afirmó Alec con seguridad, complementando el sentido de sus palabras afianzando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo contrario—. Confío en ti.

—No sabes.... —Magnus se apoyó completamente sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Alec y empezó un camino de tortuosos besos, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello —. Todo lo que me provocas....

Encontró sus labios y lo besó de manera devastadora. Alec casi podía sentir la necesidad en medio de aquel gesto, así que no dudó en corresponderle. Jugó con la lengua de Magnus dentro de su boca y arremetió con todo el deseo que en ese momento necesitaba liberar. Empezó a endurecerse al instante, el simple pensamiento de Magnus perdiendo el control de aquella manera a causa de él y su torpe intención de seducirlo era estímulo suficiente para excitarse sin vuelta atrás. Tampoco se sentía culpable, y tal vez hubiese soltado una carcajada si no le pareciera que sería demasiado desubicado considerando que ambos estaban excitados y en una situación considerablemente íntima.

Magnus tiró de las caderas de Alec e intencionalmente las rozó contra las suyas. Alec gimió sin mesura, sus erecciones se habían rozado y la sensación lo dejó sin aliento, pero a Magnus pareció no importarle aquel pequeño aturdimiento cuando empezó a besar el resto de su cuerpo. La humedad de su lengua endureció los sensibles pezones de Alec y sus labios rozaron y recorrieron su piel. _Por completo_.

Nadie había tocado a Alec de esa manera antes, no pudo evitar llegar a esa conclusión porque nunca había experimentado aquel nivel de excitación. Era como si Magnus lo estuviese devorando, lenta y tortuosamente, pero estaba lejos de querer que se detuviera, por el contrario, a medida que las sensaciones le invadían y aumentaban sólo quería más de todo eso. Sus labios se mantuvieron entreabiertos mientras libremente se permitía jadear y pronunciar el nombre de Magnus en voz alta, de una manera que hacía que éste simplemente se concentrara en concederle más placer.

Sabía que aquello no era ni la mitad de lo que sentiría después, y por primera vez fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sin embargo, no sentía ganas de alejarse o de pensárselo mejor. No podía pensar en lo más mínimo, al menos nada directamente coherente. Cada vez que alguna idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza era completamente desechada por las acciones que Magnus ejercía sobre su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía saber aquel hombre tocarle y hacerle sentir de esa manera? Como si conociera su cuerpo y supiera exactamente qué hacer para llevarle directamente al éxtasis, ese que recién estaba a punto de conocer en su máxima definición. Magnus le acarició los muslos aún por encima de la gruesa tela de sus pantalones, y cuando sintió que desabrochaba el cierre, su corazón empezó a ir mucho más rápido. Todos sus sentidos terminaron por volverse un desastre cuando la mano de Magnus tomó directamente su miembro, empezando a estimularle de una manera que él jamás pudo haber imaginado que le llevaría a tal grado de placer. Se mordisqueó los labios tratando vagamente de reprimir sus jadeos y gemidos, que habían subido notablemente de tono e intensidad. En cierto punto dejó de preocuparse y nuevamente se dio rienda suelta al demostrar su verdadera reacción. Magnus sonrió con cinismo, como si hubiese estado esperando aquello, y Alec, a pesar de la frustración que sintió en ese momento, no pudo hacer nada para disimular el sonrojo que se instaló en sus mejillas.

Magnus se alejó para terminar de desnudarlo. El sonrojo de Alec se sintió mucho más abrumador, pero sabía que a ese punto era imposible hacer algo para lograr evitarlo. El contrario acarició de nuevo sus muslos, esta vez estimulándolo mucho mejor al crear contacto directamente con su piel. Su erección no pasó desapercibida, Magnus repentinamente se inclinó y lo siguiente que Alec sintió fue la humedad de aquella lengua rodeando toda la longitud de su miembro, y Dios...

Bajó la mirada para corroborar que no estuviese siendo víctima de su propia imaginación y jadeó cuando vio el constante movimiento de la cabeza de Magnus contra su pelvis, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sus labios se apretaban alrededor de su miembro como si se atrajeran indiscutiblemente. Se estremeció por unos segundos y no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran contra él, como una descarada invitación a que le diera un poco más. No podía verse a sí mismo en ese momento, pero no hacía falta para saber que su cuerpo entero estaba completamente enrojecido, y no solamente por los contundentes toques de Magnus. Su espalda se arqueó como reacción y el moreno terminó por alejarse, dejando a Alec aún más desorientado.

—Magnus...

—Es muy pronto para que tengas un orgasmo —dijo él, sin pizca alguna de vergüenza.

Alec sintió como si sus orejas se incendiaran y tragó con dificultad.

_Pf, como si fuera tan fácil._

Se quejó cuando Magnus se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, aunque rápidamente comprendió que su intención era precisamente terminar de desvestirse. Lo observó embelesado y el moreno tampoco desvió su atención de él. Sin darse cuenta le dieron comienzo a un nuevo juego de provocación que ambos entendieron perfectamente cómo terminaría. Alec no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la entrepierna de Magnus, su pene estaba completamente erecto y su glande enrojecida. Se tensó por unos segundos, pero bastó con que Magnus retomara su lugar sobre él para empezar a relajarse.

Magnus se estiró sobre su cuerpo para abrir el pequeño cajón en la mesita de noche. Sacó un bote de lubricante y no perdió tiempo en destaparlo y verter un poco sobre sus dedos. Alec notó que estos temblaban, pero no pensó que fuese algo malo, después de todo él también temblaba un poco, y la única causa que creía posible era el placer que antes le había sido imposible de controlar. Magnus deslizó su mano libre entre sus muslos, abriendo un poco sus piernas para ser capaz de acomodarse mejor entre ellas. Acarició su propio miembro, encargándose de lubricarse lo suficiente y volvió a verter otro poco desde el bote en sus dedos para llegar a la entrada de Alec y lubricarle también, mientras movía expertamente sus dedos alrededor, sin llegar a empujar realmente, ya que su intención era simplemente lograr que él empezara a acostumbrarse.

Alec contuvo la respiración en cuanto sintió aquella presión. No desconocía del todo las intenciones contrarias, pero sabía que nunca estaría preparado para experimentar aquel tipo de conexión, no importaba cuantas cosas hiciera o pensara antes, tenía aquella extraña certeza de que todo sería poco, de que Magnus le haría sentirse tan bien que seguramente creería imposible el sentir más, pero él también lograría refutar aquel pensamiento y Alec siempre desearía más. Era como si estuviese sentenciando su propia condena y no le importara en lo más mínimo. Jadeaba de anticipación y anhelaba que el moreno finalmente se decidiera a terminar con aquella agonía.

_Dios, sólo quería sentirlo de una maldita vez._

Magnus deslizó un dedo en su interior. Alec bajó la mirada una vez más para observar la excitante imagen y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose extasiado mientras su cuerpo aprendía a lidiar con nuevas sensaciones que difícilmente hubiese creído posibles antes. Sentía los firmes masajes de Magnus, gemía a causa de estos, pero su mente ya estaba más allá de sí mismo. Su vista se había nublado por la humedad en sus ojos y su boca se abrió, aunque no emitió ningún sonido. Y cuando sus miradas conectaron de nuevo, Alec pudo observar la devastadora devoción en la expresión de Magnus.

—¿Esto te duele? —preguntó él con suavidad, aunque Alec sospechaba que se estaba esforzando por lograr sonar de esa manera.

—Se siente bien —admitió Alec, sonrojándose notablemente ante la seguridad en sus propias palabras—. Me gusta, no.… te detengas.

Magnus movió sus dedos con mucho más esmero, mirando fijamente en dirección a Alec, no queriendo perderse detalle mínimo de su reacción. Alec empezó a balancear sus caderas, buscando mucha más fricción, y fue precisamente esa necesidad la que finalmente impulsó a Magnus a terminar lo que minutos antes habían empezado como un inocente juego de besos y provocativas insinuaciones. Abrió de nuevo el cajón de la mesita y esta vez sacó lo que, evidentemente, era el paquete de un condón. Su mirada permaneció fija en los ojos contrarios mientras abría el paquete y rodeaba perfectamente la longitud de su pene con el condón previamente lubricado. Se alineó mejor entre las piernas de Alec, logrando separarlas otro poco más en el proceso. Apenas rozó la punta de su miembro contra él, dándole una última oportunidad de arrepentirse, porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de detenerse si las cosas llegaban a un nuevo nivel.

Por su parte, Alec estaba muy lejos de desistir. Notó la advertencia en la oscura mirada de Magnus e impulsó su pelvis contra él, esperando que fuese suficiente incitación para confirmarle lo que realmente quería. Magnus le observó por unos segundos antes de ceder y empezar a empujarse lentamente en su interior. Alec se aferró a sus brazos, tratando de aminorar el innegable dolor que le invadió ante tal intromisión y seguidamente deslizó las manos sobre su espalda, dejando en el camino pequeñas marcas que hacía con sus cortas uñas. Magnus había decidido quedarse quieto, a la espera de que Alec se acostumbrara a su tamaño y empezara a disfrutar. Y afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar demasiado, él lo miró con firmeza y de alguna manera entendió aquello como una invitación a que continuara. Empezó a moverse poco a poco, apoyándose en sus brazos a lado y lado del cuerpo debajo del suyo para no cargarle con todo su peso.

Magnus nunca dejó de mirar a Alec, sus embestidas se hacían más intensas, y aquel acto le parecía extremadamente excitante. La sensación era completamente nueva y abrumadora, su cuerpo entero parecía someterse gustoso a cualquier simple contacto porque en ese momento era como si estuviesen conectados de una manera que, en aquel lío de emociones, difícilmente podían entender. Sin embargo, se besaron. Magnus permitió que Alec jadeara contra sus labios e incluso provocó que lo hiciera con más fuerza al tomar su erección en la palma de su mano, empezando a masturbarle sin previo aviso, mientras seguía embistiéndolo sin ningún tipo de consideración.

El aire era escaso, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente contra la boca del otro porque no eran capaces de dejar de besarse. Los dedos de Magnus se aferraban a las caderas de Alec mientras continuaba con aquella constante fricción entre sus cuerpos, enviando contundentes oleadas de placer que se acentuaban increíblemente en los lugares más adecuados, haciendo que Alec experimentara diferentes fases de deleite en sí mismo. Magnus no había dejado de ser gentil del todo, pero sus acciones se volvían más intensas a medida que los segundos transcurrían. Para Alec todo estaba sucediendo en cámara lenta, escuchaba la respiración opuesta, sentía su aliento pausado golpearle el rostro al tiempo que se fundían una y otra vez. La necesidad era casi insoportable, y en el fondo él sabía que aquello no se detendría hasta que su deseo fuese completamente satisfecho.

—Magnus... Dios, Magnus... —gimió Alec, suplicante. En otro momento se hubiese preocupado por el tono empleado, pero sus pensamientos no podían ser coherentes en medio de todo aquel primitivo placer.

—Shhh —susurró Magnus en su oído, de manera sorpresivamente suave, pero sus acciones decían todo lo contrario. Él estaba igual o más abrumado.

Los labios de Magnus se presionaron en su cuello y sus embestidas se hicieron considerablemente más rápidas, aunque Alec también pensó qué tal vez estaba demasiado desconectado de la realidad, parecía poco probable que pudiese sentirse más complacido. Magnus casi se retiró de su interior y Alec se sintió completamente aturdido. No estaba preparado cuando Magnus arremetió nuevamente en él, esta vez alcanzando su próstata, dándole una especie de placer al que podría volverse adicto sin ningún problema. Magnus volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez, y otra más, hasta que Alec simplemente sintió que era demasiado. Sabía que estaba cerca del final.

Magnus pareció leer sus pensamientos cuando se impulsó una vez más y empujó con más fuerza contra él. Alec se obligó a abrir los ojos para observarle, justo a tiempo para contemplar probablemente la imagen más excitante que haya visto nunca. Las facciones de Magnus se contrajeron junto a su cuerpo entero a la vez que alcanzaba el esperado clímax. Alec le siguió sólo segundos después, derramándose sobre su propio abdomen, jadeante y sonriente. Había escuchado a muchas personas hablar sobre sexo, pero jamás creyó que la teoría de ver estrellas fuese real. La sensación del orgasmo se prolongó y le llevó mucho más tiempo empezar a relajarse, pero al final lo logró.

Magnus se dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo, y atraído como un imán se abrazó a él con fuerza, presionando el rostro en el hueco de aquel cuello, donde se sentía bienvenido. Nadie hubiera podido sospechar lo que estaban haciendo sólo un poco antes.

—¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes? —inquirió Alec, aún con voz afectada, pero una sonrisa complacida en los labios.

Magnus se echó a reír, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.

—No creo que eso importe mucho ahora —murmuró, acariciando el pecho de Alec con sus dedos—. ¿O sí?

Alec se removió un poco para mirarle mejor.

—Te amo. —Dejó un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Magnus, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de que aquel gesto hubiese sido tan inocente. Era consciente de que todavía estaban desnudos y no se sorprendería si el deseo se avivaba de nuevo en aquella situación.

—También te amo. —Magnus correspondió con una leve caricia en su mejilla, dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco—. Estoy tan enamorado de ti, Alexander... Y esto, esta noche... ha sido la más especial.

Alec atrajo a Magnus en un nuevo beso, lleno de amor y devoción. De alguna manera volvieron a conectar mientras sus manos buscaban complementar aquel roce con montones y montones de caricias que se frenaban ante el resultado del sudor seco y pegajoso sobre sus cuerpos.

—Necesitamos una ducha. —Magnus soltó una risita, contagiando a Alec de inmediato—. Y no es que esté insinuando que deberíamos tomarla juntos, pero sé dar unos excelentes baños de esponja...

—Baños de esponja, ¿huh?

—Los mejores.

—Me gustaría comprobar eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que escribí algo de smut antes de esto, así que lo siento.


	18. Capítulo 17

—¡No! —exclamó Jace, arbitrariamente—. ¡Alec es un maldito  _Volvo_!

—Bueno, creo que ya me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle —comentó Alec, sonriendo en dirección a su hermano, complacido al haber obtenido la reacción que esperaba—. No olvidé todos los consejos que me has dado, o al menos los recordé vagamente.

Jace acarició la cubierta del brillante coche como si temiera ensuciarlo. Alec soltó un bufido mientras rodaba los ojos, sabia de la extraña obsesión que tenía el rubio con los coches, era de lo que hablaba la mayoría del tiempo desde que eran adolescentes, así que pensó que debía ser precisamente él el primero en conocer su nueva adquisición, aunque también había tenido la accesoria de Magnus en uno que otro detalle. Tal vez tardo más de lo que debería en decidirse a comprarse finalmente un coche, pero había terminado cediendo después de que tuvo que prácticamente correr por no terminar siendo víctima de una lluvia torrencial hace un par de días. Magnus nuevamente se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde y él declino la oferta de que Raphael lo llevara hasta el departamento porque lo creyó innecesario.

—Es perfecto, Alec. —Jace dio una pequeña palmada en su hombro—. Si me preguntas, estoy bastante sorprendido, pensé que usarías taxi por el resto de tu vida.

Alec sacudió la cabeza, riendo divertido.

—Para serte sincero también estoy sorprendido. —Se encogió de hombros ligeramente y posó su mirada en el flamante  _Volvo_  frente a él—. Pero cuando entré a la concesionaria lo vi y…

—Amor a primera vista —respondió el contrario, como si entendiera completamente el punto al que quería llegar—. Sé lo que es eso.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes —susurro, más para sí mismo, pero supo que Jace le había escuchado cuando se encontró con aquella mirada curiosa sobre él— ¡Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No lo sé, te ves… diferente —añadió el rubio, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Hay alguna cosa que no me hayas contado todavía?

Alec lo entendió sin llegar a analizarlo demasiado. Desde que su relación con Magnus se había hecho más íntima su semblante era mayormente alegre y relajado, los primeros días apenas había podido notar el cambio, aunque se mostraba extrañado ante las reacciones sorprendidas de las personas a su alrededor. Él no era precisamente el tipo de persona amargada, pero tampoco derrochaba alegría y buena vibra, así que fue fácil para los demás percibir que algo había cambiado. Se sintió avergonzado cuando descubrió el motivo de aquel cambio en sí mismo, cuando entendió que toda aquella felicidad repentina se debía a que estaba viviendo un momento verdaderamente pleno en su relación con Magnus, y las cosas realmente parecían mejorar con el pasar de los días. Todavía era complicado encontrar espacios para verse y estar juntos a pesar de que vivían juntos, pero estaban logrando hacer que las cosas funcionaran de la mejor manera posible.

Sus hermanos sabían que su relación con Magnus ahora era algo oficial, pero Alec no se había molestado en darles demasiados detalles, mucho menos tratándose de su vida sexual. Sin embargo, Izzy no tardó en atar cabos y llegar a sus propias conclusiones, mismas que Alec no pudo discutir porque el leve sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas lo había dejado completamente fuera de base. Con Jace en cambio no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar demasiado, él y Clary parecían estar muy ocupados trabajando en una especie de negocio juntos, y aunque no estaba enterado con detalle de qué se trataba, había decido aprovechar la primera carrera en su coche para ofrecerle su apoyo a Jace,  _además de presumirle_ , por supuesto.

—Las cosas están yendo bien —habló por fin, y afortunadamente el rubio no presiono más el tema, aunque Alec estaba bastante seguro de que había quedado inconforme con aquella simple respuesta.

—Eso es bastante obvio. —Jace se recostó cuidadosamente sobre el coche, cruzándose de brazos antes de mirarle nuevamente—. Y me alegra mucho que sea así, Alec.

—¿Qué hay de ti y Clary? Izzy me contó que están trabajando en algo juntos.

Jace asintió.

—Es más algo de Clary, estoy ayudándole con la idea de una galería, pero ya sabes, no quiere que su madre o Luke intervengan demasiado porque quiere que sea algo independiente. Sólo trato de animarla para que siga adelante con sus sueños.

—Es bastante buena, ¿hm? —inquirió con sencillez, llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Quiero decir, he visto pocas de sus pinturas, pero tienen bastante personalidad.

Un suspiro por parte de Jace llenó el corto silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

—No lo sé, a veces siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo, ¿sabes? —Alec se giró preocupado al escuchar aquel tono afligido en la voz de su hermano—. Tal vez sólo son ideas mías, ni siquiera sé qué pensar.

—¿Estás hablando sobre Clary? —preguntó, dudoso ante cual sería la respuesta que obtendría.

—Sí… lo siento, cambié el tema de repente. —Jace sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado. Alec se enderezó, permitiéndose analizar con mejor detalle la situación, no era nada normal ver al rubio de aquella manera, así que dedujo que se trataba de algo importante—. Sólo olvídalo… está bien, es una tontería.

—No creo que estés así por una tontería, Jace.

—Créeme, ya no me sorprendería que así fuera.

Alec no dijo nada más, pero aquel silencio no se había acentuado precisamente en su mente, que había empezado rápidamente a crear teoría tras teoría, pero pronto se regañó a sí mismo y se recordó que se trataba de Jace, su hermano, su mejor amigo desde que eran apenas un par de niños. Lo conocía bien y podía ser de apoyo ahora que era evidente que él necesitaba de alguien.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? —cuestionó, dejando que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, a la par de los contrarios.

—¿Puedo manejar? —replicó Jace, y a pesar de que su expresión se mostraba cínica sus ojos eran suplicantes.

—No creo que sea tan malo.

Dieron un par de vueltas calles más arriba. Alec no se arrepintió de ceder ante la petición de Jace porque enseguida notó un significativo cambio en su estado de ánimo. La expresión afligida en su rostro se había desplazado por una de completa excitación al tener el mando del volante. El rubio hizo uno que otro comentario sobre la potencia del motor y otras características a las que no había prestado mucha atención antes, pero que sin duda alguna ahora le parecían interesantes, o tal vez sólo trataba de seguir el hilo de la conversación para que su hermano siguiera entretenido en eso y no regresara a torturarse en su propia mente. Seguía pareciéndole raro que Jace tuviese aquella clase de pensamientos, especialmente tratándose de Clary. Les había observado el tiempo suficiente para saber con seguridad que ambos se querían, no existía nadie más para el otro cuando estaban juntos en una habitación, había sido testigo de eso desde el primer encuentro con la pelirroja.

Luego de un par de vueltas más terminaron almorzando en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la constructora. Alec debía volver al trabajo justo después así que no podía permitirse ir más lejos o seguir en aquella travesía de recorrer Nueva York sin ningún tipo de fin. El trabajo para él iba bien, dentro de todo lo posible, había conseguido el terreno que le había prometido a Magnus, y después de varias reuniones con la junta directiva fue aprobado sin muchos inconvenientes. Estaba volcando todo su esfuerzo en aquella obra y esperaba que su trabajo pronto diera buenos frutos. Era un proyecto importante, como todos los que llegaba a obtener F&B, pero Alec sabía que sería su primer gran proyecto, se trataba de un nuevo estadio para eventos musicales y significaba todo un reto para su carrera. Si lograba plasmarlo tal cual lo tenía pensado y ya diseñado, muy pronto dejarían de considerarlo un simple novato con aspiraciones imposibles de cumplir.

Su teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo aquella nube de pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Magnus.

_¿Disfrutando de tu tiempo con Jace? ¿Cómo está él?_

_PD: Te extraño._

Alec sonrió a la pantalla, ignorando la mirada divertida en el rostro de Jace en ese momento. Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta para Magnus antes de regresar el teléfono al bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Magnus?

—Sí, quería saber cómo iba todo.

—La primera vez que te vi con Magnus supe que algo pasaba entre ustedes —comenzó Jace, una pequeña sonrisa rondando en sus labios—. Pero no pensé que sería algo tan serio, mírate ahora, estás feliz, viven juntos y las cosas parecen estar yendo bastante bien, ¿no?

Recordó aquella noche con suficiente detalle, se había sentido nervioso por la presencia de Magnus alrededor de sus hermanos, pero le impresionó la manera en que él manejo toda la situación y se ganó el aprecio de todos casi al instante. La pequeña charla con Jace y todo lo que sucedió después porque de alguna manera esa noche empezó a bajar la guardia respecto a lo que sentía por el moreno. Su familia era importante, especialmente sus hermanos y el ver que ellos aprobaban a Magnus le animó a dejarse llevar un poco más allá de razonarlo todo y permitirse sentir. Y ahora aquí estaba, tratando de averiguar cómo incluso había llegado a ese punto, aunque no le importaba demasiado, no cuando sentía que por fin estaba viviendo la vida que siempre había querido para sí mismo, no cuando tenía la fortuna de estar con alguien como Magnus Bane.

—La verdad es que no pensé que las cosas se volverían tan serias entre nosotros —confesó, su expresión tan relajada como lo había estado toda la mañana—. Magnus me contó que se vieron en una cena en la casa de Clary hace un par de semanas…

—Es cierto —dijo el rubio, con la boca llena, señalándole con uno de los cubiertos—. Lo recuerdo, pasamos un buen rato.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le advertí que si te hacia algo las cosas se pondrían feas para él. —Alec se removió en su silla, incomodo. Jace lo notó enseguida y soltó una risita—. Se lo tomó bastante bien, tranquilízate. Es un buen tipo. Me alegra que estés con él y que seas feliz, es lo único que me importa.

—Está bien, pero nada de eso era necesario, Jace. Sé que sólo te preocupas, pero puedo manejarlo.

El rubio rodó los ojos y ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema. Hablaron un poco más sobre las preocupaciones de Jace mientras terminaban de almorzar y Alec trató de animarlo para que se decidiera a discutirlo pacíficamente con Clary. El tiempo se esfumó más rápido de lo que planearon y pronto tuvieron que despedirse.

Cada uno tomó su camino, pero prometieron verse mucho más seguido. Alec estaba bien con eso, no quería distanciarse de Jace e Izzy ahora que ya no vivían juntos, sabía que sería mucho más complicado con todos los cambios que estaba teniendo su vida y el poco tiempo del que a veces disponía, pero también estaba seguro de que haría lo posible por mantener la misma relación cercana que siempre había existido entre ellos.

Esperaba en la entrada trasera del restaurante a que uno de los encargados del estacionamiento trajera su coche cuando dos figuras familiares llamaron su atención al otro lado de la calle. Por instinto se movió para esconderse y evitar ser visto de la misma manera, pocas personas deambulaban por la acera, todas completamente absortas en sí mismas. Frunció el ceño al ver la cercanía entre los dos sujetos, aunque era evidente la incomodidad con la que se comunicaban. Hodge miraba hacia todos los lados como si temiera que alguien pudiese verlos, y entonces por fin pudo reconocer el rostro del otro hombre, y tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos para procesarlo.

Era Sebastian Morgenstern.

¿Qué diablos hacia Hodge hablando con Sebastian Morgenstern?

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a una conclusión, una que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Magnus está en su oficina? —Alec había llegado agitado, aun tratando de procesar lo que había visto en aquel restaurante.

—Está en una junta con algunos socios —contestó Catarina, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Pasa algo? Si es urgente puedo…

—No —dijo rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Está bien, hablaré con él más tarde.

—¿Estás seguro?

Alec asintió en silencio y camino de regreso al ascensor. Cuando llegó a su oficina se dejó caer sobre la silla como si fuese un peso muerto, desató ligeramente el nudo de su corbata y fijó la mirada en un punto neutro, retratando cada detalle de lo que recordaba haber presenciado en aquel estacionamiento. ¿Cómo podía ser Hodge? Había sido tan amable con él desde el primer día, había creído que su actitud era genuina y sincera, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. ¿O tal vez estaba precipitándose al llegar a esa conclusión? ¿Qué debía hacer? Su primera reacción fue ir corriendo a contarle a Magnus, pero tampoco estaba seguro de qué decirle. ¿Que había visto a Hodge hablando con Sebastian Morgenstern? Eso no significaba nada realmente malo, y pudo haberse confundido por la impresión de la situación.

Trató de olvidar el asunto y concentrarse en hacer todo el trabajo que había dejado acumular en la mañana, pero las imágenes acudían a su cabeza una y otra vez, impidiéndole enfocarse en lo que realmente quería hacer. Afortunadamente Aline había estado presente todo el tiempo y lo devolvía a la realidad cuando parecía perderse por más que sólo unos segundos. Su cabeza estaba dispersa y las ideas en ella no tenían que ver precisamente con sus obligaciones en ese momento. Sabía que Aline lo había notado, pero una de las razones por las que a Alec más la apreciaba era porque le concedía su espacio, aun cuando se suponía que debían apresurarse para lograr terminar todo el trabajo atrasado. La mayoría del tiempo incluso hablaban un poco sobre sus vidas personales. Alec se había sorprendido la primera vez al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que tenían en común, y sin duda eso había contribuido positivamente para que lograran tener una buena relación laboral.

A mitad de la tarde, Magnus se presentó en su oficina sin previo aviso. Aline se había disculpado para ir por un poco de café, así que él se permitió saludar a su novio como lo haría en cualquier otro lugar, con un suave beso en los labios y una ligera sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Catarina me dijo que habías estado buscándome. —Magnus posó una mirada preocupada en él—. ¿Está todo bien?

Meditó por un instante cuál debía ser su respuesta.

—Sólo quería saber si te gustaría ir a cenar a algún lugar diferente esta noche —mintió, y se sintió tan culpable que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—¿Quieres cenar fuera? —Magnus inquirió, divertido. Aparentemente ignorando la delatadora reacción de parte de Alec—. ¿Qué ha pasado con la fuerte convicción de que la comida casera es mucho mejor?

—Y sigo pensando que es mucho mejor. —Se acercó a Magnus nuevamente, acunándole la mejilla con la palma de su mano—. Pero hemos estado tan ocupados últimamente, tan metidos en el trabajo… y pensé que cambiar un poco de ambiente nos vendría bien.

Magnus sonrió, pero su ceño se frunció en desconcierto.

—¿Tiene que ver con aquella cita que me pediste?

—No, me temo que seguiré debiéndote esa cita.

Alec se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, pero permaneció tan cerca de Magnus como le fue posible.

—Me encantaría cenar con usted, arquitecto Lightwood. —El moreno tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con increíble ternura—. Pero más le vale que sea un lugar agradable… y elegante, no cualquier cosa me convence.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Magnus vaciló antes de alejarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, devolviéndose a mitad de camino para darle un beso, y una vez más buscar su mirada.

—¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada? —cuestionó después de unos segundos.

—Todo está bien. —Alec se inclinó para unir de nuevo sus labios y le dedicó una leve sonrisa—. Sólo un poco tenso por el trabajo, estoy por terminar el proyecto, pero ya sabes cómo son los últimos detalles.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Podía notar que Magnus sospechaba que había algo más detrás, pero también sabía que él no insistiría demasiado si no le daba indicios de querer decir más. Aun así, se sentía mal por ocultarle todo aquel asunto que lo tenía tan ensimismado, pero había decidido que sería mejor estar más seguro de que sus sospechas eran ciertas antes de decir cualquier cosa o acusar a alguien injustamente.

—No, Aline y yo lo tenemos todo resuelto. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ya verás que después de la cena de esta noche estaremos ambos más relajados.

El moreno suspiró y asintió despacio.

—Está bien, tienes razón, y la verdad es que no puedo esperar para salir de aquí.

—¿Cómo fue la reunión? —preguntó, recordando las palabras de Catarina cuando él había estado buscando a Magnus en su oficina.

—Las cosas con los socios nunca mejoran, y honestamente no creo que lo hagan. Ellos siempre quieren ganar sin tener que lidiar con los riesgos.

Frotó sus manos contra los brazos de Magnus, intentando reconfortarlo. Habían hablado sobre aquel tema en específico un par de veces, Alec sabia cuan ofuscado se sentía el moreno por culpa de la presión que los socios constantemente ejercían sobre él, por el simple hecho de estar al mando de la constructora. Y aunque estaba de acuerdo en que era completamente injusto, también conocía bien cómo se movían las cosas en aquel mundo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era demostrarle a Magnus su apoyo incondicional.

—Bueno, tú haces todo lo que puedes. No hay manera de tener contento a todo el mundo.

—Palabras sabias. —Magnus cerró los ojos y tomó una larga respiración antes de mirarle de nuevo—. Pero realmente quiero ir a esa cena contigo y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

El restaurante era elegante, pero no demasiado. Alec le había pedido ayuda a Aline para escoger el lugar correcto, y a juzgar por la expresión de Magnus al ver el lugar, habían hecho la mejor elección. El ambiente era tranquilo, aunque estaban en uno de los sectores más concurridos de la ciudad, la gente parecía perdida en su propio mundo, completamente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que Alec podía destacar de Nueva York, la gente siempre tenía un espíritu más libre y descomplicado en cuanto a las cosas que en otras partes del mundo podrían considerarse fuera de lo normal. Su mano estaba entrelazada a la de Magnus y de esa manera caminaron hacia la mesa a la que el camarero les guio. Había una ventana justo al frente, con una vista que cualquier persona consideraría privilegiada. Se sentaron en silencio y sus manos volvieron a unirse brevemente sobre la mesa.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, removiéndose en su silla, repentinamente nervioso. Podría considerarse tonto, pero era la primera vez que Alec decidía una salida juntos, y en general había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo habían hecho.

—Me encanta, es un lugar muy bonito. —Magnus afianzó el agarre de sus manos y le sonrió ampliamente—. Aunque el lugar es lo de menos, me alegra más que estemos aquí, juntos.

Alec asintió y correspondió con una silenciosa sonrisa. El camarero pronto llegó con las cartas del menú y ambos se concentraron por un momento únicamente en leerlas y escoger un platillo. Magnus optó por un jugoso bistec mientras que Alec pidió unos sencillos raviolis con crema de queso. Acompañaron con vino blanco y tuvieron una velada realmente agradable, entre risas y conversaciones que por supuesto no tenían nada que ver con trabajo. Se sentía como si todo alrededor transcurriera en cámara lenta, escuchaba la risa de Magnus y la sensación que le invadía era completamente maravillosa.

—Esto se sintió como el paraíso —comentó Magnus, justo después de comer el último bocado de su plato.

—¿Debería sentirme insultado por eso? —inquirió Alec, pero estaba lejos de sentirse ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no —El moreno se apresuró a contestar, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Estás bromeando.

Alec soltó una delatadora risita.

—Tal vez.

—Me encantan tus cenas y amo tu comida casi tanto como a ti —expresó con sencillez, haciendo una pausa para tomar un trago de su copa de vino—. Pero salir, estar aquí contigo en un lugar diferente… Ha sido una idea increíble. Gracias por traerme.

—No debes agradecerme por nada, Magnus. —Alec negó casi solemnemente—. Me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también lo he sentido así.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero sigo prefiriendo la comida casera.

La risa de Magnus se escuchó libre y concisa, ganándose enteramente la atención de Alec, quien ahora lo miraba con absoluta devoción.

—¿Nos vamos? —Alec sintió un provocativo roce en su muslo, y no tenía necesidad de asomarse bajo la mesa para saber lo que había pasado—. No tengo ninguna queja del lugar, pero hay cosas que evidentemente no podemos hacer aquí.

A Alec poco le importó que alguien estuviese mirando en ese momento, se inclinó con decisión y capturó los labios de Magnus en un beso que, aunque empezó como un simple roce inocente, prometía convertirse en algo mucho más íntimo después.

—Magnus Bane.

Aquella voz los despistó por completo el uno del otro, obligándoles a romper el beso y cualquier tipo de cercanía entre ellos. Alec no pudo evitar sobresaltarse sutilmente al reconocer perfectamente al hombre parado a un costado de la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar. Es algo urgente, en caso de que intentes darme alguna estúpida excusa. —Valentine Morgenstern les miraba con superioridad y una sonrisa más que cínica adornaba sus ásperos labios.

_Tiene que ser una maldita broma._ Pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna teoría?  
> Lamento actualizar tan tarde, espero poder hacerlo más seguido. Ya estamos bastante cerca del final. 


End file.
